El Club S
by Inuka7
Summary: -He pensado en llamarlo el club S. Somos simpáticas, pero también sensuales. Sencillas y sinceras, soñadoras, sensibles, sociables...-. -Y solteras... AU. SS,NH,GM,SI,ST,NT
1. Sakura tiene una gran idea

**El Club S:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD**

**Summary: -He pensado en llamarlo el club S. Somos simpáticas, pero también sensuales. Sencillas y sinceras, soñadoras, sensibles, sociables...-. -Y solteras... AU.**

Era un día particularmente frío. Noviembre se echaba encima de Konoha con lluvia y viento y el clima tan deprimente hacía estragos también en los ánimos de sus habitantes. Excepto en los de cierta pelirrosa que muy excitada, había reunido a todas sus amigas en su casa.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, Masturi y Tenten contemplaban boquiabiertas como Sakura parloteaba incesantemente sobre una maravillosa y fantástica idea que se le había ocurrido y que debían llevar a cabo todas juntas.

-Si frentona, lo que tu digas...-comenzó Ino con cara de malas pulgas.- Pero teniendo en cuenta que nos has hecho venir con este frío de mil demonios, podrías ofrecernos antes algo caliente y luego continuar con tu cháchara-.

-Ummm... Tienes razón cerda. Lo mejor será que os pongais cómodas mientras preparo un ¿chocolate caliente?- Todas asintieron ante el ofrecimiento de un delicioso chocolate y, no sin tiritar un poco primero, se quitaron abrigos, bufandas y demás. Por suerte la calefacción estaba a tope en casa de la Haruno, pero aún así estaban congeladas.

-¿Que tendrá planeado Sakura?-preguntó Temari frunciendo el ceño.- Parecía muy nerviosa cuando me llamó para que viniese-.

- S-si... A mi me dijo que era algo muy... importante.- respondió Hinata tímidamente mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

- Conociendola será alguna de sus ideas sin pies ni cabeza...- dijo Ino mientras rodaba los ojos.-¿Os acordais de aquella vez que nos obligó a participar en ese torneo de baloncesto?-. Todas se miraron con cara de aprensión mientras recordaban aquella fatídica semana del curso anterior. A Sakura se le había metido en la cabeza que debían hacer más deporte, pues no solo era saludable sino también una excelente forma de hacer amigas y, según ella, ligar.

"_A los chicos les encantan las mujeres fuertes y que sepan desenvolverse bien, especialmente en un deporte_" les había dicho totalmente convencida. Y aunque en un primer momento había querido que se apuntasen a futbol, sus amigas se negaron en redondo pero acabó obligándolas a que fuese a baloncesto. Y, no contenta con que se reuniesen a jugar algunas tardes, las había apuntado a un torneo, el cual, por cierto, había sido un estrepitoso fracaso. Habían quedado de últimas y a ninguna se les borraba de la mente las caras de los chicos cuando habían ido a verlas a su primer partido, que también había sido el último.

- Todavía recuerdo la cara de decepción de Gaara...-suspiró Matsuri mientras sus amigas la miraban comprensivamente.

- Pues Neji me miró como si fuese patética. Y todo por culpa de la boba esa y sus ideas.- terció Tenten, todavía pesarosa de aquel día.

- No... No creo que Neji-nisan piense que seas patética.-susurró Hinata.- Probablemente solo se sentía mal porque perdiésemos. Ya sabes que es muy competidor-.

- Gracias Hinata.- respondió Tenten con una sonrisa.- Pero lo cierto es que fue un partido pésimo.

-Tendríamos que haber podido jugar más. Eso de que ya quedes descalificado perdiéndo solo uno es muy injusto.- afirmó Ino haciendo una mueca.

- Ya... Pero es que solo había otro equipo apuntado al torneo.- respondió Temari mientras todas caían de espaldas.- Y aún asi... Lo del baloncesto no se compara al bochorno de...-.

- Las animadoras.- respondieron todas a la vez. Después del fracaso del torneo todas se habían prometido no volver a ceder a ninguna de las locuras de Sakura, pero fracasaron totalmente. Al acabar los (el) torneos femeninos, tocaba el turno de que se disputasen los másculinos dónde si había varios equipos apuntados y, por lo tanto, más partidos. Fue entonces cuando Sakura tuvo la brillante idea de que los chicos necesitaban un grupo de animadoras que los apoyasen.

"_A los chicos les encantará vernos allí. Se derretiran cuando nos vean con nuestros uniformes... Después de todo ya sabeis que no hay nada que le guste más a un hombre que una chica dulce, coqueta e inocente_." Esa había sido la argumentación de Sakura aquella vez, totalmente opuesta a la anterior. A pesar de poner numerosas pegas y no estar muy seguras del asunto, Sakura acabó convenciéndolas alegando que se encontraban en su terreno. Se trataba de bailar y mostrarse sensuales, además de animar a los chicos que tanto amaban por lo que, después de comerles la cabeza diciendo lo boquiabiertos que se quedarían Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto (e internamente esperando que Sasuke también) acabó por persuadirlas.

Lo cierto es que, por una vez, parecía haber tenido razón. El primer partido fue un éxito para el equipo Konoha, puesto que a sus rivales se les habían ido los ojos con las chicas y no habían estado totalmente atentos al juego. La coreografía había sido simple pero bonita y los uniformes con faldita y top a juego eran sencillamente monísimos. Y todas pudieron ver como los chicos no dejaban de mirarlas. Naruto, Lee, Choji y Sai alabaron abiertamente lo bonitas que estaban y lo bien que habían bailado, en tanto que Neji, Gaara e incluso el mismísimo Sasuke les lanzaban miradas que no habían pasado desapercibidas para ellas.

Pero todo se torció en el segundo partido. Debido al número de equipos no todos los partidos podían jugarlos en la pista del pabellón municipal, y el segundo fue al aire libre. Había sido más o menos por las mismas fechas que ahora, y de nuevo hacía un frío de muerte y mucho viento. Los chicos rápidamente entraron en calor con el juego, pero ellas no lo tuvieron tan sencillo.

Las faldas se les levantaban con el aire y Hinata acabó desmayándose por la verguenza de enseñar su ropa interior con ositos. Para más desgracia el ego se les había subido ante el éxito de la vez anterior y habían complicado su coreografía incluyendo una pirámide. Con Hinata fuera de combate la estabilidad de la pirámide parecía ponerse en duda, pero aún así decidieron hacerla. Habría salido bien sino fuera por el maldito viento que, soplando de nuevo, levanto la falda de las chicas y Matsuri, por acto reflejo, movió una mano para tirar por ella. El viento revolvió también las largas melenas de Ino y Sakura cegándolas y al final la pirámide acabó derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes. El partido tuvo que ser interrumpido, quedando finalmente en un empate, aunque el equipo de Konoha iba ganando, y eso provocó una abalancha de abucheos contra las chicas por parte del público y una nueva mirada de decepción de los chicos. Sakura había acabado llorando amargamente aquella tarde por las palabras de Sasuke. "_Eres un estorbo_" le había dicho él. Humillada y hundida sorprendió a todo el mundo el lunes siguiente en el instituto al aparecer con su larga melena cortada a la altura del cuello.

- Creo que fue entonces cuando toda la adoración de Sakura por Sasuke se esfumó.-comentó Temari.

- Si. Yo se que ella se cortó el pelo como una forma de pedirnos perdón, pero también para demostrar que pasaba de Sasuke.-dijo Ino indiferente.- Después de todo es por todos conocido que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo.

- Pues si es por eso Sakura no quiere volver a saber nada de él.-agregó Tenten.- En todo este tiempo no ha vuelto a dejárselo crecer.

-Ni ha vuelto a tener ninguna idea... extraña.- confirmó Hinata, para luego añadir preocupada.-¿Creeis que se le habrá ocurrido otra de las suyas?-.

-En seguida lo sabremos.- respondió Matsuri señalando al pasillo, por donde venia Sakura muy lentamente con cuidado de no derramar nada de lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

* * *

Mientras bebían el chocolate caliente y saboreaban las pastas que Sakura les había llevado charlaron sin hacer mención al porqué habían sido citadas por la pelirrosa. Interiormente todas estaban asustadas de que las volviese a meter en otra de sus ideas sin sentido. Aunque ya prácticamente había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido Hinata no era capaz de mirar a Naruto a la cara, avergonzada de que él hubiese visto su ropa interior y por haberles fastidiado el partido. Matsuri se encontraba igual con respecto a Gaara y aunque el chico seguía saludándola como de costumbre, ella ya no era tan efusiva como antes. Tenten tampoco había sacado nada bueno de aquello y la relación de compañerismo que tenía con Neji practicamente se había ido a pique. Ella era de todas las que más cerca había estado de conseguir algo con el chico que le gustaba, pero desde entonces se sentía muy inferior a él y, creyendo que la consideraría un estorbo, no se le acercaba. Aunque Sai había dicho que "_a pesar del terrible ridículo que habían hecho y de complicarles el partido y, habitualmente la vida_" no le guardaba rencor, Ino se había limitado a fingir que le daba igual lo que él pensase y marcharse altivamente, aunque interiormente estaba muy amargada por el incidente. Shikamaru no se había pronunciado con respecto al tema ni con respecto a Temari aunque ella intuía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza "_Problematicas, Problematicas, Problemáticas_". Y en cuanto a Sakura... Bueno, ella había quedado totalmente desencantada con Sasuke. Sabía que el chico no era ni amable, ni sensible y que podía ser inusitadamente cruel cuando se lo proponía. Pero aún asi, escuchar de la boca de su amor desde la infancia las palabras "_eres un estorbo_" la habían hundido. Aun estaba enamorada de Sasuke, por supuesto. Pero había llegado a la conclusión que era inutil seguir intentando que él se enamorase de ella cuando ni siquiera la respetaba ni la tenía en cuenta. Y desde luego con sus amigas pasaba algo muy similar.

Por ejemplo, Matsuri estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Gaara, pero él la veía como una niña, a pesar de tener la misma edad que las demás. Tal vez fuese por el hecho de que había sido Gaara el que un par de años atrás, había defendido a Matsuri de unos chicos conflictivos que habían intentado propasarse con ella, y por eso pensaba que era una chiquilla que necesitaba ser protegida. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Matsuri era tímida e inocente, pero no quería que Gaara la viese como una damisela indefensa, que era justamente lo que sucedía.

Por otro lado estaba Ino. La rubia era divertida y aunque tenía un genio horroroso era una fántastica persona. Pero no era amiga de las sutilezas y le gustaban las cosas claras. En un principio había estado colgada de Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, pero luego de la llegada de Sai al instituto había comenzado a fijarse en él, comentando que era parecido a Sasuke. Aunque de buenas a primeras Sai había sido frío e inexpresivo pronto comenzó a adaptarse gracias a sus nuevos amigos y a ser más abierto y amigable. Se ganó el odio de Sakura al llamarla fea y la adoración de Ino cuando la describió con el adjetivo de preciosa. El problema principal para Ino es que Sai actuaba como un manual. Se pasaba horas en la biblioteca inmerso en la lectura de libros sociológicos o del estilo "100 formas para ligar". Aunque él había demostrado a su manera que Ino le gustaba, pues era el objeto de sus atenciones, nunca había tenido un detalle que no hubiese sacado de un libro, y eso ponía enferma a la chica.

Con Temari y Shikamaru las cosas tampoco pintaban mucho mejor. Ambos se compenetraban bien, puesto que eran muy inteligentes y deductivos. Sin embargo Shikamaru era particularmente impenetrable y aunque cuando hablaba siempre lo hacía para decir algo interesante, la mayoría de las veces solo pronunciaba su palabra favorita "problemática" o "problemáticas", algo que desesperaba a Temari. A todo aquello había que sumarle algo que preocupaba a Temari en suma manera. Y es que la chica era tres años mayor que el Nara. Mientras que los demás estaban todavía en el último curso del instituto ella ya se encontraba en el segundo curso de sus estudios universitarios. Y aunque Konoha tenía universidad y, por lo tanto, no estaba apartada ni de sus amigas ni de su amorcito, consideraba un obstaculo la diferencia de edad.

Por su parte Tenten siempre había congeniado bastante bien con Neji. La chica era fuerte, responsable y tenía un gran afán de superación. Era muy amiga de sus amigos llegando a ser sobreprotectora a veces, pero estando siempre para apoyar a Neji. Y al chico no parecía haberle importado hasta el momento. Si bien era serio, callado y muy responsable también era atento y protector, como bien podía certificar su prima Hinata. Pero de pronto, al igual que le sucedía a Matsuri con Gaara, Neji había dejado de ver a Tenten como una igual para practicamente considerarla una carga. Ya no quería que practicasen juntos artes marciales, ni que se fuesen a hacer senderismo como antes. Tenten no entendía ese cambio de actitud y le preocupaba que Neji la considerase débil pero también que no le pareciese lo suficientemente femenina.

Y por último estaba Hinata. La chica más dulce, tierna y tímida que nadie se pudiese imaginar. Y estaba totalmente colgada del insensible, bocazas, extrovertido e idiota de Naruto, el cual ni que decir que no había reparado en su presencia. Parte de la culpa también la tenía la chica, tartamudeando como una loca cada vez que él se acercaba y desmayándose, como aquella vez que el le había dicho que tenía tiza en la cara y al ir a quitársela la pobre se había desplomado cuando él rozó su rostro.

Porque ¡oh, si!. Como si no fuese suficiente con que ocupasen sus pensamientos a todas horas, gran parte del día ocupaban su visión puesto que todos, TODOS, estaban en la misma clase. Excepto Temari, claro.

-Bueno, supongo que os preguntareis porqué tenía tanta urgencia de que vinieseis.- comenzó Sakura una vez que todas entraron en calor y se pusieron las botas.- El asunto es... Que se me ha ocurrido una idea fantástica y quiero que la llevemos a cabo.- El silencio se hizo luego de esas palabras pero fue breve, pues enseguida todas, a excepción de Hinata, comenzaron a replicar en voz de grito.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencioooo!-chilló Sakura por encima del tumulto.- Se lo que estais pensando, pero esto no es como las otras veces. Esta es una buena idea.

- Precisamente eso has dicho anteriormente y al final siempre acabamos fastidiándola.- contestó Tenten.

-Ss..Sakura no es por mal, pero no quisiera que volviésemos a hacer el ridículo.-.

-Hinata tiene razón, frentona. Te queremos, pero tus ideas siempre acaban convirtiéndonos en el hazmerreir de todos y dejándonos como idiotas delante de los chicos.- Ino miró apenada a Sakura que bajó los ojos.

- Lo sé... Lo sé y lo siento, pero por eso se me ha ocurrido esta idea. Porque nos preocupamos demasiado por lo que piensen ellos de nosotras y no nos valoramos.- todas la miraron con curiosidad y respirando hondo Sakura continuó.- Se que yo tengo la culpa de la situación en la que estamos con ellos ahora. Aunque ya ha pasado un año y ya no nos recuerdan nuestra patética actuación como animadoras, si es cierto que tampoco nada a vuelto a ser igual. Nos ven inferiores. Bonitas pero simples. Nos protejen porque no consideran que podamos valernos por nosotras mismas. Pero nosotras sabemos que no es así. Y creo que debemos demostrárselo. Por eso he pensado en formar un club.

-¿Un club?- preguntaron todas a la vez, luego de que Sakura terminase su discurso.

- Si... He pensado en llamarlo el club S. Somos simpáticas pero también sensuales. Sencillas y sinceras, soñadoras, sensibles, sociables...-.

- Y solteras.- la interrumpió Ino con cara de funeral, mientras que las demás, que parecían animarse mientras Sakura hablaba, se deprimieron también.

- Si... Y solteras. Pero ya es hora de que eso deje de ser lo más importante para nosotras.- respondió Sakura con decisión.- Debemos querernos a nosotras mismas para que nos quieran y no lo hemos hecho nunca. Nos pasamos la vida quejándonos o humillándonos. Yo misma he sido la primera. Siempre detrás de Sasuke, elogiándolo, admirándolo, mostrándome servicial con él... ¿Y para que? Para ser un estorbo. Si. He sido pesada. Pero hay formas y formas de rechazar a alguién. Y ese idiota no tiene derecho a tratarme así.- Todas miraron a Sakura con admiración y pronto comenzaron a sincerarse entre ellas y admitir sus propios errores.

- Yo siempre estoy esperando que Sai sea un poco más detallista y que no lo saque todo de los manuales.- comenzó Ino.- Por eso estoy todo el tiempo detrás de él, coqueteándole. Me gasto todo mi paga en maquillajes y ropa para ver si algún día me dice algo que le salga del corazón.- Unos lagrimones comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Ino en tanto que sus amigas tenían ganas de reír por lo de su paga aunque entendían que desease un gesto sincero por parte del chico.

- Pues yo no lo hago mucho mejor.-dijo Matsuri.- Cada vez que Gaara se me acerca es solo para ver si "la mocosa".-dijo esto haciendo poniendo un tono sarcástico.-necesita algo. Si me caigo en gimnasia ahí está para levantarme y mirarme como si tuviese cinco años. Si me equivoco resolviendo un problema ahí lo tengo para ayudarme como si no supiese sumar. Si me olvido el almuerzo ya está el comprándomelo en la cafetería y regañándome por ser una niña descuidada. ¡Me tiene harta!.- acabó gritando mientras sus amigas la aplaudían y se animaban ante su fuerza.

-¡Ja! Mi hermano es un tonto.-respondió Temari sin sentirse para nada ofendida por las palabras de Matsuri.- Y Shikamaru un absoluto estúpido. Y yo también. Me paso el tiempo preocupada por si le gustaré o no, por saber que estará pensando. Soy una chica inteligente pero cuando lo tengo delante acabo pareciendo una idiota y eso que soy tres años mayor que él. ¡Debería ser yo la adulta! Seguro que se ríe de mi porque a pesar de ser una universitaria me comporto como una cría de doce. Para él solo soy una "problemática" de la que ya pasa. Pues muy bien Shikamaru Nara.-comenzó como si lo tuviese delante.-¡Vas a saber lo que son los auténticos problemas!-. De nuevo sonaron aplausos tras sus palabras y Temari se sentó sin darse cuenta de que se había puesto en pie de la emoción.

- Desde luego yo también he sido patética.-afirmó Tenten con amargura.- Me gustan las artes marciales pero... ¡Odio el maldito senderismo!-todas se sobresaltaron ante su grito para luego reír por lo bajini.- Esos mosquitos del tamaño de abejas que no te abandonan en todo el día, ir por sitios dónde jurarías que Buda perdió la chancleta.- de nuevo unas carcajadas sucedieron a sus palabras.- Y según la época un calor insportable o un frío polar. ¿Y todo por qué? Por el imbécil de Neji. El me dijo que le gustaba el senderismo y yo no pude ser firme y decirle que mejor practicar natación en la playa. Y tras tanto esfuerzo me mira como si no valiese nada. ¡Pues se va a enterar de que valgo tanto o más que él!-. Sakura miraba a sus amigas orgullosa. Todas se habían dado cuenta de que se esforzaban demasiado por alguien que no había hecho ni la mitad por ellas. Aunque aun faltaba Hinata por hablar, que juntaba sus dedos nerviosa al ver que las miradas de sus amigas se posaban sobre ella.

- Venga Hinata... ¿Acaso no hay nada que te moleste de Naruto?- preguntó Matsuri.

- Mira que a ese bobo se le pueden sacar cientos de defectos y aunque sabemos que te gusta, nosotras hemos sido capaz de hacerlo con los demás.- habló Sakura sonriéndole a la chica que mirando al suelo comenzó debilmente.

- Yo... Esto...Bueno, a mi Naruto no me ha hecho nada malo nunca. ¡No es por defenderle ni rebajarme!- exclamó rapidamente al ver las caras de perro de sus amigas.- Pe-pero es verdad. La culpa es mía por ser débil y no poder mirarlo sin sonrojarme o hablar con él sin desmayarme. Aunque... aunque...¡Tal vez si no fuese un descuidado que solo piensa en el ramen y tuviese algo más de tacto!.- Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos mientras las demás reían divertidas. Ciertamente Naruto era un buen chico, pero demasiado despistado y bocazas.

- No te preocupes Hinata. Está bien que haya algo que te moleste de Naruto. No debemos idolatrarlos por mucho que nos gusten.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.- Creo que por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, Sakura ha tenido una buena idea.- Todas volvieron a reir de nuevo, incluida la pelirrosa, contenta de que hubiesen acogido bien su iniciativa.

- Pero... ¿En que va a consistir esto del club? ¿Criticar a los chicos?- preguntó Hinata, cuestionandose mentalmente si sería capaz de volver a decir algo malo de Naruto.

- No.-respondió Sakura.- Criticarlos no serviría para nada. Solo para hacernos mala sangre y eso no es lo que necesitamos. Lo de ahora ha sido unicamente porque hacía falta que nos diesemos cuenta de que nos estábamos infravalorando y que ellos no son tan perfectos como los hemos creído siempre.- todas asintieron y la pelirrosa salió un momento de la habitación, para volver con unas hojas que distribuyó entre sus amigas.

- **"ESTATUTOS DEL CLUB S"**.- leyó Ino.- Osea, ¡Que ya lo tenías todo preparado, frentona!.-exclamó riéndose.

- Confiaba en que aceptaseis... Bueno ¿Los leemos a ver si os parecen bien?-.

- Primero: Este club está conformado por los siguientes miembros: Temari no Sabaku, Tenten Ama, Matsuri Hino, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno. El club S es secreto y nadie más a parte de sus integrantes debe saber sobre él y/o sus actividades. Aunque inicialmente no está considerada la idea de nuevos integrantes esto puede modificarse si todos los miembros están de acuerdo en la admision de alguien más.- terminó Temari de leer el primer punto mientras todas escuchaban con atención.

- Segundo: Este club persigue múltiples objetivos. En realidad, cualquiera que se propongan sus integrantes. Ver lista de objetivos al final.- leyó Ino. Matsuri tomó su hoja y continuó.

- Tercero: La base fundamental de este club es la amistad. Por tanto todas debemos ser sinceras con nuestros sentimientos para que nuestras amigas puedan ayudarnos en todo momento.

- ¿No hay más?-preguntó Tenten. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- No se me ocurrían más. Aunque dadles la vuelta. Ahí estan los objetivos que he escrito. Os los leo:

1. Aumentar nuestra autoestima.

2. Demostrar nuestra valía.

3. "Vendetta"

- ¿Ven... Venganza?- preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz mientras Sakura formaba una sonrisa algo siniestra.

- Tranquila Hinata... No se trata de matar a nadie ni mucho menos. Tan solo de pagarles con la misma moneda.- dijo la pelirrosa sacudiendo su corto cabello.

- ¿Pagarles? Te refieres a los chicos ¿no?- Ino sonrió. Le gustaba bastante el plan de Sakura.

- Exactamente. Pero recordad que es el tercer objetivo. Primero tenemos que cumplir los otros dos. Hoy hemos dado ya un gran paso dándonos cuenta de lo poco que nos hemos valorado hasta ahora, pero todavía queda mucho camino hasta que podamos llegar al tercer punto. Si ahora intentamos vengarnos acabaremos fracasando porque todavía no estamos preparadas. Tenemos que elaborar un planing particular para cada una, pues no todas cojeamos del mismo pie. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?.- Todas asintieron. Se encontraban animadas y resueltas a llevar a cabo la idea de Sakura. Por la mente de todas pasaba lo mismo. Con ayuda de sus amigas trabajarían en sus inseguridades y complejos para volverse independientes y fuertes. Y además darían una pequeña lección a esos idiotas que habían tenido la desfachatez de creerse superiores a ellas. Sin casi darse cuenta la primera reunión del club S había dado ya sus frutos pues, tras despedirse de Sakura y marcharse cada una a su casa, no iban perdidas en ensoñaciones dónde el chico que les gustaba las besaba, se declaraba a ellas o incluso en bodas e hijos, sino en la cara de tontos que tenían pensado que se les quedase cuando se convirtiesen en las chicas decididas y seguras que deberían haber sido desde el principio.

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bueno... Estoy contenta y descontenta con este capítulo inicial. Veréis, en un principio tenía pensado crear una comedia. Sakura creaba ese club pues... porque si, y cuando alguna de sus amigas decía lo de soltera, se convertía en un club de Seducción. Donde se apoyarían entre ellas y crearían planes alocados para que cada una pudiese conquistar al chico que les gustase. (Que por cierto, aunque tratará todas las parejas mencionadas y a lo mejor alguna mas jeje, las principales son el SasuSaku y el NaruHina)**

**Y de pronto me he encontrado con esto, con unas chicas con la autoestima baja que se humillan detrás de los chicos que les gustan. Bueno... Tal vez humillarse es exagerado porque ¿quien no ha hecho alguna vez alguna tonteria por el chico del que estaba colgada? Y como se verá en el futuro, ellos no son tan malos como las chicas los pintan xD**

**No se si al leerlo se verá demasiado dramático pero mi idea sigue siendo que sea una comedia, aunque ahora partirá de la base de que ellas cambiaran, no su forma de ser, pero si ciertas formas de verse y de actuar, para demostrar tanto a los chicos como a si mismas que saben hacerse valer yyyy crearan planes alocados para conquistar al chico que les gusta y luego mandarlo a freir puñetas. =) **

**Aunque ya sabemos el dicho "quien juega con fuego se quema", así que ujujujujujuju Así que nada, dejad un review si os sentís con ganas (porfi porfiiiii xD) para hacerme saber vuestra opinión respecto al fic y... a una dudita informática que os planteo un poco más abajo.**

**Bueeeno... Y ahora creo que me toca disculparme. Es imperdonable que me haya dedicado a escribir un nuevo fic en lugar de actualizar "Turbulencias" y os pido mil perdones por ello, pero todo tiene una buena explicación. Creo que mi portatil ha muerto. Y digo creo porque aun no lo he llevado a arreglar, tengo miedito a lo que me digan... Y, pues claro, el tercer capítulo de turbulencias, (no terminado, pero casi) se encontraba en el disco duro de mi sniff sniff... Pobre portatil. Lo había encendido no se ni para que y de pronto por el hueco del ventilador soltó como un poco de humo y se apagó lentamente. No de golpe, sino como cuando lo apagas normalmente y la pantalla va atenuandose. Y no, no ha vuelto a encender. ¿Alguien que tenga un poco de idea podría decirme si ha muerto definitivamente o si solo es el ventilador y tiene arreglo? Mis padres me matan como lo haya roto irremediablemente...**

**Y bueno, que por ese motivo me he quedado chafada y sin ánimo... Se que algún día debo llevarlo a arreglar (si se puede) pero mientras tanto os ruego que seais pacientes que tengo pensado acabar el fic y mientras os entretengais con este, que lo estoy escribiendo desde el portatil de mi padre ( a ver si no me lo cargo también).**

**Si lo de mi portatil no tiene solución pues... Bueno, si aun estoy viva reescribiré el capítulo y lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga.**

**Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivos sniff sniff...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ah!: Como podeis ver me he inventado los apellidos de Matsuri, Temari y Tenten... No Sabaku porque he visto que lo usan en varios fics para apellidarla a ella o a Gaara, Li para Tentén porque es de ascendencia china y este es fácil de escribir jeje, y Hino pues porque... Buscando en wikipedia a Matsuri por si salía su apellido o algo en las sugerencias me aparecía Matsuri Hino, que es una mangaka, así que un pequeño y no buscado homenaje para ella. Y disculpad si este primer capítulo es algo OOC, en verdad algunas de las chicas son mas duras... Por ejemplo Temari es una estratega comparable a Shikamaru, pero en cuanto pasen el punto uno de sus objetivos vereis a esas chicas fuertes y a algunas que en verdad no lo son tanto, convertidas en ello. **

**En fin, ahora si que si... **

**Mata ne!**


	2. La enfermería es un lugar peligrosssso

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD La poesía que recita Sai por ahí abajo tampoco es mía, sino del gran autor Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer (disculpa que Ino te deteste T_T xDxD) Y ahora... A leer:**

**Una pequeña aclaración, en el escrito de Sakura, lo primero que leeran en este capítulo, imagínense que lo que viene entre ** es, en realidad, un tachón por encima de esas palabras. No sabía que la página no admitía la línea que atraviesa las letras. Disfruten =)**

* * *

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tengo diecisiete años y hace unos días decidí crear un club con mis amigas. El Club S. ¿El motivo? Bueno... Aunque odie admitirlo ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. Llevo enamorada de él desde antes de poder recordar. Konoha, dónde vivo, está a camino de ser entre una aldea y una villa. En realidad es un lugar extraño. Somos pocos habitantes, pero contamos con universidad, hospital y una escuela. Si. Solo una. En realidad no hacen falta más aunque ya me gustaría a mí que las hubiese. Si así hubiese sido, tal vez no habría tenido que coincidir con Sasuke prácticamente todos los días de mi existencia. Claro que al principio eso me hacía muy feliz. Poder verle siempre, sonreírle, intentar jugar con él, ser su amiga y, con el paso de los años, algo más. Solo por eso me dejé crecer mi cabello, que es de un peculiar color rosado, hasta la cintura, pues a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo. Como podéis imaginar no, no funcionó. Sasuke me hacía el mismo caso que a un chicle en su suela. Quizás, incluso menos._

_No obstante, no podía quejarme. Contaba con muy buenas amigas desde el jardín de infancia. Ino, una atractiva chica rubia de ojos azules (aunque eso de atractiva que quede entre nosotros, que luego se lo cree) y que ha sido mi amienemiga desde el primer día. Bautizada cariñosamente por mí como "cerda"._

_También están Tenten, con sus divertidos moñitos castaños y sus acostumbrada dulzura con todo el mundo, Matsuri que siempre ha parecido que no rompe un plato y es la peor de todas, Hinata a la que consideramos la muñequita del grupo porque es dulce, tímida y callada, de piel muy blanca y un largo cabello negro azulado. También está Temari, que es mayor que nosotras y a la que conocimos unos años después, cuando nosotras teníamos diez y ella doce o trece, puesto que es la hermana mayor de Gaara, uno de nuestros amigos._

_Ellas han sido mis amigas desde siempre y, *aunque __el supersexy bombón de Sasuke* __el idiota de Sasuke me ignorase me daba por satisfecha con solo espiarle en secreto y luego contárselo emocionada a mis amigas._

_Así transcurrieron unos cuantos años de forma pacífica. Hasta la terrible metedura de pata el curso pasado. Es cierto que si se mira bien tampoco es el fin del mundo, podría quedar como una anécdota graciosa para contar a nuestros nietos pero... Marcó un antes y un después. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por Sasuke o a recibir uno de sus monosílabos *l__os cuales lo hacen parecer taaaan atractivo* __jamás me había dicho algo tan duro ni tan directo como lo que me soltó aquella vez: __**"Eres un estorbo"**__. Y me dije, se acabó. Me corté mi preciada melena y decidí que debía olvidarle. ¡Todo un año de reflexión me tomó! Pero en ese tiempo pude ver que a mis queridas amigas les sucedía algo similar. Ignoradas, subestimadas, sobreprotegidas... Y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Somos buenas chicas: simpáticas, sencillas, sensibles pero también sensuales, sexis, seductoras y __**S**__olteras. Y hemos formado un club. El Club S dónde vamos a pulirnos como a los diamantes en bruto para deslumbrar a esos idiotas y que se arrepientan de lo que pudieron tener y no han sabido aprovechar._

_Por el momento confieso que__: Estoy irremediablemente enamorada de Sasuke. Deseo que me abrace, me bese, *__me folle como Dios manda*, __me haga el amor y me diga que me quiere. _

_Mi objetivo es__: Olvidarme de él tanto como sea posible. Encontrar a otro chico que sepa apreciarme y darle en las narices al PELO GALLINA ese._

_ Firmado: Sakura Haruno_

Sakura cerró el cuaderno satisfecha y comprobó su reloj. Eran las siete y media exactas y debía salir ya. En una carrera hizo su cama y procedió a ponerse el abrigo y un bonito gorro verde para protegerse del frío. Con sumo cuidado guardó el cuaderno en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Se estaba poniendo los guantes cuando la voz de su madre sonó desde la planta baja.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tus amigas ya están aquí!-. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y tras darle un beso a su madre y coger su bento, salió disparada por la puerta.

Fuera estaban Hinata, Matsuri, Ino y Tenten. Los lunes Temari no tenía clase en la universidad, así que no las acompañaba. La casa de la Haruno era la última en el trayecto al instituto, cosa que por cierto agradecía pues moriría si tuviese que levantarse a las seis como Matsuri, que era la que vivía más lejos.

Nada más verlas Sakura se dio cuenta de que lucían diferentes y supuso que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Todas tenían la mirada brillante y sus bocas se curvaban hacia arriba aunque de forma imperceptible. Sabía que estaban emocionadas y que probablemente se habían pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en el club y en cómo podrían comenzar a poner en práctica todo sobre lo que habían hablado.

- Bueno...-comenzó Sakura cuando ya llevaban andado un poco.- ¿Que tal el fin de semana?- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Lo he pasado pensando en nuestros sssecretos.- dijo Matsuri haciendo énfasis en la s y provocando la risa de todas.- Sinceramente estoy nerviosa. Me da miedo ver a Gaara.- confesó mirando al suelo.

- Tranquila... Estamos todas igual. A mí me tiemblan las rodillas con solo pensar en Neji.- Tentén paso su brazo por el hombro de Matsuri para reconfortarla.- No te preocupes, cuando le veas solo piensa en todo lo que hablamos el otro día.

- No os confiéis.- les respondió Sakura con seriedad.- Son muchos años enamoradas de ellos. Si de pronto, aunque tengamos una posibilidad entre un millón, comenzasen a ser dulces y amables con nosotras caeríamos como tontas, y no debemos hacerlo.-. Todas asintieron ante las palabras de la pelirrosa justo cuando llegaban a las puertas del instituto.

-Oh no... Ahí está Sai.- susurró Ino poniendo cara de horror y mirando a sus amigas en busca de consejo.

- Viene hacia aquí, Ino.- dijo Hinata con la misma expresión de temor.- ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Tengo un plan fabuloso, ideal, divino...-comenzó Ino con grandilocuencia mientras las chicas suspiraban aliviadas.- Improvisar.- Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de sus amigas en tanto que un chico pálido de ojos y pelo negro como la noche se plantaba ante ella.

- "¿Qué es poesía? Dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¡Poesía eres tú!"-recitó con afectación en tanto que las chicas lo miraban con cara de asco. "¿Pero este que se ha creído, Bécquer?" pensaron todas para luego posar su atención en Ino. Habitualmente la chica se sonrojaba ante las palabras del chico para luego decirle en un empalagoso tono que no hacía falta que le recitase versos, que podía ser más natural con ella. Lo que Sai no sabía es que tras ese tono empalagoso se encontraba una Ino furibunda y deseosa de meterle "Rimas y Leyendas" por el culo a Sai, con perdón a su autor. Por eso, la "improvisación" de Ino las dejó muy sorprendidas.

- Y tus negros ojos carbón, querido Sai,-comenzó la rubia en el mismo tono afectado que él, - me producen la misma sensación que un retortijón.- Todas estallaron en carcajadas mientras Ino miraba burlona a Sai que por un momento parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Pronto se recompuso esbozando una falsa sonrisa, otra de las cosas que más odiaba Ino.

- Vaya... No sabía que te gustase recitar, Ino-chan.- pronunció su nombre con retintín.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- respondió ella rápidamente.- Y además no recito, compongo mis propias rimas al instante. ¿Quieres otra?- preguntó mientras ella misma comenzaba a formar en su cara una sonrisa similar a la de Sai.

- No, gracias.- respondió él, extrañado de su reacción, aunque sin demostrarlo.- Voy entrando, nos vemos en clase.

- Nos vemos Ssssai.- Ino levantó la mano, moviendo únicamente los dedos a modo de coqueta despedida. Cuando el chico se alejó lo suficiente, suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Carai Ino! ¡Has estado impresionante!-exclamó Tenten orgullosa de su amiga.

- ¿Os habéis fijado la cara que se le quedó al principio?- preguntó Ino emocionada.- No sé ni cómo he sido capaz... Supongo que es porque estabais vosotras. Si llego a estar yo sola posiblemente habría flaqueado.- afirmó humildemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que saques tan malas notas en literatura?- preguntó Sakura.- Vale que no ha sido un gran poema, pero al menos tienes ocurrencia.

- No la tengo.- confesó la rubia.- Es que la mirarlo de verdad me dio un retortijón en la tripa que pensé que me iba por la pata ahí mismo.- Todas volvieron a reírse al escuchar eso. La campana anunciando la primera clase las sorprendió y tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo. Al llegar la clase aun estaba medio vacía. Neji ya se encontraba en su sitio, al igual que Sai. El primero saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Hinata y desvió la mirada hacía otra parte sin mirar a Tenten quien bajó la cabeza deprimida.

-¡UGHCH!-. Un ruido similar al escupitajo de un gigante puso la atención de los presentes, y esta vez también la de Neji, sobre Tenten, la que había producido el sonido. Sakura le había clavado el codo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago.- ¿Pero qué haces?- le preguntó furibunda para recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirrosa, quien desvió imperceptiblemente la mirada hacia donde estaba Neji. Dándose la vuelta Tenten pudo ver que la miraba fijamente. Sonrojada, levantó la mano y lo saludó sonriendo mientras el chico apenas movió levemente la cabeza y volvió a centrar su mirada en otro punto. Un fuerte pellizco en el codo la sacó de su estado contemplativo y sin apenas darse cuenta se encontró en la puerta del aula, con una Sakura cuya aura negra se expandía a gran velocidad.

-¿Qu...Que pa-sa?-. Ni Hinata podría haberlo hecho mejor. Tenten tragó saliva al ver que Sakura ponía cara de idiota y meneaba la mano mientras sonreía tontamente. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Imitarte, por si aun no te has fijado.- respondió la pelirrosa de mal humor.- Me han salpicado tus flores mientras saludabas a Neji como una tonta.- Tenten se llevó las manos a sus moñitos con gesto trágico.

-¿Eso he hecho? ¡Cielos, no me he dado cuenta! Soy una débil... Me aturde, no tengo remedio...- la chica comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared mientras una anonadada Sakura la contemplaba con compasión.

-Dios... Esto va a ser más duro de lo que creí.- suspiró con resignación apartando la vista de la lastimosa figura de Tenten para ver si llegaba de una vez el sensei. Mal hecho.

Por el pasillo se acercaban dos figuras. Aún desde lejos, Sakura no tenía duda alguna de quienes eran. Una de pelo rubio como el sol, que no paraba de moverse inquieta alrededor de la otra. Esta tenía pelo oscuro y Sakura sabía que unos ojos más oscuros aún. Ambos traían el uniforme descolocado. Con la camisa por fuera y varios botones abiertos, además de no llevar corbata.

"Y eso que estamos en pleno invierno... A esos dos les gusta ir provocando. Pero Sasuke se ve tan guapo y sensual... Es taaaan varonil y atractivo." Los pensamientos de Sakura se volvían más pervertidos a cada paso que daban ellos y con Tenten fuera de combate, si nadie la salvaba pronto ella misma acabaría por "salpicar flores" como Tenten.

- Sakuraaa, Tenten...- ¡aleluya, la caballería al rescate!-. ¿No vais a entr...?-. O quizás, no.

Era Hinata la que se había asomado para acabar ella también en los mismos apuros que su amiga Sakura. Quizás peor, porque Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze habían llegado ya a la puerta del aula.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana ttebayo? Yo he comido muchísimo ramen.- Naruto parloteaba sin cesar con la chica pelirrosa que sin poderlo evitar contemplaba a Sasuke embobada, el cual miraba sin interés a Hinata, pálida como un muerto, que a su vez miraba a Naruto, el cual la ignoraba, demasiado interesado en charlar con Sakura.- Comí tanto que tuve unos retortijones terribles todo el domingo. Llegué a pensar que hoy me libraba de venir, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte, Sakura-chan.- Algo similar a un "clic" sonó en los cerebros de Hinata y Sakura al escuchar la palabra retortijón. La actuación de Ino, tan solo un rato antes, ocupó el lugar de sus ensoñaciones y ambas se miraron cómplices.

- Eso es una lástima, Naruto. ¿Verdad que lo es Hinata?- dijo Sakura fingiendo amabilidad y sonriendo a Hinata, quien habló en un murmullo.

-S-si... No quisiera que se pusiese enfermo, Namikaze-san.- Sakura sintió ganas de tirarle por las mejillas a Hinata hasta poder hacer un lazo con ellas. ¿Namikaze-san? Pero bueno... Había que pensar en positivo. Menos da una piedra. Por lo menos, Hinata había podido formular correctamente una frase delante de Naruto, demasiado correctamente a decir verdad.

- Gracias, Hinata-chan.-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Aquello fue demasiado para la pobre chica, que comenzó a sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sasuke la agarró justo a tiempo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Naruto con voz de flautín mientras daba saltitos.

- No es nada...-comenzó Sakura pensando una excusa.- Tan solo tiene baja la presión.

- ¿La presión eh?- habló por fin el Uchiha, enarcando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Ssi... La presión. Es de tensión baja y le sucede a menudo, como habrás podido observar-. Sakura respondió con más firmeza de la que sentía. Hablar con Sasuke la ponía muy nerviosa. Afortunadamente que Hinata se encontrase desmayada le servía para no volver de nuevo a sus ensoñaciones. "Perdón, Hinata... Soy una mala amiga por considerar afortunados tus desmayos" lloró internamente Sakura.

- Naruto.-llamó Sasuke al rubio.- Deja ya de hacer el idiota. Entra en clase y avisa al profesor si llega antes de que vuelva de que Haruno y yo nos hemos llevado a Hyuga a la enfermería.- Naruto solo asintió y entró en el aula todavía pálido y sudando frío.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?- preguntó Sakura aturdida ante el sonido de su apellido en la boca de Sasuke.- Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tienes que venir?-.

-Bueno... No creo que puedas cargarla tu sola hasta allí. Pero tampoco voy a ir yo solo con ella y quedarme esperando a que despierte. Volverá a desmayarse al verme. E imagino que querrás que tenga a alguna amiga al lado cuando abra los ojos...- las últimas palabras de Sasuke fueron prácticamente un susurro que sonó increíblemente seductor y por un momento pensó que el pelinegro iba a tener que cargar no con una, sino con dos desmayadas. Aunque, conociéndolo, igual la dejaba tirada en medio del pasillo. Sakura abrió ampliamente los ojos ante ese último pensamiento, recordándole la auténtica y cruel realidad en la que vivía. Aquella dónde Sasuke Uchiha no le hablaba en susurros. Como mucho si la consideraba un caballo. Que posiblemente... Sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser un poco incoherentes, algo que le pasaba siempre que Sasuke se encontraba cerca, así que la pelirrosa decidió cortar por lo sano.

-¡Tenten!-. Llamó a la de los moñitos como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Por si no lo recuerdan, la joven seguía en estado de shock, ya no dándose cabezazos, pero estaba en cuclillas, dibujando círculos con su dedo índice mientras la rodeaba una deprimente aura gris. No obstante pareció volver a la Tierra con el grito de Sakura y, tras mirar a su alrededor, enfocó su vista en tres figuras, una de las cuales reposaba en brazos de otra.

-¿¡Hinata!?- exclamó confusa acercándose rápidamente para ver si estaba bien.- ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Ha sido por...?-.

-Lo de siempre...- respondió Sakura y luego, al ver que Sasuke la miraba añadió.- La presión. Acompaña a Uchiha a la enfermería y espera a que Hinata despierte, por favor.-. Por un momento, Sakura creyó ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió triunfante. Al parecer no se esperaba que ella no quisiese acompañarle.

- Bueno... ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Tenten mientras Sasuke se incorporaba y se daba la vuelta para ir camino de la enfermería con Hinata en sus brazos.

- Si. Muy ssssegura.- respondió Sakura con una mirada cómplice que Tenten le devolvió para luego salir corriendo en pos de Sasuke y su amiga Hinata.

Sakura los siguió con la mirada hasta que doblaron la esquina y luego comenzó a dar saltos eufórica. ¡Había logrado renunciar a ir con Sasuke! La antigua Sakura no solo no habría ido con él, sino que probablemente se habría hecho la enferma también para que Sasuke la cuidase. Pero ahora era diferente. Sin más dio la vuelta y entró en el aula, dónde Matsuri roncaba sobre su mesa, babeándola entera. Pobre, madrugar tanto no le sentaba bien.

-Y entonces…¡Hinata-chan se desmayó! – exclamó Naruto que estaba contándole la historia a Ino en voz de grito. La rubia solo asentía comprensivamente, sabedora de porque Hinata se había desmayado. El problema fue que Neji, el cual hasta el momento no les había prestado atención, también escuchó las palabras del rubio. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a él.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con voz peligrosa.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi prima?

- Eh… Yo no hice nada, te lo juro Neji.- respondió el rubio tragando seco.- Solo estábamos hablando y de pronto se desmayó. El teme la ha llevado a la enfermería.- No bien acabó de hablar y Neji ya salía por la puerta en dirección a la enfermería.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Puede que Neji fuese un insensible con Tenten, pero con Hinata era todo un amor. Siempre se preocupaba por ella y la ayudaba en cualquier problema que tuviese. Por lo que la propia Hinata les había contado, era el único miembro de su familia con el que tenía una buena relación. De pronto Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro mientras su cara pasaba a confundirse con la de "El Grito" de Munch. Neji había ido a la enfermería… ¡Y Tenten estaba allí! No podía dejar que se encontrasen. Tenten se enternecería al ver la dulzura de Neji hacia su prima y acabaría volviendo a salpicar flores. ¡Seguro!

Sin decir nada Sakura salió corriendo, decidida a interceptar a Neji antes de que llegase a su destino.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Naruto al verla marcharse tan apresurada.- Seguro que está preocupada por Hinata-chan. ¿Y si tiene algo grave dattebayo?-. Naruto hacía muecas de horror y finalmente se levantó y salió a toda prisa.- ¡Perdona Ino-chan, pero debo saber que Hinata-chan está bien!-.

Ino sonrió enternecida. Que mono era Naruto cuando quería. Aunque si Hinata lo veía volvería a desmayarse. Se dio la vuelta para sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de su propia situación. En la clase solo estaban ella, Matsuri dormida como un tronco y Sai. ¿Es que acaso nadie podía llegar a la hora? Pero con el profesor que tenían, no era de extrañar que casi todo el mundo pasase de la primera hora. Sai la estaba mirando fijamente y eso la puso nerviosa. Aunque hubiese sido victoriosa en el primer asalto no estaba segura de poder ganar un segundo. Así que decidió aplicar una nueva táctica: "Pies ¿para qué os quiero?".

-¡Naruto esperaaaaa! ¡Voy contigo!- gritó mientras salía disparada, dejando a Sai estupefacto de nuevo. En una situación como esa Ino habría aprovechado el estar solos para coquetearle. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a la rubia?

Un ronquido lo devolvió a la realidad. Frunciendo el ceño miró a Matsuri que no seguía plácidamente dormida, sin enterarse de nada.

- Bueno. Si todos están en la enfermería yo también iré para allá.- dijo despreocupado sin que nadie le escuchase y salió del aula tranquilamente.

* * *

La enfermería estaba abarrotada. Nada más llegar Sasuke y Tenten con la desmayada Hinata se encontraron con Shikamaru, Lee y Choji, que estaban acompañando al último puesto que se había indigestado con el desayuno. El ver a los chicos allí propició que Sasuke no se marchase tan pronto como dejó a Hinata en la camilla y se quedó acompañándolos. Unos minutos después la puerta se abría para dar paso a Neji que entró como un poseso hasta donde se encontraba su prima.

-¿Cómo está Hinata-sama?- preguntó Neji a Tenten quien se sonrojó hasta las raíces por la intensidad de la mirada de Neji.

- Tsunade-sama ha dicho que no es grave y ha ido a telefonear a tu tío, tranquilo Neji…- dijo su nombre en un susurro.- Ya sabes que es frecuente que le ocurra.- intentó animarle dulcemente.

- Precisamente por eso me preocupa que mi prima pueda tener algo grave.- respondió serio el Hyoga. Tenten quiso decirle que lo único que tenía Hinata era enamoramiento agudo pero pensó que su amiga no la perdonaría si revelaba que sus desmayos eran producto del nerviosismo que Naruto le provocaba, así que optó por callar. Neji se veía tan preocupado tomando la mano de Hinata que, sin darse cuenta, Tenten levantó la suya para acariciar con suavidad el cabello del chico. Un grito proveniente de la puerta la detuvo gusto a tiempo.

-¡NOOO!- chilló Sakura que acababa de entrar jadeante. Todos se volvieron hacia ella que miraba la mano levantada de Tenten, quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la bajó sonrojada.

- ¿Te importaría no ser tan molesta?- dijo ásperamente Sasuke a la pelirrosa.- Estamos en la enfermería.-.

Por un instante Sakura también se puso como la grana y bajó la cabeza pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor porque en seguida replicó.

- Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer Uchiha.- comenzó con petulancia.- Y mucho menos cuando también estas aquí, ocupando espacio innecesariamente.- De pronto toda la enfermería se había quedado en el más absoluto silencio. Todos miraban asombrados a Sakura, que había cruzado los brazos en jarras y tenía una mirada de profundo desprecio clavada en Sasuke. El chico estaba estupefacto, aunque no dio muestras de ello. ¿Sakura Haruno replicándole a él? Eso sí que era nuevo.

De pronto un estruendo en la puerta vino a aliviar un poco la tensión reinante, a la vez que dos rubios entraban en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto, en tanto que Ino, que venía detrás de él, se situaba silenciosamente al lado de Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama ha ido a llamar a su casa para que vengan a recogerla.- informó Tenten.- Debe de venir ahí.- dijo al escuchar pasos que se dirigían a la enfermería. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta dejó paso a Sai, quien miró a su alrededor sorprendido.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- preguntó al ver el panorama. Hinata se encontraba aún desmayada en la camilla y ajena a todo el escándalo que sucedía a su alrededor. Neji se encontraba sentado junto a su prima, mientras Tenten se encontraba de pie al lado de él. En la otra camilla estaba Choji agarrándose la tripa con cara de aprensión, rodeado por Sasuke, Shikamaru y Lee. En medio de la estancia Ino, Sakura, Naruto y el propio Sai. ¡Parecían sardinas en lata!*

Al poco llegó Tsunade acompañada de Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata. Rápidamente Neji hizo una formal reverencia a su tío y lo ayudó a llevar a Hinata hasta el coche para que descansase en casa.

Mientras, en la enfermería Tsunade regañaba en voz de grito a todos ellos por estar allí en vez de en clase.

- No es culpa nuestra vieja…- replicó Naruto.- El sensei es un vago y siempre xesga tagrdeeee…-. Naruto balbuceó las últimas palabras debido a que Tsunade le había agarrado de la mejilla y tironeaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado Narutooooo?-.

* * *

- Pero… ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó en voz alta un atractivo hombre de cabellos plateados que vestía unos vaqueros negros y unas botas de cuero negras también, junto a una camisa gris que llevaba con los tres primeros botones abiertos. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara negra, según él argumentando que era para prevenir el enfermarse, y uno de sus ojos también se encontraba tapado con una cinta, según él porque lo había perdido en una pelea callejera. El hombre consultó su reloj. Llegaba con una hora y cuarto de retraso y, por lo general, sus alumnos no se atrevían a tardar más de media hora, no fuese a ser. Sorprendido volvió a echar otro vistazo al aula, reparando entonces en una cabellera marrón cuya dueña dormitaba tranquilamente.

Silenciosamente el hombre se sentó en su mesa y de golpe dejó caer los libros que llevaba en la mano sobre ella, haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó despertando sorprendida.- Ummm… ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué…Dónde está todo el mundo?- Matsuri miró un momento a su profesor, para luego mirar a su alrededor y de nuevo volver su mirada hacia el hombre que, por la mueca que se formaba tras su máscara, parecía estarle sonriendo burlonamente.- ¿Por qué no hay nadie? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño erótico con el impuntual y vago pero condenadamente atractivo y sexy sensei?- habló en voz alta la chica haciendo que a su maestro le resbalase una gota de sudor. No es como si nunca hubiese pensado en enrollarse con una alumna, claro que si… Pero nunca había pensado que la formalita de Matsuri tuviese esos pensamientos hacia él.

- Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta.- No, señorita Hino. Esto no es ningún sueño.- dijo firme pero sensualmente haciendo que la chica se sonrojase al darse cuenta de sus palabras.- Aunque entiendo que pensase así, puesto que esta situación es muy extraña y yo… Bueno, yo soy irresistible.- Llegó el turno a Matsuri para que le resbalase el sudor. ¡Que egocéntrico era su sensei!- Por el momento… Te voy a poner un punto extra por ser la única presente en clase y por haberme alegrado el día con eso de "condenadamente atractivo y sexy".- Kakashi se recostó en la silla hinchando el pecho, haciendo que su camisa se abriese más y provocando una hemorragia nasal en Matsuri que se desplomó sobre el pupitre.

- Bueno, bueno…- murmuró Kakashi para sí mismo mientras repasaba la lista de clase.- Ninguno tiene permiso de ausencia a excepción de Sabaku no Gaara, pero aún así no puedo dar clase con solo una…- Kakashi no pudo continuar, al ser interrumpido por el grito de Matsuri, quien parecía haberse recuperado instantáneamente de su sangrado nasal.

-¿Qué? ¿Gaara-kun avisó que no vendría? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Matsuri mientras corría hacia la mesa de su sensei e intentaba quitarle la libreta de asistencias mientras él se resistía. Comenzó entonces una fiera lucha entre alumna y profesor que acabó cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru y otros cuantos alumnos que venían detrás, pudieron contemplar como Matsuri tenía una de sus piernas en el pecho de Kakashi mientras con una mano le tiraba del pelo, y él ni corto ni perezoso, mantenía una de las suyas en alto con la libreta de asistencias, mientras plantaba la otra en la cara de Matsuri obligándola a retroceder.

- Es…to… Hinata ha tenido que irse a casa por un desmayo, sensei.- dijo Sakura intentando contener la risa ante semejante espectáculo.

- Si… Pff… Choji también está en la enfermería, al parecer, pff… Se indigestó esta mañana… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-. Naruto no pudo más y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente mientras todos se unían a él sin poderlo evitar. Incluso Sasuke y Neji torcieron el rostro para que no viesen la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus caras.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Matsuri?- preguntó Ino a su castaña amiga, que estaba demasiado ocupada tecleando algo en su móvil en lugar de comer su almuerzo. Las cuatro se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela almorzando. Usualmente habrían ido a sentarse a la cafetería, lo más cerca posible de la mesa de los chicos, pero Tenten había sugerido buscar otro sitio y Sakura había pensado que era muy buena idea. Por suerte, la azotea tenía un pequeño cubículo de almacenaje que estaba abierto y pudieron comer en su interior, o si no fuera se habrían congelado, pero cuando empezase el buen tiempo, sería muy buena idea comer allí.

- Estoy enviándole un mensaje a Temari.- contestó la aludida.- El idiota de Kakashi-sensei me dijo que Gaara era el único que tenía permiso de ausencia, pero no quiso decirme el motivo.- Enfurecida comenzó a engullir a toda prisa su arroz pero se detuvo al ver las miradas de sus amigas.- ¿Gue? Go esh gomo ci she lo hubige enfiado a egg.- respondió con la boca llena.

- Primero traga, anda.- le sugirió Sakura.

- Digo que no es como si se lo hubiese mandado a él.

- Bueno… Mientras esperamos a ver si Temari te responde… ¡Mirad esto!- exclamó Sakura sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un cuaderno blanco, de forma rectangular, que tenía una S dibujada en la portada y pintada con varios colores.- Es una especie de diario.-comenzó a explicar la pelirrosa.- Esta misma mañana escribí su primera entrada. Es una especie de confesión y… Bueno, ya lo leeréis. Porque he pensado que podríamos irnos turnando para que cada una se lo lleve un día y escriba en él.-.

- ¿Cómo una especie de seguimiento de avances?- preguntó Ino curiosa. Sakura asintió.

- Si. Un poco de todo. Esta tarde os lo explicaré mejor. Había pensado que nos reuniésemos de nuevo en mi casa, pero lo mejor será ir hasta casa de Hinata. Su padre no querrá que salga hoy.- Todas asintieron comprensivas. Una melodía llamó su atención. Era el móvil de Matsuri.

- "_**Eii… ¿Qué tal el primer día chicas? ¿Estáis siendo fuertes a la tentación o alguna ya ha caído? Gaara no ha ido hoy porque está resfriado, aunque no es nada grave, estate tranquila Matsuri. Esta tarde quedamos ¿no? ¡Qué os aproveche el almuerzo! (L): Temari**_** – **cuando acabó de leer el mensaje de Temari, Matsuri respiró más tranquila. En seguida respondió a su amiga avisándole de que esa tarde se reunirían en casa de Hinata y continuaron almorzando y charlando entusiasmadas.

- Por cierto… ¿Creéis que los chicos se hayan dado cuenta de algo?-. Preguntó Tenten mientras todas se encogían de hombros.

* * *

- Algo raro pasa.- sentenció Sai mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- Ante la pregunta de Sai todos se giraron a ver que, efectivamente, las chicas no estaban en su acostumbrada mesa observándolos sonrojadas.

- Sí… Es extraño que no hayan venido a sentarse por aquí dattebayo.- confirmó Naruto.- Estarán tristes por lo sucedido con Hinata-chan.- El rubio bajó la cabeza pesaroso mientras Neji lo fulminaba con la mirada. No sabía porque, pero tras mucho pensarlo creía recordar que el rubio solía estar presente cada vez que su prima sufría algún desvanecimiento.

- Mejor dobe.- dijo Sasuke.- Son demasiado pesadas y acaban resultando un estorbo.-.

- No será Uchiha ¿que aún estás molesto por las palabras de Haruno en la enfermería?- preguntó Shikamaru sin alterar su expresión aunque con un tono de suficiencia.

- Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco.- confesó el pelinegro.- Pero ha sido algo ocasional. Estaría en sus días.- comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

- Sasuke tiene razón.- continuó Neji- Las chicas siempre hacen lo que nosotras queremos. Eso en cierto modo me fastidia.- terminó con seriedad.

- Pues yo tengo la sensación de que no son las de siempre.- terció Sai.

- No te preocupes, Sai. ¡En seguida volverán a brillar con la misma llama de la juventud de siempre!- exclamó Lee, palmeando la espalda de su amigo con fuerza.

- Si. Aprovechemos que hoy parecen estar menos pesadas con nosotros, que seguro que no dura demasiado.- volvió a hablar Sasuke mientras todos reían.

- Por cierto, me ha escrito Gaara.- cambió de tema Naruto.- Está resfriado pero dice que ya se encuentra mucho mejor y que si nos pasamos esta tarde por su casa para hacerle compañía.

-¡Vale!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

* * *

* **"****Como sardinas en lata": Por si alguien desconoce esta expresión, se utiliza para referirse** **a cuando hay mucha gente en un lugar reducido, y se encuentran todos apretujados como… bueno, como sardinas en lata.**

**Epaaa… Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia… Ujujuju. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido un poco de relleno, quizás, pero ya en el próximo tendremos, por un lado la reunión del club de las chicas en casa de Hinata y la de los chicos en casa de Gaara. Bueno, la de los chicos no es una reunión, pero es obvio que van a hablar de las chicas… Están siendo bastante malos ¿verdad? Pero bueno… Tiempo al tiempo. Si… En la escuela tienen la calefacción muy alta, porque andan todos medio descamisados. (Ummm…. Ese hombretón de Kakashi jajaja) En este capítulo ya podemos ver las reacciones que empiezan a tener algunas chicas. Sakura me encanta! Porque es la que mas insiste y cuando ve al buenorro de Sasuke se le va la cabeza xD. Me he sentido bastante tristona por Tenten mientras escribía. Es decir, Sasuke ha sido mucho más borde con Sakura, pero ella tiene la piel más dura y como que ya lo tiene asumido porque Sasuke la ignora desde siempre, pero Neji y Tenten antes se llevaban bien y por eso la pobre lo pasa tan mal. ¿Y que os ha parecido Matsuri y esos pensamientos picarones ujujuju? Porque Gaara la ve como una niñita peeero… Ya se encargará ella de demostrarle que es toda una mujer xDxD Y eso, que en el próximo capítulo las chicas decidirán sus estrategias porque recordemos que "no todas cojean del mismo pie".¡Ah! Y para los/las fans del ShikaTema… ¡En el próximo capítulo, su encuentro! ¡Que emoción! Y ahora voy a pasar a hacer algo que nunca he hecho pero bueno… Me ilusiona: Contestar los reviews! ^^**

**Guest: Muchas gracias. Aquí está la continuación. Espero que la disfrutes.**

**daniiv96: Jajaja…. Gracias por tu review. Si, los chicos se pasan un poco con ellas, pero también hay que pensar que la edad les tiene las hormonas revueltas. Pero como tu dices ¡pronto cambiará! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas leyendo. =)**

**GreeceSJL: Me alegro de que te haya atrapado la historia jeje. Yo también me reía imaginándome a las chicas en la pirámide con el viento soplando. La próxima reunión del club llega en el próximo capítulo. Espero que este te haya gustado de todas formas. ^^**

** .O: ¡Gracias por el review y el mensaje privado! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que la gente se tome tantas molestias y se preocupe para hacerte saber su opinión. Me alegra mucho jaja. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo adores como el anterior. :)**

**Nightmare: No… No me consuela nada… Jajajaja. Tener tienes razón, pero por más efimeras que sean ¡Ese portatil aun tenía que vivir otros diez años! xD Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas en este nuevo capítulo. Ü**

**Ckonii-Soto-93 'u: ¿Tienes alguna abreviatura para tu nick jejeje? Me alegro de que te gustase el primer capítulo. Efectivamente ellas se superarán poco a poco. En este capítulo podrás ver que algunas ya son capaces de plantar algo de cara, pero otras aún tardarán un poco. Espero que lo disfrutases. n.n**

**la enamorada: Oh si amiga… Claro que habrá celos. No todas usaran esa táctica, pero las que lo hagan van a hacerselo pasar muy mal a "sus" chicos. Muhahahaha. Aun queda para que eso suceda, pero por supuesto, entra en mis planes. Mientras espero que te gustase este capítulo y sigas leyendo. ^^**

**Miku-Ruder-Girl: Me alegro que te parezca creativa. Se que el tema de amor/odio está muy visto, pero no he leído ninguna historia dónde formen un club, y quería a parte de tratar las relaciones amorosas, también las de amistad, que son también muy importantes y un gran apoyo cuando vivimos esas cosas jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ;)**

**Nadeshko: No sabes lo contenta que me pone que te haya parecido divertido. No sabía si tenía suficiente humor, porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir comedia. Si… Sakura es quizás la que de entre todas las chicas vaya a tener un poco más de protagónico puesto que es un SasuSaku y la que lleva un poco la voz cantante, pero sin pasarse jajajaja. ¡Otro saludo desde Galicia, amiga! /**

**DULCECITO311: Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo y eso es lo que han descubierto las chicas. Que primero van a valorarse y darse su lugar y luego, cuando los chicos aprendan a respetarlas también… Ya veremos que sucede entre ellos xDxD Muchas gracias por la aclaración de los apellidos. Como "Ama" se escribe fácil también, lo corregiré y le pondré ese jiji. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, pronto el siguiente. Ü**


	3. Temari es una gran estratega

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD**

* * *

Temari consultó su reloj. Este marcaba las 17:15, por lo que las chicas ya habían salido de clase y estarían dirigiéndose a la casa de Hinata. Se apresuró a darle al icono de impresión de su ordenador, y procedió a arreglarse mientras este iba escupiendo el documento en el que la rubia llevaba trabajando todo el fin de semana. Tras pelear un rato con su pelo decidió darlo por imposible y se lo recogió en sus acostumbradas cuatro coletitas.

Agarró un jersey verde del armario con un dibujo de una fresa en el medio. No era muy elegante pero bien servía para ir a ver a sus amigas. Además era muy calentito.

La impresora ya había terminado su trabajo y con cuidado tomó las hojas y las guardó en un portafolio que a su vez introdujo en su bolso.

Tomó una bufanda roja, se aplicó un poco de vaselina en los labios para protegerse del frío, y ya se disponía a salir cuando el sonido del timbre la sorprendió.

- ¿Podrías abrir Temari?- escuchó la voz afónica de su hermano desde el cuarto.- Son los chicos.-

Automáticamente se le pusieron los pelos de punta. "Los chicos" incluía al espécimen más despreciable y al que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento: Shikamaru.

Pero haciendo de tripas corazón no tuvo otra que armarse de valor e ir a abrir la puerta, después de todo ella también tenía que marcharse.

-¡Ah Temari!- la llamó Gaara de nuevo y ella se dirigió hasta su habitación. Que esperasen un rato al frío esos inútiles.

- ¿Necesitas algo hermano?- preguntó con compasión hacia el pelirrojo, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama, rodeado de pañuelos y con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos llorosos y la nariz pingando. Si Matsuri lo viese con esas pintas…

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a tus amigas?- preguntó el chico.

- Si, ¿por?- respondió Temari a la vez que otro timbrazo sonaba en la planta baja.- Que pesados…-murmuró.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Matsuri…-Temari contuvo la respiración. ¿Para qué querría su hermano que le diese un recado a Matsuri?- Que lamento no haber estado hoy para revisarle los ejercicios de matemáticas?- Un fuerte estruendo sacudió la habitación cuando Temari se cayó de espaldas.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres que le diga?- preguntó haciendo una mueca mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- Si. No es muy buena en matemáticas y habitualmente reviso sus problemas… Hoy teníamos clase y me preocupa que el profesor la regañase por tenerlos mal hechos además…-.

Temari dejó a su hermano hablando solo y bajó las escaleras apiadándose internamente de la pobre Matsuri.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa respiró aliviada. Allí estaban Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai y Lee pero ni rastro de Shikamaru. Tras una mirada cortante por parte del Uchiha y el Hyoga por tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando fuera y un reproche del rubio hiperactivo que iba camino de un resfriado también, entraron en la casa. Acomodándose bien la bufanda caminó hasta la verja del jardín, y al salir se encontró de frente con un atractivo joven, que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, indiferente al frío que hacía.

Temari tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. Shikamaru Nara estaba ante ella.

-Umm… Hola.- murmuró la chica débilmente. El joven giró la cabeza despacio para verla mientras exhalaba lentamente el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Hola.- respondió flojamente Shikamaru. Temari bufó exasperada. Estaba harta de que fuese tan pasota. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía gustarle tanto un chico tan poco entusiasta como él. Resignada, decidió desearle un buen día y marcharse ya, cuando de pronto se fijó en que Shikamaru bajaba la mirada de su cara hasta la altura de… ¡Joder! ¡Le estaba mirando los pechos!

El corazón de Temari comenzó a desbocarse. Por una parte se sentía emocionada y con la autoestima comenzando a subir como la espuma, satisfecha de que por fin Shikamaru reparase en ella como mujer. Por otro lado estaba furiosa por el descaro del chico, no queriendo imaginarse como la miraría si no llevase un grueso jersey de invierno. ¡Ella no era un trozo de carne! Y por último estaba avergonzada y casi segura de que si seguía contemplándola así acabaría por desmayarse al más puro estilo Hinata.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba. ¡Era tres años mayor que él, por el amor de Dios! No podía sonrojarse hasta las raíces solo por una mirada insinuante.

"A ver Temari, tranquila. Recuerda lo que has planificado." Tras ese pensamiento la chica sonrío con malicia y tomo aire de forma exagerada, haciendo que el pecho se le elevase y Shikamaru regresase la mirada a sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo para que me mires así, Shikamaru?- preguntó poniendo un tono de lo más sensual.

Si esperaba que sus palabras provocasen el mínimo rubor en el joven, no lo consiguió, puesto que él continuó con la misma expresión de aburrimiento y tras darle una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo pisó y respondió de lo más tranquilo.

- Simplemente… No sabía que te gustasen esos diseños infantiles.- Temari lo miró confundida, sin saber a lo que se refería.- Y por cierto… Es temporada de naranjas.- terminó burlón mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica.

De inmediato Temari comprendió a que se refería y un nuevo sonrojo cubrió su rostro. ¡La maldita fresa con ojos que traía estampado su jersey! Maldición… Tocada y hundida.

Ya estaba Shikamaru entrando cuando Temari se giró dispuesta a darle una buena contestación.

- Pues… ¡Que sepas que fumar es malo y muy infantil!- gritó para recibir el gesto de paz por parte de Shikamaru que entraba ya en su casa.

Vale… Quizás no había sido una grandiosa contestación después de todo. Furiosa con Shikamaru, con el mundo y consigo misma dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia casa de Hinata. Era urgente que se reuniesen y comenzasen un plan de ataque. Una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro al recordar lo que llevaba en su bolso.

- Esto solo ha sido una batalla Nara… Pero la guerra la ganaremos nosotras.- afirmó contundente y sintiendo que su ánimo mejoraba a cada paso que daba hacia la casa de su amiga.

* * *

- ¿Por qué gritaba Temari-chan?- preguntó Naruto, que había bajado a abrir la puerta a su amigo.

- Hum…- murmuró Shikamaru.- Porque es una niña.-.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si ya es una universitaria dattebayo!- respondió el rubio incrédulo.

- Pero a veces aunque tengas más años no significa que seas más maduro.- Shikamaru miró al techo pensativo para luego añadir.- Tú mismo eres el ejemplo perfecto. Tienes diecisiete años, pero tu edad mental es de doce.- concluyó sabiamente el Nara.

- ¡Que listo eres ttebané! Tienes toda la razón.- comenzó Naruto asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.- Tengo diecisiete años pero mi edad mental es… ¡eh!-.

* * *

- Y bueno… Entonces Uchiha te llevó hasta la enfermería en brazos, mientras yo le acompañaba.- terminó de contar Tenten lo sucedido esa mañana a la pobre Hinata, que las miraba mortificada.

Estaban en la mansión de la Hyoga. Su padre era un importante hombre de negocios con gran éxito y una nada despreciable fortuna.

- Lo siento Sakura.- suspiró Hinata que se encontraba recostada en su cama. Al ver que la pelirrosa ponía cara de incomprensión añadió.- Porque no debió de ser muy agradable ver como Uchiha-san me cargaba.

Tras unos segundos de silencio una fuerte carcajada escapó de todas las chicas mientras Hinata las miraba sorprendida.

- Para nada te disculpes Hina…- dijo Sakura cariñosamente.- En primer lugar no me molestó porque estabas desmayada y lo principal era ayudarte. Y aunque hubieses estado despierta se que ese bastardo de Sasuke no te interesa.-

-Claroooo…. Hinataaa-chaan solo tiene ojos para su Narutín.- habló Matsuri provocando un rubor en la peliazul.- ¿O me equivoco ttebayó?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Hinata al tiempo que pronunciaba la expresión típica de Naruto.

- ¡Que por cierto! ¡No te he felicitado Sakura!- exclamó de pronto Tenten haciendo que todas la mirasen extrañada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es tu cumpleaños frentona?- preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño. Sakura era su mejor amienemiga, nunca había olvidado su cumpleaños. Que le hubiese sucedido esa vez solo podía significar una cosa… Que se le había desprogramado el calendario del móvil con la alerta para que la avisase. Ino suspiró. Probablemente tendría que comprarse un móvil nuevo. Si no tendría que aprenderse de memoria todas las fechas y eso le daba una pereza impresionante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es mi cumpleaños?- preguntó también Sakura con expresión inocente mientras a todas les resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

- No, boba.- respondió Tenten.- Me refiero a felicitarte por cómo le respondiste a Sasuke en la enfermería, fue impresionante.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura inflase el pecho orgullosa.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron Hinata y Matsuri a la vez curiosas.

- El idiota de Sasuke decidió soltarme otra de sus perlas habituales…-comenzó la pelirrosa.

- Pero nuestra Saku no se quedó corta y se la devolvió pero bien.- terminó Tenten.- Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Uchiha al escucharla. Yo sin embargo…-añadió con un suspiro.- Si no fuera por Sakura habría vuelto a hacer el ridículo acariciando el pelo de Neji.- terminó avergonzada.

Todas la miraron comprensivas y Hinata le sonrió con ternura.

- No te preocupes.- dijo la Hyoga dulcemente.- A pesar de que Neji-nisan se muestre siempre tan frío y seco gran parte es fachada. Es verdad que su carácter no es muy expresivo, pero se preocupa por la gente mucho más de lo que quiere dar a entender y estoy segura de que le importas mucho.- terminó Hinata mientras Tenten esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

- Hinata tiene razón.- añadió Sakura.- Las razones del alejamiento de Neji me resultan las más difíciles de entender, teniendo en cuenta que antes erais unos buenos compañeros. Yo también creo que se preocupa por ti, pero…- Sakura no supo cómo explicarse y optó por guardar silencio. Ino y Matsuri se miraron entre ellas sin saber tampoco que decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga de moñitos.

- Pero no le gusto como mujer.- sentenció Tenten con tristeza pero con seguridad.- Cuando ha visto que yo me acercaba a él con intenciones de ser algo más que una compañera de entrenamiento ha salido huyendo de mí y ahora prácticamente es como si no nos conociésemos.-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te declaraste a Neji?- preguntó Matsuri curiosa.

- No… Pero fui demasiado obvia.- habló Tenten con amargura.- Aunque era feliz solo entrenando con él, al irme enamorando quise compartir otras cosas. Después de entrenar siempre insistía en ir a comer juntos o ir a ver alguna película al cine. Las primeras veces funcionó porque le ofrecía ir a ver películas de artes marciales o acción. Cuando sugerí ir a ver "Cinco centímetros por segundo" me miró con cara de perro y las salidas al cine se acabaron.- sin poderlo evitar los ojos de Tenten comenzaron a aguarse.- Y poco a poco todo lo demás también. El fracaso del año pasado fue solo la gota que colmó el vaso.-.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas mientras Ino pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Tenten para reconfortarla y Sakura luchaba interiormente contra su cargo de conciencia.

El timbre las sacó del incómodo silencio que se había formado y a los pocos minutos se llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Señorita Hyoga, la señorita no Sabaku acaba de llegar.- informó una de las doncellas de la mansión. Extrañamente, Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Gracias Mana.- respondió cortés pero secamente.- Pero ya sabes que no es necesario que anuncies a mis amigas ni las tengas esperando. Pueden entrar directamente.- concluyó mientras la doncella bajaba la cabeza y salía del cuarto.

- Vaya… Que contundente Hinata.- dijo Matsuri.- Pobrecita tu doncella… Ahora no podrá vivir porque la has regañado.- habló en tono de burla la castaña en tanto que la peliazul movía sus dedos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Crees que he sido muy dura? No me gusta ser antipática con ellas, pero me molesta mucho que insistan en anunciaros como si fueseis unas desconocidas.-. Todas sonrieron. Hinata era siempre muy buena y dulce con todo el mundo, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigas y seguramente Naruto, su personalidad podía cambiar drásticamente.

-¡Hola chicas!- exclamó Temari que llegaba sonrojada por el frío y con un montón de algo que parecían cartulinas enroscadas bajo un brazo.

- Si que has tardado.- respondió Sakura.- ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó curiosa mientras las chicas miraban también con interés a su amiga.

- Lo siento, es que a medio camino he tenido una idea fabulosa y me he pasado por la tienda de fotocopias.- dijo la chica sonriente aunque de pronto su sonrisa se curvó hacia abajo.- Además… Me he encontrado con Shikamaru.-.

Por el tono, todas supieron que no había sido un encuentro positivo y en seguida Temari las puso al día del ridículo número seiscientos cuarenta y cinco que había hecho frente al Nara. Todas se quedaron mirando el jersey de la chica mientras una sonrisita se formaba en sus caras.

- Y entonces solo pude exclamar como una idiota que fumar también era algo infantil.- concluyó apenada. Las carcajadas de sus amigas llenaron la habitación. Incluso Hinata se reía disimuladamente torciendo la cara.

- Pff… Pero es que… Lo cierto es que ese jersey… pfff.- Ino no pudo continuar ahogada por la risa.

- Entiendo que estés furiosa con Shikamaru pero reconoce que… Esa fresa… ¡Jajajaja!- Matsuri se agarró la tripa del dolor que le estaba dando de tanto reírse. Por un momento Temari frunció el ceño, pero en seguida se recompuso. Con las otras no podía hacer nada, pero tenía una pequeña venganza contra la castaña.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Matsuri…- comenzó abriendo mucho los ojos como si tuviese algo importante que contar.- Gaara me ha dado un recado para ti.-. Las risas se cortaron de golpe mientras los ojos de Matsuri cambiaban a unas estrellitas brillantes de ilusión.

- ¿Siii? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Me ha echado de menos hoy?- comenzó mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba.

- Para Matsuriii.- se quejó Sakura mientras se tapaba los ojos.- Tu aura me está deslumbrando.

- Me dijo que…-Matsuri contuvo la respiración.- Lamentaba no haber ido hoy para revisarte los ejercicios de matemáticas.- respondió Temari mientras Matsuri dejaba de dar saltitos y se quedaba estática.

- Emmm… ¿Quién ha apagado la luz?- preguntó Tenten al ver que la habitación parecía sumirse en penumbra. Pronto se dieron cuenta que era el aura de Matsuri, que de repente había cambiado a un tétrico azul oscuro.

-…-. La chica murmuró algo inteligible mientras todas se acercaban a ella y sus orejas crecían para escucharla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-…-.

-¿Qué?-.

- ¡IDIOTAAAAAAA!- chilló de pronto la chica haciendo que todas se cayesen hacia atrás del susto.- ¡Gaara eres un idiota! ¡Tenía los ejercicios perfectos y sin tu ayuda! ¡No necesito que estés cuidando de mi!- la chica hablaba como si lo tuviese delante y todas la escuchaban a una distancia prudencial, pues seguro que si se acercaban mordería.- ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que no soy una niña!? ¡Ah! Ya se…- dijo poniendo cara de psicópata.- Un día que Gaara tenga entrenamiento me quedaré hasta tarde en el aula con Kakashi-sensei… -todas la miraron confundidas.- Y cuando ese pelirrojo del demonio entre me encontrará desnuda bajo el impresionante y apetitoso cuerpo del sensei.- Un chorro de sangre comenzó a escapar por la nariz de la chica en tanto que las demás se ponían coloradas.- Y cuando Gaara escuche mis gemidos de placer deseará hacerme suya una y otra vez dándose cuenta de que no soy la niña que ha creído.- terminó alzando el puño heroicamente mientras un hilillo de baba comenzaba a escurrirle pues probablemente ya había llegado a la fantasía dónde Gaara la hacía suya loco de celos hacia su maestro.

Las chicas tragaron saliva y tras abanicarse un poco volvieron a sentarse tranquilamente. Esbozaron una sonrisa mientras miraban a la chica que seguía con la mirada perdida cual drogada. Matsuri era un caos. A simple vista podía parecer similar a Hinata, pues también era muy tímida y callada con quienes no conocía pero a diferencia de la Hyoga la verdadera Matsuri era una chica extrovertida, desternillante y propensa a las fantasías pervertidas.

Temari suspiró. Adoraba a Matsuri y deseaba sinceramente que su hermano reparase en ella. Aunque fuesen totalmente distintos estaba segura de que complementarían perfectamente. El serio y responsable Gaara calmaría un poco a la chica que a su vez podría hacer de su hermano alguien más alegre.

- Regresa a la tierra Matsuri.- dijo Temari.- Aunque tu idea de seducir a Kakashi-sensei es cuanto menos interesante creo que será un poco difícil de poner en práctica. Yo ya he pensado en algo- La castaña volvió de sus fantasías al escuchar la voz de su amiga y tomó asiento a su lado mirándola con interés.

Temari rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el portafolios, entregándole unas hojas a cada una.

Las chicas las tomaron rápidamente y comenzaron a leerlas a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse por la sorpresa mientras Temari esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Estrategia de combate del Club S:

**Hinata Hyoga vs Naruto Namikaze**

"_¿No quieres caldo? ¡Pues toma dos tazas!"_

Fase 1: Terapia de choque.

Fase 2: Agarra el toro por los cuernos.

Fase 3: Retroceso.

**Ino Yamanaka vs Sai Higurashi**

"_Si no puedes con tu enemigo… Únete a él"_

Fase 1: Comportamiento de manual.

Fase 2: Retroceso.

**Tenten Ama vs Neji Hyoga**

"_Aprendiendo a ser un cubito de hielo"_

Fase 1: Transformación sensual.

Fase 2: ¿Nos conocemos?

Fase 3: Retroceso.

**Matsuri Hino vs Gaara no Sabaku**

"_Las niñas también golpean"_

Fase 1: Entrenamiento.

Fase 2: Ahora yo cuidaré de ti.

Fase 3: Retroceso.

**Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha**

"_Dónde las dan, las toman"_

Fase 1: Machaque verbal.

Fase 2: Tus feromonas no me afectan.

Fase 3: Retroceso.

**Temari no Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara**

"_La vida universitaria es la mejor"_

Fase 1: Soy una mujer muy solicitada.

Fase 2: Aún eres un crío.

Fase 3: Retroceso.

- Cielos Temari…-comenzó Sakura.- Esto es impresionante.-.

- Gracias…-sonrió la aludida.- En la primera página todas teneis el plan general, y en las posteriores se explica extendidamente el de cada una. Por supuesto no estais obligadas a seguirlo…-diji dubitativa.- Pero creo que está bastante bien.-.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué yo solo tengo dos fases?- preguntó Ino enojada.

- No consideré necesarias más.- respondió con simpleza Temari.

- ¿Qué es eso de retroceso? Todas lo tenemos como última fase.- cuestionó Hinata mirando con interés a la chica.

- Bueno… Os lo resumiré. La primera fase se trata de prepararse psicológicamente, por así decirlo, antes del enfrentamiento directo. Por supuesto no es igual en todos casos.- tomó aire y comenzó a explicar.- Sakura, como dice el título de tu plan se trata de que le devuelvas a Uchiha todas las que te ha hecho. La fase uno consistirá en que no te cortes ni un pelo, le respondas siempre a cualquier cosa que te diga, le hagas los mismos desprecios… Es decir, que le pagues con la misma moneda. Conociendo al Uchiha sabemos que el orgullo es su punto débil. Cuando vea que pasas de él querrá traer de vuelta a toda costa a la Sakura que lo adora aunque solo sea para probar que puede tenerte con solo un par de palabras bonitas. Ahí entramos en la segunda fase, la más dura, dónde tendrás que resistirte a cualquier encanto que el despliegue. No puede afectarte. Al contrario estaría bien que te fijes en otros chicos, coquetees con ellos… Para que Uchiha se sienta todavía más frustrado.- Sakura asintió con seriedad mientras miraba con admiración a Temari, que pasó con la siguiente.

- Matsuri.- la castaña se puso firme y escuchó atentamente a Temari.- En tu primera fase espero contar con la ayuda de Tenten y la de Hinata.- las dos chicas la miraron con curiosidad.- Me gustaría que entrenaseis juntas. A Tenten también le vendrá bien pues hace mucho que entrena sola. De esta forma conseguirás volverte más fuerte, no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente. Por otro lado quiero que Hinata te ayude un poco con las matemáticas y demás materias que no lleves bien. De esta forma podrás ponerte al nivel de Gaara y acceder a la fase dos, dónde tendrás que demostrarle no solo que puedes cuidar de ti misma, sino que incluso puedes cuidar de él. No se como lo haremos ahí exactamente, pues Gaara insiste en cuidar de ti desde aquel incidente con los pervertidos en el parque pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Gaara es mi hermano y lo quiero pero también te quiero a ti y en este momento mis lazos contigo van primero.- sonrió Temari en tanto que a Matsuri se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se lanzaba en un fuerte abrazo hacia la chica.

- ¡Temariiii-chaaaan!- exclamó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- Yo también te quierooo. ¡Las quiero a todaaas!- las chicas rieron y se fundieron todas juntas en un abrazo en tanto que Temari luchaba por no acabar asfixiada bajo cinco pares de brazos.

Cuando la demostración de amor finalizó, Temari continuó explicando.

- Ino tu plan solo tiene dos fases porque comportamiento de manual se refiere a lo que me contó Matsuri que hiciste esta mañana con Sai.- la rubia miró a Matsuri con confusión y la castaña le indicó que se lo había explicado en el mensaje de contestación mientras comían.- No quiero ni una demostración espontánea. Al igual que Sasuke, Sai tiene que probar su propia medicina. Por muy… rarito que sea, sigue siendo un ser humano, o eso creemos.- todas rieron.- Así que es de esperar que pronto acabe sintiéndose mal por cómo le tratas. Extrañando tu antigua forma de ser con el y dándose cuenta de cómo te sentías cuando él te hablaba como… bueno, como un manual.- Ino sonrió satisfecha. Aunque su plan solo constase de dos fases iba a ser más que suficiente para dejar boquiabierto y arrepentido a ese idiota de Sai.

- Tenten… No sé si estarás muy de acuerdo con la primera fase de mi plan pero la he creído conveniente. Mientras que todas las demás hemos explotado nuestros encantos femeninos siempre que nos ha sido posible, puedo contar con los dedos de una malo las veces que te has puesto una falda.- Todas miraron risueñas a Tenten, conocedora de lo mucho que detestaba arreglarse.- Y no me malinterpretes. Un chico debe quererte por como eres no porque vayas siempre hecha un pincel.- Temari hizo una pausa mientras las chicas asentían y Tenten la miraba ansiosa porque continuase.- Pero en este caso no se trata de enamorar a Neji convirtiéndote en una femme fatal, sino demostrarle que si tu estilo no es muy femenino no es porque seas fea ni poco mujer, sino al contrario, porque tienes la suficiente personalidad como para arreglarte como tú te sientas cómoda, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ti. Por eso he pensado que tu primera fase será un cambio de look.- Tenten la miró asustada, por lo que Temari añadió.- Tranquila, no será nada radical. Después de todo eres bella, Tenten. No necesitas milagros, solo una imagen un poco más atrevida.- Al igual que Matsuri los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lágrimas. A pesar de sus desventuras amorosas no podía dejar de considerarse afortunada al tener unas amigas como ellas. Siempre habían estado las unas para las otras, en las buenas y en las no tan buenas, que eran más numerosas. Y aunque el amor era importante y deseaba vivirlo plenamente (con Neji si el destino así lo quería) no cambiaría a sus amigas ni por el hombre más sexy del mundo.- Dentro de tu transformación sensual –continuó Temari- no se incluye solamente lo físico. A pesar de que no seas la más femenina exteriormente todas conocemos tu dulzura y amabilidad. Si Hyoga no ha sabido apreciarla lo lamentará, porque a partir de ahora debes mostrarte igual de fría que él. Al igual que Sakura con Sasuke, Neji debe probar su propia medicina. Y probablemente, al igual que el Uchiha, lo sentirá como un golpe a su orgullo. Y ahí es dónde entramos en la segunda fase. Cuando Neji reaccione e intente acercarse debes pretender que no le conoces. No me refiero a que finjas no saber quién es, sino a que todos los años que pasasteis siendo amigos y entrenando juntos fuese como si no existiesen. Para ti solo será un compañero de clase más por el que no tienes ningún sentimiento más allá de la indiferencia.-. Al término de sus palabras Tenten se quedó pensativa mientras todas la miraban en silencio. Probablemente el plan que había diseñado Temari para la chica era sin duda el mejor que se les podía haber ocurrido, pero parecía el más complicado. Al menos las demás podrían desquitarse con los chicos y socializar con ellos aunque solo fuese para discutir, como probablemente le pasaría a Sakura, o mofarse un rato, lo que sin duda sucedería cuando Ino comenzase a comportarse como Sai. Pero Tenten debería permanecer indiferente a Neji y todas pensaron que si sus sentimientos por Neji eran tan fuertes como los suyos propios por cada uno de sus chicos, lo tendría muy jodido.

- Por mi parte el plan es muy simple. Siempre me he preocupado por la diferencia de edad entre Shikamaru y yo y en cierta forma he intentado prolongar mis años de instituto. Estoy en la universidad pero ¿cuántas veces me salto alguna clase para ir a veros durante el descanso en el instituto? Bueno, para ver a Shikamaru en realidad. Incluso he participado en los festivales culturales y deportivos sin tener otra razón que pasar más tiempo con él. Y no ha servido para nada. Así que es hora de que abandone mi complejo propio complejo de Peter Pan y asuma la realidad. Soy una universitaria, una chica casi adulta con gente interesante y diferente a la del instituto a mi alrededor.- De pronto todas miraron compungidas a Temari y en seguida la chica intuyó el motivo.- Tranquilas… Aunque seáis aún chicas de instituto sois mis almas gemelas y lo sabéis. Somos el club S ¿no?- Las chicas sonrieron y Sakura tuvo que desviar su mirada al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo sentimental. Las palabras de Temari la estaban calando muy hondo porque aunque siempre habían sido amigas ahora se estaba dando cuenta (y presentía que las demás también) de lo importantes que eran las unas para las otras. Al igual que Tenten, pronto Sakura se encontró pensando que por mucho que amase a Sasuke preferiría mil veces renunciar a él que a alguna de sus queridísimas amigas.- Pero le demostraré a Shikamaru que estoy altamente solicitada por los interesantes chicos universitarios. Ese mundo que es desconocido para él y dónde yo tengo ventaja. Jugando en mi terreno no puedo perder. No voy a perder. Y cuando él se de cuenta, si intenta el más mínimo acercamiento no intentaré hacer que nuestra diferencia de edad sea impercetible, sino todo lo contrario, entrando en la fase dos. Le demostraré que para mi todavía es un crío.- Tras la larga explicación Temari se detuvo para tomar aliento mientras todas comenzaban a hablar en voz de grito, totalmente entusiasmadas y ya deseosas de comenzar con el plan lo antes posible. Solo Hinata permanecía silenciosa aunque deseosa de hablar. Cuando las chicas se calmaron un poco comenzó tímidamente.

- Y… ¿Y yo, Temari?- dijo poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado porque la chica se hubiese olvidado de ella.

- Jajaja… No me he olvidado de ti, Hinata.- respondió Temari con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.- Precisamente te he dejado a propósito para el final.- De nuevo las chicas miraron curiosas a la de las coletitas, preguntándose que otra sorpresa les tendría reservada, particularmente a Hinata, quien por cierto ya se lamentaba por haber hablado al ver la sonrisa de Temari.- Como pone ahí la fase uno de tu plan es la terapia de choque y viniendo por el camino he ido a coger un pañuelo del bolso, encontrándome con una memoria USB dentro. Y en seguida he recordado que era la que contiene las fotos de las vacaciones de verano del año pasado.- Todas suspiraron. Había sido el último verano feliz antes del desastre de las animadoras y de que todo se hubiese ido a pique. Habían ido a la playa todos los de clase, Temari incluída. Y aunque obviamente no se desarrolló ningún tórrido romance veraniego si se habían divertido mucho. En cambio este último verano había sido deprimente. Los chicos se habían ido de vacaciones por su cuenta y ellas lo pasaron juntas yendo a la piscina, de compras, ayudando a Matsuri con su recuperación de matemáticas en septiembre, pero un poco deprimidas al no ver a los chicos prácticamente ni un solo día en todo el verano.- Cuando he dicho que me pasé por la tienda de fotocopias no era del todo cierto. Me pasé por la de mi universidad, puesto que allí los estudiantes sacamos nuestras cosas por libre mientras que en la tienda verían lo que imprimía. Por eso el retraso.- A pesar de la explicación todas seguían sin comprender que tenía que ver el plan de Hinata con las ir a sacar las fotocopias a la universidad, pero en cuanto Temari desplegó una de las cartulinas lo entendieron a la perfección.

Un Naruto Namikaze en bermudas y chanclas sonreía a la cámara haciendo el gesto de la victoria con el torso completamente desnudo y mojado por el agua. Guiñaba pícaramente el ojo, en un gesto muy similar al de esa misma mañana y pronto la cara de Hinata se tornó de un rojo que competía con la fresa de Temari.

La siguiente cartulina no la ayudó a serenarse, dónde la cámara había pillado a Naruto desprevenido comiendo ramen con la boca completamente llena. Aunque la imagen no era tan sensual como la anterior fue suficiente para que un hilillo de baba comenzase a escurrir por la barbilla de Hinata.

Otra más había con Naruto siendo picado por un cangrejo al intentar atraparlo mostrando el gesto de dolor del Namikaze y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La siguiente mostraba una noche de fuegos artificiales que todas recordaban bien, puesto que había sido el último día en la playa. En ella se veía al rubio con el rostro radiante cual niño pequeño al ver los fuegos. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y todas pudieron observar como la expresión de Hinata cambiaba a una de increíble ternura al verla. La siguiente provocó una carcajada general, pues ilustraba al chico dormido en el autobús con la boca abierta mientras la baba se le escurría. Cuando Temarí enseñó la última a Hinata le sobrevino un intenso derrame nasal pues ilustraba a Naruto siendo cazado mientras se sacaba el bañador y miraba a la cámara con gesto furioso. Y aunque había sido tomada desde atrás mostraba perfectamente el inicio de las posaderas del rubio.

-¡Dios santo Temari eres genial!- exclamó Sakura mirando las cartulinas con los ojos como platos. Porque amaba demasiado a Sasuke y Naruto estaba en el corazón de su amiga que si no… Similares pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Matsuri impresionada del buen ver del que estaba el rubio y anotando internamente que Temari le sacase unas cuantas fotos a Gaara cuando estuviese distraído, deseosa de tener unas como de las que ahora era propiedad Hinata. En seguida ella misma entró en parada al imaginarse una foto de Gaara desnudo entrando en la ducha.

Para consternación de Hinata, que a duras penas podía detener su chorreante naríz sus amigas procedieron a empapelar las paredes de la estancia de la chica y para cuando terminaron se asemejaba a la habitación de una fan-girl.

- Pe-pero… No puedo tenerlas ahí.- farfulló.- Cuando la doncella entre a recoger yo…-. Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Pues haz tu misma la cama señorita.- respondió Ino burlona.- Después de todo Hanabi prohibió a las doncellas que entrasen es su habitación sin su permiso ¿no?-. Hinata asintió aunque ella no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo que su hermana puesto que le costaba mucho ser despectiva con el personal.

- Ino tiene razón.- la apoyó Tenten.- Es tu habitación. Tu propio espacio. Puede que no puedas prohibir a tu padre entrar, pero al servicio sí.-.

- Mi padre no… No entra casi nunca.- afirmó bajito la chica y todas la miraron tristemente. La timidez y buen corazón de Hinata era tomada por su padre como un signo de debilidad y mostraba sin ningún pudor su preferencia por Hanabi. El único motivo por el que había ido en persona a recogerla a la escuela era porque la muerte de Hana, la madre de Hinata, de una dolencia de corazón al poco de nacer Hanabi le hacía preocuparse en sobremanera cuando su hija mayor se ponía enferma. Era quizás el único momento en el que Hiashi mostraba un cierto afecto por Hinata, quien era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

- Bueno… Mira el lado positivo- intentó animarla Matsuri.- Así no tendrás que preocuparte por las fotos y podrás admirar a Naruto siempre que quieras.-.

- Si… El será lo primero que veas al despertar y lo último que veas al acostarte.- añadió Sakura con una risita pícara haciendo referencia a la foto de los fuegos artificiales que, no sin trabajo, habían colocado en el techo, justo encima de la cama de Hinata.

- A esto me refería con la terapia de choque.- explicó Temari.- Debes perder tu vergüenza con Naruto y acostumbrarte a él. Cuando le veas recordarás estas imágenes, que son mucho más provocativas que las que él Naruto original que verás en el instituto y serás capaz de serenarte y mantener una conversación normal al darte cuenta de que no es para tanto.-.

- Eso si no se pierde por el camino al recordar las fotos.- dijo Matsuri con malicia.

- ¡Oye! Que yo no soy como tú, pervertida.- respondió Hinata sacándole la lengua a Matsuri mientras las demás reían.

- Cuando estés preparada pasarás a la fase dos, pillar el toro por los cuernos.- continuó Temari.- Es decir, te mostrarás tranquila y natural con Naruto. En tu caso no será necesario hacer nada más, pues para el ya será suficientemente raro encontrarse con una Hinata que no se desploma al verle. Es más, estoy convencida de que entonces reparará totalmente en que existes. Despues de todo… ¿Cuál es la Hinata auténtica? ¿La tímida que tartamudea y se desmaya o la que le responde con fiereza a Matsuri y se burla de ella?-.

- La segunda.- respondió Hinata con seguridad. Ella era tímida y dulce, si. Pero no hasta los extremos que mostraba con Naruto. Solo tenía que coger confianza con él como con sus amigas y entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, ser correspondida por el Namikaze no se vería tan imposible.

- Bien. Esto es todo. Solo me queda… El retroceso.- sentenció seriamente mientras las chicas cambiaron su semblante y se pusieron serias también.- Esa última fase común denominador en todas es la clave. Y será la más dura si todo se desarrolla bien y la cosa funciona. Y es que si funciona, el plan debería acabar con unos chicos que nos valoran, que nos aprecian e incluso algo más. Pero cuando esto suceda nosotras no debemos aceptarles. No podemos aceptarles. No vamos a aceptarles.- concluyó mientras recibía miradas de desolación.

- Quieres decir…-comenzó Tenten.- Que si después de todo esto Neji se interesa por mi, se enamora o lo que sea, y me pide que estemos juntos ¿Debo decirle que no?- y la pregunta valía para todas, aunque el nombre de Neji fuese sustituido por otro.

- Exactamente. Cambiar no está mal. Endurecer el carácter, madurar, y crecer como personas no está mal. Al contrario, es lo que todo el mundo hace en la vida. Nadie o casi nadie tiene las mismas metas a los diecisiete que a los treinta. Pero por otra parte resulta un poco humillante tener que provocar estos cambios. Nos vendrán bien, si. Seremos las mismas, pero siendo distintas. Pero no debemos olvidar a las chicas que éramos antes de formar este club. Y esas chicas sufrieron rechazos, palabras crueles, miradas de desprecio…- Pronto todas comenzaron a entender a lo que Temari se refería. Aunque en el fondo estuviese bien cambiar, seamos sinceros ¿Quién desea escuchar "cambia para que puedas gustarme"?-.

- Temari tiene razón.- la apoyó Sakura.- Escuchad. No debéis deprimiros. Despues de todo rechazarles no tiene porque ser el fin de la historia. Digamos que esa puede ser la… prueba de fuego.-.

- Sakura me ha entendido perfectamente.- sonrió Temari.

- Si aún así, después de que nos alejemos de ellos siguen insistiendo, entonces creo que efectivamente será el momento en el que podamos darles una oportunidad. Cuando a pesar de que nos neguemos decidan luchar por nosotras y esforzarse como nosotras nos hemos esforzado hasta ahora.- continuó la pelirrosa.- Se lo que estáis pensando. ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si no lucha por mí? Yo también temo eso. Sabéis como Sasuke me ha tratado. Jamás le he importado y a lo mejor después de todo esto siga sin importarle. Pero será entonces cuando lo destierre definitivamente de mi vida. Porque me habrá demostrado que por mucho que lo ame, no está destinado a estar en ella. Y a lo mejor no es culpa suya, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame, pero yo lo habré intentado y aunque será un trago amargo, muy amargo, lo aceptaré casi felizmente porque tendré la certeza de que, aunque me duela, Sasuke no es la persona indicada puesto que no ha sido capaz de luchar por mí.- Las palabras de Sakura hicieron efecto en todas quienes se dieron cuenta de que la pelirrosa tenía razón. No todos los amores podían hacerse realidad por más que lo deseases o empeño que pusieses en ello. Como decía Sakura sería muy duro comprobar que alguien a quien amas tanto no te corresponde con la misma intensidad, pero todas sabían que su corazón acabaría por sanar tarde o temprano y era mejor tratar de recomponer un corazón roto de golpe que no cesar de poner parches en uno con múltiples heridas.

- Gracias, frentona.- murmuró Ino en tanto que Sakura abría los ojos sorprendida.

- Si, gracias Sakura y también a ti, Temari.- añadió Tenten.- Sois las más fuertes y es por vuestro apoyo que no nos hemos desmoronado en múltiples ocasiones.

- Todas somos fuertes.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Y todas somos débiles.- añadió Hinata sonriendo también.- Pero por eso somos amigas ¿no? Para estar ahí en nuestros más oscuros momentos. En nuestro peor pensamiento.- Las chicas pronto supieron que se refería a la muerte de su madre, cuando eran niñas.

- Y siempre va a ser así.- finalizó Matsuri mientras contemplaba a sus amigas. Todas parecían diferentes ya. No sabía si a ella le sucedía lo mismo pero si algo estaba claro era que, fuesen correspondidas o no, estaban caminando por el sendero correcto.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida!-exclamó Sakura de pronto mientras hurgaba en su mochila sacando el cuaderno que las demás, excepto Temari habían visto antes. En seguida provocó las carcajadas de todas mientras leía lo que había escrito, sobre todo cuando Matsuri le arrancó la libreta y leyó lo que Sakura había tachado y omitido a leer. En seguida las puso al corriente de la idea de la libreta, que todas acogieron con buen agrado. Se la turnarían para escribir en ella y serviría, como bien dijo Ino, para hacer un seguimiento de sus avances, o simplemente desahogarse y contar lo que les apeteciese. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la tarde se había pasado por completo y prácticamente era de noche. Matsuri jadeó horrorizada al pensar en la tarea de matemáticas que el profesor había ordenado para el día siguiente y en seguida cuatro teléfonos sonaron simultáneamente en casa de las chicas, avisando que esa noche se quedarían a dormir en casa de Hinata.

Aunque las réplicas por parte de las madres no se hicieron esperar por pasar toda la tarde fuera y ahora no presentarse a dormir sabían que era una batalla perdida. Si no dormían en casa de Hinata, lo hacían en la de Sakura y al día siguiente desayunaban en casa de Ino, que insistía en ir para maquillarse convenientemente, y probablemente ese mismo día cenaban en casa de Matsuri, Tenten o Temari, dependiendo de cual hacía más tiempo que no visitaban. Las madres prácticamente ya estaban acostumbradas a la idea de que tenían cuatro hijas adoptivas pero lo acogían de buen grado, pues todas habían vivido siempre en Konoha y habían compartido (y seguían compartiendo) la misma amistad que sus hijas, y siempre que iba a su casa Hinata conseguía arrancarles un suspiro por lo mucho que se parecía a su querida amiga Hana.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Temari mientras bajaban hacia el comedor.- Este viernes los de la universidad dan una fiesta en casa de Sasori, puesto que sus padres se van todo el fin de semana. Podríamos ir ¿no?- preguntó con una risita.- Después de todo es probable que los chicos también vayan. Itachi organiza la fiesta también, así que Sasuke seguro que va y probablemente los demás también se apunten. Será una buena oportunidad para el desmelene de Tenten, literalmente hablando.- todas rieron en tanto que la aludida se agarraba sus moñitos horrorizada.- Y yo podré mostrar lo bien que me llevo con los chicos "mayores" delante de Shikamaru.

- Me parece buena idea.- dijo Hinata sorprendiéndolas a todas.- ¿Qué? A mi también me gusta divertirme aunque… Me asusta un poco que no vayamos a estar rodeadas de universitarios.- añadió jugando con sus dedos.

- No te preocupes, no muerden.- sonrió Matsuri.- Aunque no estaría mal…-dijo con una sonrisita perversa mientras que a las demás les resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

- Yo creo que es un gran plan, después de todo ya casi nunca hay gente en el K-Center.- dijo Tenten refiriéndose a la discoteca más popular de Konoha.

- Supongo que te refieres a gente que nos interese ¿no?- respondió Ino guiñándole un ojo a Tenten. Y es que antes sabían que ir allí era tiro fijo para encontrarse con los chicos, sino con todos, con casi todos. Pero ya hacía un tiempo que casi nunca los veían por allí.

- Entonces ¿decidido?- preguntó Sakura.

- Dalo por hecho.- contestó Matsuri mientras tomaban asiento y se centraba en la suculenta comida que les habían preparado.- Desde luego… omer en tu casa es lo ejor Highata.- añadió ya con la boca llena mientras todas reían.

* * *

- ¡Que tarde se ha hecho ttebayo! Tengo que marcharme ya o mi madre me matará por llegar tarde a cenar.- exclamó Naruto haciendo que todos comprobasen la hora y se diesen cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya era tarde.

- Gracias por traerme las tareas de hoy.- dijo Gaara con voz débil.

- No hay de que, colega.- respondió Lee mientras palmeaba a Gaara en un hombro con tanta fuerza que el pelirrojo sintió que se mareaba.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya y te dejemos descansar.- dijo Neji al ver como los ojos de Gaara se tornaban en unas espirales mientras Lee seguía golpeándolo amistosamente ajeno a todo.

- Por cierto, cuento con que estés recuperado para el viernes.- hablo Sasuke.- El viernes mi hermano da una fiesta en casa de un amigo de la universidad y me ha dicho que vayamos.-.

- ¿Irá Sakura-chaaan?-preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

- No. Claro que no dobe.- respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.- Si ella fuese a ir no asistiría. No tengo ganas de tenerla pegada a mi toda la noche.- añadió enojado.

- ¿Estás seguro? A lo mejor han invitado a mi hermana y se lleva a las chicas.- dijo Gaara.

- No creo que vayan a ir.- respondió Shikamaru.- Ya sabes que Temari solo hace la vida en la universidad que le es estrictamente necesaria.-.

- Si, si deciden salir probablemente vayan al K-center.- dijo Sai con aburrimiento.- No se que le ven a ese sitio.-.

- Al sitio no le ven nada, era lo que veían dentro del.- respondió Neji suspicazmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué veían dentro dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto curioso mientras los demás caían de espaldas.

- Joder Naruto… Más lento y caminarías hacia atrás.- respondió Sasuke con una venita marcada en su frente.- Bueno, entonces contamos contigo ¿no?-.

- Dalo por hecho.- respondió el pelirrojo con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

**La madre del amor hermosoooooo…. Debo disculparme por el retraso si, pero creo que os he compensado con creces. ¡Quince páginas de Word y lo que añadan estas notas de autor! A ver, se que hay gente (a la que por cierto admiro desde el fondo de mi corazón xDxD) capaz de hacer todo un fic de treinta capítulos o más y que cada capítulo tenga una extensión de veinte o más hojas. Pero para mi, acostumbrada a capitulitos de seis, siete, ocho hojas quizás… ¡Esto es un record! Jajajaja**

**Pero es que esta noche me he sentido inspiradaaa… Son casi las cinco de la mañana (hora española, ignorad que en mi perfil pone U.K un buen día vi que se me cambió y ahora no se como poner España de nuevo jeje) mientras escribo esto y llevo frente al teclado desde la una.**

**Cigarros consumidos: He perdido la cuenta.**

**Tazas de café: Dos y vamos por la tercera.**

**La satisfacción que me produce este capítulo… No tiene medición. =)**

**Realmente espero que os agrade este capítulo, pues me ha supuesto un esfuerzo considerable, y no solo por la longitud. Estoy con exámenes, motivo por el cual debo anunciar con todo mi pesar que no esperéis la siguiente actualización hasta pasado el 18 de septiembre. Este capítulo no lo he escrito íntegro hoy, aunque si la mayor parte, y ha sido porque ni un dichoso momento he encontrado para finalizarlo hasta esta noche. Sabía que iba a ser largo, por toda la explicación que tenía que dar Temari acerca del plan. Es decir, podría haberlo subido antes solo con los títulos del plan de cada una y hubiese terminado mucho antes, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas a lo cutre (solo las notas de autor que siempre van sin tildes jeje) y quiero pensar que la espera haya merecido la pena.**

**Con respecto al cap… Qué decir… Se que de nuevo hay muy poca acción directa, salvo el Shikamaru-Temari y breve (aunque suficiente para la pobre jajaja) pero todo esto es necesario. Como he dicho no me gusta hacer las cosas a lo cutre y poner: ala! Creemos un club! Y ya que al día siguiente comiencen de la nada, sin haberlo planeado a actuar pues… como que no jeje.**

**Por otra parte… Debo hacer mención a un mensaje que he recibido con respecto a este fic. No voy a dar el nombre del autor, aunque era un mensaje muy correcto y sin ninguna mala intención, que no respondí por falta de tiempo y contesto ahora aquí.**

**Me preguntaba si este era un fic anti-hombres o algo así, y si era una reivindicación feminista. No y sí, en parte.**

**Aunque este fic parezca anti-hombres, nada que ver. Es de humor y romance. ROMANCE. Así que ya podeis intuir por donde van los tiros...**

**Este fic es feminista en el sentido de que ninguna mujer debe humillarse por un hombre y a la inversa tampoco, y eso es de lo que las chicas se han dado cuenta, pero volvemos a lo mismo... En el amor, y especialmente el adolescente, todos hacemos muchas cosas sin pensar. Y estos chicos no son malos, para naaada. Hacen cosas sin pensar, a veces hablan sin sentirlo de verdad…**

**Y tras acabar este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que es muy posible de que haya alguna Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten y Matsuri leyéndolo así como puede haber un Sasuke, un Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara también. Y si lo que escribo ayuda a alguna de las primeras o abre los ojos a alguno de los segundos me daré por satisfecha. Muchísimo más que si tuviese mil reviews (que tampoco estaría mal jajajaja) Y quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día me planteo escribir el club p: somos poderosos, pacíficos pero también perversos, pecadores y pervertidos pero también pacientes y preciosos…- Vamos, perfectos.**

**Jajajaajaja…. Así que por diiooooos, que no comience una guerra de sexos que esto es un fic para reírse un rato. Como bien he dicho se ayuda a alguien estaré más que feliz pero si simplemente os sirve como entretenimiento, también será más que suficiente.**

**Bueno…. Y ahora… Los Revieeeew! =):**

**sasura-chan Uchiha: ¡Tomo nota de su nombre, nueva lectora! Jejeje Me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que disfrutes con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Nightmare: Jajaja… Me alegro que hayas llorado… De risa. La escena de Matsuri es también mi preferida del anterior capítulo. Es una pervertidilla como habrás podido comprobar en este jeje. Gracias por tu review!**

**la enamorada: Gracias por tus sugerencias, como has podido leer efectivamente Tenten será la que sufra ese cambio de look, y en cuanto a los celos si, también se darán, pero para saber quién… ¡Tendrás que seguir leyendo! Jejeje. **

**DULCECITO311: Gracias por el review! Te tomas la molestia de comentar el capítulo y eso me llega al corazón (lagrimita… jeje) Pues como puedes leer en este efectivamente las chicas son uña y carne. Van a darlo todo con esta estrategia, y no será cosa fácil, pero ahí estarán las unas para las otras. Estoy reflejando un poco el tipo de amistad que yo tengo con mi mejor amiga mi querida TiinkerBell.91 que siempre me sigue en todas mis locuras y ahora también con las chicas de mi residencia de estudiantes que tenemos también el llamado club… de la sala de fumar jajaja. Bueeeno, pero no voy a contarte mi vida jajaja. Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo un poquillo más largo y que sigas leyendo. Un saludo! =)**

**jenni-uchiha: Aiishh me hace muy feliz que me digas que el capítulo te causa risa porque a veces no se si mi estilo de comedia es muy bueno y eso me preocupa un poquito… En este capítulo tienes en versión extendida como es el cambio de actitud de cada chica. Espero que sea de tu agrado! Saludoooos!**

**Guest: Lo mismo que a jenni-uchiha, muchas gracias por decirme que mi fic te hace reir, me sube mucho la moral jeje A la buena de Matsuri le estoy cogiendo ya un gran cariño porque hasta yo me río cuando escribo sus fantasías. A ver si Gaara-kun se las cumple ujujuju =)**

**Lado. Oscuro: Me alegro de que te guste la idea. En este capítulo quizás el protagonismo en la reunión haya recaído en Hinata por el asunto de los carteles y tal, pero soy fanática de las relaciones amor-odio, así que tranquila, porque en el próximo capítulo tendremos una escenita made in SasuSaku jejeje**

**Nadeshko: Gracias por las bendiciones, me van a hacer falta si quiero conservar el ritmo de hojas… Jajajaja. Ino es muy chistosa y seguro que va a disfrutar devolviéndoselas a Sai. En cuanto a mi querida Hina-chan… Bueno, obviamente convertirla de golpe en una chica dura y descarada sería demasiado OOC y no quiero que los lectores piensen " Esta cambia la personalidad del personaje porque le conviene" Así que he creado a una Hinata que con sus amigas de toda la vida es alegre, despreocupada, y que aunque sigue siendo tímida no al grado de desmayarse como le sucede con Naruto. Espero que disfrutases de este capítulo.**

**Pollitoloco0258: Of course darling! Las chicas son guerreras y van a demostrarlo. Todas no van a cambiar su apariencia, porque eso sería un típico tópico pero Tenten si va a tener su momento del antes y el después jajaja. Y Kakashi… El sexy de Kakashi… También tendrá su momento de gloria, lo se… Jajaja Gracias por tu review!**

**locaaaaaalinda: Tengo los ojos tan cansados que te juro no daba contado las "a" de tu nick jajaja. Y ahora acabo de darme cuenta de que eres pollitoloco… Ayyy dios… Lectora mala! Eso no se le hace a la escritora que a las cinco de la mañana no es capaz de contar las "a" jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaa**

**sakkuharuu: Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado como los anteriores! Un saludooo =)**

**saakuraa: Las chicas son muuuy positivas. Soy yo Sakura y ya estaría como el Titanic, tocada y hundida. Jajaja. Tantos años leyendo fics latinos por fin me ha servido para entender que "salón" es aula o clase. Te juro que la primera vez que lo leí en un fic me quedé como "¿Salón? ¿Perdona? ¿Pero no estaba en el instituto? ¿Qué hace en el salón de su casa?" Como ya he comentado por ahí estoy comenzando a adorar severamente a Matsuri. Tenía planeado que fuese como Hinata, solo que mientras que la primera tiembla al ver a Naruto, Matsuri era tímida con todos menos con Gaara, al que le saltaba al cuello jeje. Y ya ves… Une pervertidilla de cuidado… Jajajaja. Otro besote desde, esta vez, Madrid! =)**

**Inanimalia Dea: Que si no me equivoco eres O. Ferchito. O (lo pongo separado o me lo suprime como la otra vez) Aiiis… Volvéis loca a esa pobre autora jejeje. Ayy me pongo colorada al leer que adoras el fic, me sube cantidubi la moral (cielos, ¿y esa expresión tan pasada de moda?) Como ya he dicho en otras respuestas, concretamente la de arriba, I love Matsuriii… Me voy a reír mucho escribiendo sobre ella jajaja. Los chicos… Son un poco tontos pero no tanto y las chicas se van a tener que andar con cuidado… Porque que ellas hagan muchos planes no significa que… ¡los chicos no vayan a hacer lo mismo! Jajaja Fue una pena que en la web no se viesen los tachones de Sakura y tuviese que poner los asteriscos, pero me alegra que igualmente se entendiese. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y aunque haya sido quizás un poco más sentimental (amistosamente hablando) pronto situaciones de comedia aseguradas. Un saludooo! =)**

**Chris-san 100: Konichiwa nueva lectora! Espero que te quedes por aquí. Concuerdo contigo en las personalidades. Las adoro a todas en realidad pero Sakura, Matsuri y también Ino son las más espontáneas y con ellas hay carcajada asegurada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bueno… Estoy agotada, pero aún me quedan ansias para algo más. Voy a proponer un pequeño reto… ( ¿Alguien me sigue? ¿Alguien? No todos a la vez, por favor…¬¬)**

**En fin, es fácil… Muuuy fácil. En el capítulo de da un paralelismo entre dos personajes que aparte son una de las parejas. A quien descubra a que me refiero le enviaré un mensaje privado con un adelanto de la trama del próximo capítulo porque eso significará que ha estado atento a la lectura y sobre todo: ¡Porque ha tenido el valor de leerse todas estas notas de autor! Madre mía… Yo no se porque me enrollo tanto. Disculpadme de verdad. Leer todo esto no es obligatorio U_U.**

**Eso sí, lo responderé en cuanto me despierte (si es que hay alguien que participe tururú) porque ahora necesito doooormir. **

**Espero vuestros reviews que me dan la vida y que me suben mucho la moral para la siguiente actualización. Además los recibo en la blackberry y me salta el corazón cada vez que veo un mensaje de Fanfiction =)=)**

**Son las 6:00 exactamente. No puedo maaas, pero por vosotros se hace el esfuerzo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mata ne!**


	4. Una fiesta faburrorosa

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD**_

* * *

_Bueeeno, hola a todas! Matsuri Hino en su primera entrada de nuestro diario Secreto xD._

_En fin, que decir... Ahora mismo me estoy preparando para la fiesta de esta noche y mientras espero a que mamá desocupe el baño (sabe que tengo que arreglarme pero aún así me lo ha robado por todo el morro) he decidido invertir mi tiempo en escribir un poco y comentar lo duríiiisima que ha sido esta semana._

_Hina-chan ha sido muy simpática pero tú, Tenten, ¡eres un demonio! He llegado agotada a casa después de cada entrenamiento con la tirana esta, pero lo cierto es que es muy buena entrenadora. He aprendido una llave muy chula y lo cierto es que estoy deseando ponerla en práctica. Gracias a Hinata mis ejercicios de matemáticas han recibido muy buena puntuación y justo ayer Gaara ha parecido un poco... ¿enfadado? por eso. Bueno, no me malinterpretéis. No creo que Gaara quiera que saque malas notas pero me parece que está molesto al ver que ya no necesito su ayuda. Aunque ya os lo expliqué muy feliz ayer, no puedo evitar volver a escribiros aquí la conversación que fue más o menos así:_

_Gaara: Umm... Está semana has traído perfectos todos los ejercicios Matsuri._

_Yo: Si, lo sé. Sólo necesitaba esforzarme un poco._

_Gaara: Bueno, aún asi puedo seguir revisándotelos... Por si acaso._

_Yo: Gracias, pero no es necesario. No necesito otro profesor. Si tengo alguna duda ya le preguntaré al sensei._

_Gaara: Está bien, como quieras. _

_Y cuando dijo eso último su cara de perro era IMPRESIONANTE. Es más, esta mañana, al llegar la clase de matemáticas, hubo un momento en el que se me quedó mirando y pareció casi como si fuese a levantarse pero finalmente se quedó en su asiento con la misma cara de perro que el día anterior._

_Así que creo poder decir que... ¡Tú estrategia funciona, Temari! Hoy es el debut de Tenten, de la que os estáis encargando (probablemente mientras escribo esto) Ino y Sakura. Durante toda está semana la pobre es la que menos ha podido avanzar en su plan, puesto que aunque no se ha acercado para nada a Neji creo que él no se ha dado ni cuenta. Sakura ha tenido algún pequeño encontronazo con Sasuke aunque nada fuera de lo normal. Lo de Ino si que está siendo divertidísimo porque en toda la semana no ha dejado de vacilar a Sai: "¡Ah! Sai... ¿Sabías que los periquitos se emparejan de por vida? Ojalá nos rencarnemos en aves... Aunque tú tienes más pinta de ornitorrinco... ¡Voy a la biblioteca a ver si los ornitorrincos también buscan compañero para toda la vida!" Y cosas por el estilo. Lo cierto es que al principio Sai se limitaba a sonreír un poco extrañado, pero ahora creo que comienza a resultarle algo molesto. Bueno, ahora sabe lo que se siente._

_Hinata sigue más o menos como siempre... Esta semana no se ha desmayado pero cada dos por tres tiene una hemorragia nasal al ver a Naruto... Ya os había dicho yo que al verlo iba a perderse en el recuerdo de las fotos ujujuju._

_Temari, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, está ansiosa por ver como se desarrollan las cosas esta noche ya que aún no ha tenido ocasión de poner en prática su estrategia._

_Yo también estoy nerviosa. Y sobretodo porque me da mucho miedo pensar en que pueda ver a Gaara con otra chica esta noche. Pero se que tengo que ser fuerte. Todas tenemos que serlo._

_Estoy enamorada de Gaara y deseo que me quiera como yo a él, me haga gemir su nombre cada vez que... Bueno, ya sabéis cuales son mis deseos jeje. Pero antes de que suceda todo eso quiero que aprenda que NO SOY UNA NIÑA y que me valore como MUJER._

_Creo que el baño ya está libre. Os veo en un rato._

_Firmado: Matsuri Hino_

* * *

-Tíos, esta fiesta es lo más.- comentó Lee a sus amigos en cuanto entraron en la casa de Sasori. Estaba llena hasta los topes y las cervezas y copas rulaban por todas partes. Buena música amenizaba el ambiente, conformado por gente de aspecto interesante. En seguida los chicos comenzaron a fijarse en las féminas que había por allí.

- Joder, ¿has visto a la rubia esa? Menudo par de tetas...- comentó Sai sin cortarse un pelo.

- Pues la morena que va a su lado no se queda atrás.- respondió Neji en tanto que esbozaba una sonrisa perversa. Esa noche iba a divertirse mucho.

-¡Ah!-escucharon una voz cerca suyo.- ¡Anikiiiii!-. De pronto un joven muy similar a Sasuke se acercó casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba al joven Uchiha que intentaba soltarse de si asfixiante hermano.

- ¡Suéltame Itachi! ¡Si tú no tienes sentido del ridículo yo sí!- farfulló molesto Sasuke en tanto que empujaba a su hermano quien lo miraba compungido.

- Eres un aburrido Sasuke... No me extraña que no tengas novia con esa cara de vinagre.- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada en tanto que los demás soltaban una risotada. Conocían perfectamente al hermano mayor de Sasuke y sabían que le encantaba burlarse de su hermanito menor.- Veo que has traído a toda la tropa... Aunque ¿dónde está el simpático de Naruto?- preguntó curioso Itachi al no ver al rubio amienemigo de su hermano.

- Ese dobe se ha resfriado y no ha podido venir.- explicó Sasuke.- Lo cual me viene de perlas. En las fiestas siempre se pasa de madre y tengo que acabar cuidando de él.- dijo secamente.

-Bueno... No olvides la vez en la que Naruto evitó que te sacases los calzoncillos en la fiesta de...- Shikamaru cortó la frase al recibir la fulminante mirada de Sasuke quién se avergonzaba profundamente de aquel episodio y no deseaba que su hermano lo supiese.

- En fín.- suspiró Itachi con aburrimiento.- En cualquier caso siempre venís solos. ¿Acaso las chicas os tienen alergia o qué?-.

- Somos nosotros los que les tenemos alergia.- comenzó Neji para añadir al ver que Itachi estaba apunto de soltar alguna barbaridad con respecto a su inclinación sexual.- Pero no a todas. Por eso hemos venido a esta fiesta.-.

- Umm... Ya veo.- respondió Itachi desilusionado al no descubrir a ningún gay en el grupo de su hermano.- Yo estaré con mis compañeros de universidad, podéis venir si queréis, aunque imagino que preferiréis disfrutar ejem del amibiente.-. Todos asintieron e Itachi, tras otra salvaje demostración de cariño con Sasuke, se marchó junto a un chico pelirrojo, Sasori, el anfitrión de la fiesta.

- Bueno...- comenzó Sasuke.- Aquí nos separamos.-.

- Vale... A las dos nos reunimos todos en la entrada.- comenzó Shikamaru aunque fue interrumpido por un particularmente animado Gaara.

- Los que no hayan pillado cacho, quieres decir ¿no?-. Todos lo miraron un poco extrañados. Gaara no solía ser particularmente ligón. No es que le faltasen chicas, pero eran ellas las que lo buscaban. Por eso verle tan animado era algo raro. Suponían que estar todo el fin de semana anterior en cama, sin salir ni darle al cuerpo su dosis habitual de placer sin compromiso, lo había trastornado un poco.

- Por mi no hay problema. Los que a las dos estén sin pareja que se reunan aquí mismo y decidan que hacer.- dijo Neji arrogante y seguro de que él no sería uno de ellos.

Tras un par de palabras más todos se dispersaron en busca de bebida y alguna mujer con la que pasar un rato interesante en alguna habitación.

* * *

- Bueno, aquí estamos.- dijo Sakura a sus amigas a tan solo unos metros de la casa de Sasori. Las chicas la miraron con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad. Todas estaban asustadas por lo que podría suceder ahí dentro, pero por otra parte deseosas de descubrirlo.

- Chicas... ¿Seguras que me veo bien?- dijo una preocupada Tenten que jugeteaba nerviosa con su pelo, el cual ya no llevaba en sus habituales moñitos.

- Estás preciosa Tenten, y vas a deslumbrar a todo el mundo.- sonrió Ino satisfecha de lo que consideraba su mayor obra de arte hasta la fecha. La verdad es que no le había costado mucho trabajo, pues como había dicho Temari, Tenten ya era guapa sin necesidad de artificios. Una ropa un poco más provocativa, un cambio de peinado y algo de sombra en los ojos habían sido más que suficiente.

- Y a mi primo el que más.- añadió Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si Neji no se daba cuenta de lo espectacular que era Tenten, tanto por dentro como por fuera, entonces es que no se la merecía.

- ¿Entramos ya? Me estoy congelando.- se quejó Matsuri. Todas iban con gruesos abrigos que las cubrían completamente, pero el atuendo que llevaban por debajo no era precisamente el más indicado para una noche de noviembre.

- Si, vamos.- respondió Temari con decisión y todas la siguieron hasta la entrada. No había nadie en el exterior de la casa debido al frío que hacía, pero la puerta estaba abierta así que, sin vacilar un instante, entraron en la casa.

En seguida los abrigos se les hicieron pesados, debido al calor que hacía dentro. La música estaba alta y la gente ya comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de estar pasándoselo muy bien. Justo a su izquierda vieron a una pareja besándose como si fuese el fin del mundo y un poco más allá unos tíos hacían una ronda de chupitos.

Nadie reparó en su presencia y Temari las condujo por las escaleras hasta la planta superior, la cual estaba un poco más vacía.

- Aquí hay un armario dónde nuestros abrigos estarán a salvo.- comentó para luego añadir al ver las caras de sus amigas.- En mi primer año vine a una de estas fiestas. Los padres de Sasori viajan mucho al extranjero por su empleo y se queda solo habitualmente. No he venido muchas veces, porque bueno...- titubeó un poco- siempre he preferido ir con vosotras para estar con Shikamaru, pero la vez que estube me lo pasé bien.

Las chicas dejaron sus abrigos en el lugar indicado y bajaron de nuevo al primer piso. Si antes nadie había reparado en ellas, en la escalera todas las miradas se posaron sobre las hermosas desconocidas que bajaban por ella.

Temari, que iba primero, llevaba el pelo recogido pero no en sus habituales coletitas, sino en un moño alto con algunos mechones desprendidos. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos negros, con unos altísimos zapatos de cuña, negros también. Una hermosa blusa blanca de seda con botones negros completaba el atuendo. La blusa no era escotada, ni tampoco muy ceñida más bien al contrario, pero la tela era semi transparente y dejaba adivinar las formas de Temari, y el sujetador negro que llevaba por debajo. La raya negra y el ahumado también negro que llevaba hacía destacar sus ojos verdes, dándole un aspecto misterioso y elegante. Si había elegido ese atuendo que la hacía parecer todavía más mujer, era precisamente, para contrarrestar todos los años en los que su ropa de fiesta consistía en vestidos de colores pastel, sombras de ojos claras y zapatos planos con los que intentaba parecer más joven para que Shikamaru no notase tanto esa "abismal" diferencia de tres años. Pero ahora iba a ser justo lo contrario.

Ino caminaba muy resuelta tras Temari. Estaba acostumbrada a ser considerada atractiva por los hombres y no tenía que poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello porque se trataba más de su actitud que de como vistiese. Sabía que derrochaba feminidad y una especie de superioridad que, aunque en el caso de las chicas servía para granjarse su odio, de los chicos obtenía su admiración.

Aquella noche llevaba un vestido azul cielo, totalmente recto y ceñido al cuerpo que bajaba hasta media pierna y que aunque por delante resultaba bastante discreto, dejaba su espalda al aire. Precisamente por eso no había cambiado su acostumbrado peinado y lo llevaba igual que siempre. Una coleta alta con un mechón a modo de flequillo cubriéndole un ojo, los cuales llevaba también con un ahumado como de Temari, pero este en azul, con los labios de un pálido rosa.

Matsuri sonreía nerviosa tras Ino, desacostumbrada a que se la comiesen con los ojos. Su vestido era de un impactante color rojo, incluso un poco más corto que el de Ino, pero no tan ceñido al cuerpo. Tenía un delicado escote palabra de honor que no mostraba más de lo debido pero que resultaba muy tentador, debido a que el corto pelo de Matsuri dejaba su cuello al aire. Ella no se había puesto unos zapatos tan altos como los de sus amigas, sino que llevaba unas bailarinas con un ligero tacón. En el pelo se había colocado unas simples horquillas rojas a cada lado, para que se viese bien su rostro el cual llevaba maquillado discretamente. Una sombra en tonos dorado oscuro en los ojos que combinaba perfectamente con el brazalete dorado que llevaba en el brazo por todo adorno.

Detrás la tímida Hinata que se sujetaba a la barandilla rogando por no desmayarse. Al igual que Matsuri no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes miradas, pero determinó aguantar a sabiendas de que si perdía el conocimiento se perdería toda la fiesta. Su pelo negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura lo llevaba suelto, y su maquillaje era, como las demás chicas, un ahumado azul, pero más oscuro que el de Ino, que contrastaba con sus peculiares ojos grises. Su vestido, a juego con el maquillaje y su pelo, parecía negro aunque con la luz se notaba que en verdad era azul oscuro. Ceñido hasta la cintura y luego cayendo suavemente hasta la rodilla con un bonito lazo delimitando cada parte. Era, desde luego, el menos provocativo de todos, pero no por ello dejaba de llamar la atención ya que ceñía el pecho de Hinata, que era la que lo tenía más prominente de todas sus amigas, incluída Temari. En los labios llevaba un gloss transparente que los hacía ver jugosos y apetecibles. Tal y como sus amigas la describían más de una vez, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Sakura era la siguiente que sonreía medio avergonzada medio satisfecha de las miradas. Llevaba su peculiar cabello rosado recogido en una trenza de espiga a medio lado, dejando unos mechones rebeldes sueltos. La trenza caía justo por el lado de su vestido que tenía tira, puesto que el otro lado quedaba al descubierto. Este era de un color verde jade, justo como el de sus ojos, y se ceñía a su cuerpo mostrando su espectacular figura. No tenía escote, pero la parte de hombro y espalda que mostraba era más que suficiente para dejar embobado a más de uno. Llevaba, al igual que Temari, unas cuñas pero de color verde y su maquillaje consistía en, como no, una sombra también verde que hacía un extraño contraste con sus ojos, que parecían aún más grandes y bellos de lo que eran. En los labios un gloss transparente como el de Hinata.

Y por último pero no menos importante: Tenten. La chica no sabía a dónde mirar mientras el rubor comenzaba a adornar su rostro dándole un aspecto aún más adorable que el de Hinata. No obstante su look era de todo menos de princesita. Se había negado en redondo a usar un vestido, pero no había podido evitar que sus amigas la vistiesen con una falda tubo de color negro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y le llegaba a media pierna también. Llevaba una camisa de color rosa sin mangas que era de la misma tela que la de Temari pero, que si bien por delante no se transparentaba y parecía una simple camisa, por detrás dejaba totalmente al descubierto la espalda de Tenten, quien se había puesto un sujetador sin tirantes, haciendo ver mucho más sensual la unica tira que atravesaba su espalda.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto, haciendo unos delicados bucles y su maquillaje consistía en otro ahumado más, solo que rosa esta vez, con los labios también en un rosa pálido. Unos altísimos tacones negros completaban el conjunto.

- Chi...Chicas.-comenzó Hinata en un susurro.- Todos nos están mirando.-.

- Si... ¿No creeis que nos hemos pasado con esta ropa?- añadió Tenten tirando por su falda hacia abajo.- Van a pensar que somos...

- No van a pensar nada.- la cortó Sakura.- Y si lo hacen da igual. Estoy cansada de que a las mujeres se las juzge por su apariencia. ¿Acaso llevar un vestido escotado ya te convierte automáticamente en una puta?-. Todas negaron con la cabeza.

- Sakura tiene razón.- la apoyó Temari.- Y gran parte de la culpa la tenemos nosotras mismas. Somos las mujeres las que cuando vemos a alguna chica vestida de forma provocativa pensamos "menudo pendón" y a lo mejor es más santa que la que va tapada de pies a cabeza.- concluyó seriamente.

- Cierto.- afirmó Ino.- Y con eso solo conseguimos que los hombres se sientan con derecho a pensar lo mismo. Si nosotras mismas decimos eso de otras chicas... ¿Que no van a decir ellos?-. Las chicas asintieron y Tenten respiró hondo para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

- Teneis razón...Vamos a divertirnos.- empezó para luego murmurar.- Temari hay un chico que viene hacia aquí...-. Todas se giraron para ver a un joven pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellas sonriendo.

-¡Temari! ¡Que bien que hayas venido!-exclamó para luego mirar a las demás.- ¿Son amigas tuyas?-.

- Si... Perdona que las haya traído a todas, pero cuando les dije lo increíbles que son sus fiestas, ninguna quiso perdérsela.-.

- No hay problema... Con lo guapas que son todas habría sido una lástima que alguna se quedase en casa.- comentó coqueto mientras les guiñaba un ojo.- ¿Venís? Deidara y Pain están batiendose en un duelo que promete ser muy interesante.-.

- ¿Un duelo?-. preguntó Hinata confundida.

- De alcóholicos.- respondió Sasori divertido.- Se han retado a ver quien aguanta más bebiendo chupitos. Konan está toda preocupada aunque no lo quiere reconocer. Se alegrará mucho de que hayas venido.-.

Fueron a la cocina, dónde en la mesa Pain se procalmaba ganador mientras Deidara vomitaba en una papelera. Las chicas pusieron cara de asco, pero no pudieron evitar reír al ver como Pain, totalmente borracho y cansado del sermón que Konan le estaba dando, le plantó un beso en los labios que dejó en shock a la chica.

- La pena es que mañana no recordará nada de esto.- susurró Temari a sus amigas.- Pain es, generalmente, bastante serio y formal. Y Konan también. Pero todos sabemos que están totalmente enamorados uno del otro.-

- ¡Nagatooo! ¡Te mataré!-. rugió la chica para luego salir corriendo trás Pain que huía desesperadamente, no se sabe si de la joven o porque necesitaba un lavabo urgentemente.

- ¿Nagato?- preguntó Ino curiosa.

- Es el nombre de Pain.- respondió Temari.- Pero solo Konan lo llama así. No os dejeis llevar por las apariencias. Habitualmente Konan es tan seria como Pain, pero cuando el hace alguna locura como esta, consigue sacarla de sus casillas.- concluyó divertida, mientras las chicas reían. Pronto fueron presentadas a los demás amigos de Temari, entre ellos un atractivo chico de cabellos casi blancos llamado Suigetsu que comenzó a coquetear con Sakura nada más verla, causando la furia de una joven pelirroja de gafas, también amiga de Temari, Karín.

- ¡Déjame tranquilo, zanahoria!- gritó Suigetsu mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica.- Quiero disfrutar de la fiesta y ver tu cara de amargada me lo impide.-.

- ¡Púdrete cabeza de tiburón!- gritó la chica fuera de sí.- ¡Nadie querría tener que aguantarte, entérate!-.

La pelea entre esos dos continuó un buen rato, y Sakura se quedó sorprendida al ver que aunque algunas cosas que Suigetsu le decía a Karín eran bastante crueles, la chica no se cortaba un pelo y se las devolvía de la misma forma.

Así pasaron un rato entretenido, conociendo gente y tomando algunas copas (menos Temari que tenía que conducir), por lo que al cabo de un rato estaban todas un poco achispadillas, aunque nada serio. Fue entonces cuando decidieron dar un rodeo por la fiesta a ver si veían a los chicos. Eran casi las dos y la fiesta estaba en su cúlmen.

* * *

- Pues al final... Estamos todos aquí.- dijo Lee apesumbrado, aunque secretamente felíz de no ser el único que no había ligado.

- No te confundas...-comenzó Sasuke.- Yo me he tirado a una morena hace un rato, pero como no dejaba de decirme que teníamos que volver a quedar me he largado.

- Algo similar me ha pasado a mi.- añadio Neji.- pero la tía iba tan borracha que se quedó dormida después de hacerlo y empezó a soltar unos ronquidos insoportables.- Todos rieron mientras Neji ponía cara de desagrado.- ¿Tú qué, Gaara?-.

- ¿Habeís visto antes a unas gemelas muy monas?-preguntó el chico con malicia haciendo que sus amigos abriesen los ojos sorprendidos.- Pues han sido mis acompañantes esta noche. Pero también eran muy pesadas y tenía ganas de estar un rato con vosotros.- concluyó orgulloso de su conquista, bueno, conquistas.

- Shikamaru y yo hemos ido a emborracharnos y charlar tranquilamente, porque no había ninguna mujer lo suficientemente interesante.- dijo Sai sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Acaso se necesita a una mujer interesante para un polvo?- preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.-.

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, pero las carcajadas se cortaron de golpe al ver aparecer a un grupo de chicas muy familiares para ellos.

- No me jodas...- comenzó Shikamaru.- ¿Esas no son...?-.

- Sakura...-murmuró Sasuke más alto de lo que hubiese querido, pero para su buena suerte, ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupados en restregarse los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era una alucinación.

Más alucinante fue el hecho de que las chicas, a pesar de haberlos visto, se hicieron las desentendidas y se dedicaron a hablar con otras personas, a bailar o incluso beber, sin hacerles el mínimo caso.

- ¿La de rosa no es... Tenten-chan?-preguntó Lee confundido haciendo que los chicos la mirasen asombrados y Neji el que más. El Hyoga no pudo evitar analizarla de arriba abajo, escandalizándose al ver la espalda totalmente descubierta de la joven, pero incapaz de evitar un latigazo de deseo. Esto último lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sólo era Tenten... Aunque lo cierto era que la chica que veía bailar divertida con su prima, estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la Tenten de siempre. Un momento... ¡Bailaba con su prima! El malhumor de Neji, el cual había aumentado de forma significativa al reparar en Tenten, se duplicó al ver a su adorada Hinata-sama allí. Aquella no era una fiesta a la que su prima debiese asistir.

- Voy a...-comenzó todavía algo perdido.- Voy a llevarme a mi prima de aquí, no es una fiesta para ella.- Todos se fijaron en Hinata, sorprendidos también de lo hermosa que se veía, pero se abstubieron de hacer ningún comentario, sabedosos de que Neji se lo haria pagar.

En unas zancadas se acercó a Hinata y Tenten, que lo miraron entre confundidas y temerosas.

- Hinata-sama, debo pedirle que por favor me permita acompañarla a casa.- comenzó el Hyoga aunque mientras hablaba mantenía sus ojos fijos en Tenten.- Esta fiesta no es adecuada para alguien como usted.-.

- Emm... Lo siento, nii-san... Pero he venido con mis amigas y yo...-comenzó Hinata sin mucho ímpetu.

- No creo que a su padre le agrade mucho saber que ha estado aquí, y menos que yo la he visto y lo he permitido.- añadió Neji a sabiendas de que al escuchar la mención de su padre Hinata aceptaría marcharse. Y ya estaba agarrandola del brazo para marcharse, cuando otra mano detuvo la suya.

- Ella se queda.- dijo con fiereza Tenten haciendo que Neji se sorprendiese un poco al no ver en sus ojos su acostumbrada dulzura.

- No. Hinata-sama se viene conmigo a casa.- terció Neji todavía más enojado al ver como Tenten se atrevía a oponerse a él.

- No. Eres su primo, no su guardaespaldas y Hinata tiene el permiso de su padre para salir hoy.- añadió Tenten enfurecida. Las demás se dieron cuenta del enfrentamiento, pero decidieron no acercarse. Aquella lucha iba más allá de si Hinata podía o no quedarse y todas lo sabían.

- Seguramente Hiashi-sama no estaba enterado de que clase de fiesta era o no la habría permitido venir.- continuó el chico en sus trece.- Insisto, Hinata-sama, vayámonos. Es por su bien.- finalizó.

- ¡Y tú que sabes lo que le conviene!- exclamó Tenten fuera de sí.- Tú tienes su misma edad y también estás aquí... Además Hinata está con nosotras y se lo está pasando bien. ¡Deja de pensar que eres superior a todos Hyoga!-. Aunque la música seguía sonando, prácticamente las conversaciones habían cesado ante la discusión de esos dos, y parecía que Tenten era la vencedora del asalto, pues Neji se quedó sin saber que responder ante su última acusación.

- No me voy a ir nii-san.- dijo Hinata suave pero firmemente.- Agradezco tu preocupación pero me lo estoy pasando bien y quiero quedarme un rato más.- Neji la miró enojado, aunque suspiró resignado al ver la dulce mirada de su prima. Con una reverencia se retiró y regresó con sus amigos. Los chicos no se atrevieron a hacer mención a lo sucedido, y mientras Neji no dejaba de dar vueltas a las duras palabras que habían salido de la boca de Tenten.

* * *

Tan solo una hora después, el ambiente seguía igual de cargado o incluso más. Chicos y chicas se habían dividido, y cada uno se encontraba en una esquina de la casa.

Por un lado estaba Temari, que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla con sus compañeros de universidad. Lo cierto es que lamentaba no haber quedado más con ellos, pues eran gente impresionantemente divertida e inteligente, con quienes podía hablar de los temas que le interesaban. Temari estudiaba Relaciones Internacionales, pues con su particular afición por las estrategias, le venía como anillo al dedo y aunque adoraba a sus amigas, era gratificante poder compartir sus ideas y gustos con gente que también los compartiese. Y como guinda a una noche fabulosa, por el rabillo del ojo veía a Shikamaru quien la observaba desde el otro extremo desde ya hacía un buen rato. No sabía que pensamientos podían pasar por la cabeza del Nara, pero estaba claro que ahora mismo era él y no ella, quien se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

Lo cierto es que por ahí iban los tiros. Shikamaru conservaba su semblante aburrido y fumaba sin interés, pero su cerebro no paraba de trabajar a toda pastilla. No conseguía asimilar el shock que acababa de recibir. La Temari que tenía delante era total y absolutamente... Una mujer. Y no solo por su aspecto, que también. No podía dejar de mirarla, puesto que se veía elegante, hermosa y sofisticada. Y muy adulta. Pero no era solo la ropa. Su actitud era distinta... Más fresca, despreocupada, natural. No le había mirado ni una sola vez y parecía inmersa en una conversación en la que, por lo que había oído, el no podría meter baza al estar hablando de asuntos de la universidad. Por primera vez, recordó con claridad que Temari era tres años mayor que él. Que aunque sus amigas fuesen a su clase tenía otra vida totalmente diferente a la suya. Otra vida seguramente más apetecible, con gente diferente y más interesante que un simple chico de instituto... Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero ante el último pensamiento. No le agradaba la idea de que Temari lo considerase inferior. Un simple chico de instituto. Y eso que era lo que él había hecho con ella. Considerarla una cría a pesar de ser ya una mujer universitaria. Pero es que nunca había demostrado tanto serlo como aquel día. Y Shikamaru se descubrió deseando con todas sus fuerzas a la joven y elegante mujer a la que veía reírse totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tenten charlaba muy amigablemente con Lee, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. "Ese imbécil de Neji... que se habrá creído. Detesto que siempre se crea superior y piense que tiene la razón en todo. Pero esta vez ha tenido que aguantarse y ceder. Bueno, una lección de humildad no le viene mal a nadie y estoy tan contenta de haber sido yo quién se la he dado..."

- ¿Holaaaa? ¿Me estás escuchando Tenten-chan?-preguntó Lee mientras agitaba su mano frente a a cara de la chica.

- Oh si... Perdona, me he distraído un momento.- se disculpó.- Continúa por favor.- dijo mientras sonreía amablemente y Lee le devolvía la sonrisa. Pero por allí cerca estaba otro chico cuya cara se encontraba a quilómetros luz de esbozar una sonrisa. "No comprendo nada. Esta noche Tenten parece otra... Y haberme hablado así... No. Es inaceptable. Habrá sido simplemente porque no quería que Hinata-sama se fuese. Tenten siempre ha hecho todo lo que yo le he pedido. Más tarde hablaré con ella y seguro que me pide disculpas. Comprobaré que todo ha sido un arrebato y que sigue siendo la misma de siempre por más atractiva y deseable que se... ¡¿En que mierda estoy pensando?!

* * *

Cuando el chico desapareció para ir a por un par de copas para ambos, Sakura suspiró satisfecha. Solo habían sido un par de besos sin importancia, pero habían servido para dejarle claro al imbécil de Sasuke, que llevaba un rato rondando por allí, que ella no se iba a quedar toda la vida esperándolo, y que estaba muy equivocado si creía que nadie repararía en ella.

No obstante, su sensación de felicidad duró poco, porque en cuanto el chico se fue, Sasuke Uchiha se plantó ante ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro.

- Vaya, vaya Haruno... No me imaginaba que te vería por aquí.- comentó mirando con descaro a la chica que, aunque un poco avergonzada de la perversa mirada que el Uchiha le estaba dirigiendo no se amedrentó.

- Hay tantas cosas que no puedes imaginar Uchiha...- respondió con indiferencia, aunque muy atenta a la reacción del chico, al que en seguida le desapareció su sonrisa petulante, aunque solo por un instante.

- Umm... Puede ser. No imaginé verte nunca tan bonita.- comenzó acercandose poco a poco a la chica haciendo que el corazón de Sakura empezase a bombear más deprisa.- Tampoco imaginé que me detendría aquí a hablarte y a decirte algo que tampoco nunca imaginé.- Al término de estas palabras Sakura se sentía a punto de desvanecerse. ¿Tan poco había aguantado Sasuke? ¿Tan fácil había sido hacerle caer?.- Pero es que nunca imaginé verte comportándote como una zorra, restregándote con cualquier tío, como ese imbécil que se acaba de ir.- Acabó la frase muy orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas. De nuevo había sido una estúpida. Tal vez en esta ocasión no lo había demostrado, pero interiormente había vuelto a ilusionarse y el maldito Sasuke había vuelto a dejarla hecha polvo. Pero la cosa no quedaría así e, incapaz de contener su furia, le dió una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas que le giró el rostro al Uchiha.

- ¡A mí no vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, y aunque lo fuera no eres nadie para juzgarme!- exclamó fuera de sí. De pronto el Uchiha pareció reaccionar, porque la tomó por las muñecas, empujándola contra la pared sin preocuparse por si la lastimaba para luego volver a poner su rostro a una distancia a penas imperceptible del de Sakura y comenzar a hablar sobre su boca.

- Y tu tampoco eres nadie para golpearme así.- susurró peligrosamente.- Pero, de todas formas, lo dejaré pasar. Después de todo, nunca serás capaz de lastimarme realmente Sakura.- terminó diciendo su nombre junto al oído de la chica, que era incapaz de moverse.

Hacía ya unos minutos que Sasuke se había marchado, y Sakura aún seguía en la misma postura, con la mirada perdida, todavía incapaz de creerse lo que había pasado.

Solo cuando su acompañante regresó con las bebidas volvió a la realidad y toda la furia y el odio contra Sasuke regresó a ella. Comenzó a beber su copa, totalmente ajena a lo que el chico le decía, mientras su mente maquinaba un plan con el que vengarse del pelo gallina ese. De pronto vio pasar a alguien a quién Temari no le había presentado formalmente, pero le había indicado quien era y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formase en su rostro, asustando a su acompañante, quién huyó al ver que la hermosa chica con la que estaba parecía ahora una especie de bruja psicópata.

- Nunca seré capaz de lastimarte realmente ¿eh?- susurró cruelmente la chica.- En seguida lo comprobaremos.

* * *

- Hoy pareces una bella flor, Ino.- dijo galantemente Sai a la rubia, que bailaba despreocupada con Karín, que hacía ya largo rato había dejado de pelear con Suigetsu.

- Oh... Sai.- comenzó fingiendo sentirse avergonzada.- Tu en cambio me recuerdas a un cactus. Aunque tranquilo...-añadió con falsa preocupación.- He leído que algunas especies dan flores, así que puede ser que incluso tú tengas tu oportunidad.-.

- Últimamente lees mucho, ¿no crees?- preguntó Sai, quien ya empezaba a estar un poco harto de la extraña actitud de Ino. Ya nunca lo buscaba y cuando él iba a hablar con ella siempre le respondía con cosas cada vez más extrañas.

- Si, claro. Pero eso es bueno ¿sabes? No querría que los chicos se fijasen en mí solo por mi apariencia.- respondió Ino en un tono medio en broma medio en serio.

- Sí... Tienes razón. Pero últimamente no... No pareces tú.- dijo Sai sin saber muy bien como explicarse.- Lo que quiero decir es que tu comportamiento me recuerda a...-.

- ¡Al tuyo!- exclamó Ino con una sonrisa.- Pero es que me he dado cuenta de que es mucho mejor hacer como tú. Dejarse llevar por las emociones es una tontería. Lo mejor es basarse en lo que dicen los expertos que escriben libros y manuales. Siendo espontáneo corres el riesgo de equivocarte, pero así siempre diré lo que tú quieras oír cuando lo quieras oír y viceversa. Así yo no me enfadaré como en nuestra primera cita cuando te empeñaste en pagar... Ahora sé que es porque lo dice el "Manual de conquista" capítulo tres "La primera cita".- concluyó Ino sonriente pero hablando con seriedad, como si se creyese todo lo que estaba diciendo. Sai la contempló sin saber que decir. Ino todavía recordaba su primera cita... La primera y la última. Pues aunque estuviesen coqueteando constantemente desde entonces, las cosas nunca quedaron claras entre ellos.

"Y creo que con esta nueva forma de ser de Ino aún van a estar menos claras" Pero aún así, a pesar de sus pensamientos, Sai no se atrevió, como de costumbre, a salirse de lo establecido.

- Me... Me parece una buena idea, Ino.- dijo mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.- Bueno, ahora tengo que irme puesto que mañana debo madrugar. Espero que te lo pases muy bien esta noche.

- Muchas gracias, Sai.- respondió la chica sonriente también.- Te veo el lunes en clase.- agregó mientras se despedía moviendo la mano. Pero cuando Sai desapareció su sonrisa también lo hizo y se limitó a suspirar tristemente. "Vale, lo reconozco. Una parte de mi esperaba algo como "No, Ino. Deseo que seamos espontáneos. Discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta" pero bueno, tendría que haber sabido que no podía ser tan fácil" Trás estos tristes pensamientos Ino resolvió no volver a acordarse del idiota de Sai en toda la noche. Estaba en una fiesta y tenía pensado divertirse.

* * *

-Matsuri... Creo que no deberías beber más.- comentó una preocupada Hinata a su amiga que parecía estar ya en otro mundo.

- Casi no he bebido Hina-chan... Deberías ser mash divertida.. Se que estás triste porque Naruto no ha venido pero...- Matsuri se interrumpió al ver un chico muy guapo pasar por su lado y lo siguió con la mirada.- pero... ¿Qué decía? ¡Ah, si! Que aunque no haya venido tienes que intentar pasarlo bien...- comentó la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la peliazul.

- Me lo estoy pasando bien, pero tengo ganas de irme.- al ver la cara de Matsuri continuó.- Y no es porque Naruto-kun no haya venido... Pero es que hay un chico que me llevaba persiguiendo toda la fiesta y no me gusta nada.- negó con la cabeza mirando a lo lejos, y Matsuri se giró para ver a un tío con cara de pervertido mirar a Hinata de arriba abajo.

- Umm...Tienes razón. Quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a las chicas para irnos.- comentó Matsuri un poco preocupada.

- No... No hace falta. Las demás deben de estar pasarselo bien.- dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza.- Y antes de que digas que me acompañas tú... Aún no has visto a Gaara y sé que lo estás deseando.- Matsuri se sonrojó mientras Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

- Pero entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó la castaña un poco aturdida por la bebida.

- Me iré yo sola.- dijo Hinata y al ver que Matsuri abría la boca para protestar añadió.- Venga Matsuri... Vivo a tres calles de aquí. No me pasará nada.- dijo sonriendo la Hyoga en tanto que Matsuri fruncía el ceño.

- No... No me parece bien Hinata.- negó con la cabeza.- Vinimos juntas y nos iremos...-.

-¡OH! ¿¡Que hace Gaara desnudándose detrás tuyo!?-. chilló de pronto Hinata.

- ¿Que demonios...?- comenzó Matsuri dándose la vuelta para ver que allí no había ningún pelirrojo sexy descamisándose. Cúando se volvió para recriminar a Hinata que se riése así de ella vio que la peliazul ya no estaba.

- Condenada cara de ángelito...-murmuró mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.- Pero la culpa también es mía por ser tan crédula... Y tan pervertida.- lloró Matsuri internamente, al ver lo fácil que era tomarle el pelo. De pronto, la sintonía de mensaje de su móvil sonó desde su bolso.

"_JAJAJA... Que inocente eres M-chan! Pero quédate tranquila, en cuanto llegue a casa te llamaré ¿vale? Mientras tanto pásalo bien y no hagas muchas locuras (tu ya me entiendes...) Por cierto... Si no te importa coge mi abrigo cuando os marcheis, que con las prisas me lo he dejado. Dales un beso a todas de mi parte. (L)"_

_Hinata._

- Esta Hinata... Se las sabe todas.- suspiró la castaña para teclear algo rápidamente y luego mirar a su alrededor.- ¡Bueno! Será mejor que vaya a divertirme un rato... El pervertido ahora que se ha ido Hinata me está mirando a mi...- su frente se sombreó de azul y salió corriendo hacia otra parte.

"_¡Esta me la pagas Hyoga! Más te vale que llegues de una pieza a casa para que nadie me quite el gusto de desmembrarte lentamente cuando te vea. No, ahora en serio, ten cuidado y acuérdate de llamarme. Por tu abrigo no pro, yo me encargo. (L)"_

_Matsuri_

* * *

Hinata leyó divertida el mensaje de su amiga. Matsuri siempre parecía tomárselo todo a broma, pero cúando se trataba de sus amigas parecía una madre pesada. Bueno... Todas lo eran en algún momento. Y aquella noche Hinata era la irresponsable que se iba sola para llegar temprano a casa... ¿Eso era de alguien irresponsable?

Lo que más lamentaba era haber olvidado su abrigo... Se estaba muriendo de frío. Pero como bien le había dicho a Matsuri, su casa estaba cerca, así que en diez minutos estaría al calorcito de sus mantas viendo... Su cara se tornó de un rojo brillante al recordar las fotos de Naruto que adornaban su habitación. Como lamentaba no haberle visto esa noche...Por lo que había dicho Lee llevaba toda la semana resfriado y al final su madre no le había dejado salir. Bueno. Lo importante era que se recuperase.

Una silueta al fondo de la calle la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Hinata tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba desierta, y ya había dejado bastante atrás la casa de Sasori. Intentó no asustarse. Conforme la figura se acercaba pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico que caminaba bastante rápido.

Bajó la cabeza cuando vio que se acercaba y ya lo había cruzado cuando...

- ¿Hinata-chan?-. El corazón le dio un vuelco y al girarse se encontró de frente con...

- Na... Namikaze-san.- murmuró la chica rígida como una tabla. ¿No estabas... enfermo?- acertó a preguntar mientras el rubio sonreía.

- Sí... Aún lo estoy.- y al hablar su voz sonó nasal.- Pero no podía perderme la fiesta por nada del mundo, ¡así que esperé a que mis padres se durmiesen para salir ttebayo!- exclamó el chico sonriente para luego mirar a Hinata de arriba abajo. La chica se sonrojó incapaz de decir nada.- ¿Sabes? Por un momento no te había reconocido... ¡Estás preciosa Hinata-chan!-. Si de pronto a uno le anunciasen que le ha tocado la lotería y que se ha vuelto multimillonario tendríamos más o menos la equivalencia de lo felíz que se encontraba la Hyoga en ese momento. ¡Naruto le había dicho que estaba guapa! ¡No! Guapa no... ¡Preciosa!

- Mu..Muchas gracias... Namikaze-san- respondió.- Eres muy amable.-.

- Por favor Hinata-chan... Nos conocemos desde hace años y antes creo que no me llamabas así.- dijo mientras hacía muecas intentando recordar. Hinata no pudo evitar una tierna sonrisa. Era cierto que antes no le llamaba Namikaze-san. Comenzó a llamarlo asi después de lo de las animadoras el año pasado. Pero antes, las pocas ocasiones en que se dirigía a él lo llamaba...

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamó el chico sonriente.- Así era como me llamabas... ¿Podrías llamarme así de nuevo Hinata-chan? Me gustaba mucho más.-.

- Ss..Si. Claro. Así te llamaré... Naruto-kun.- comentó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de todo corazón. De pronto el rubio se sintió algo extraño. La sonrisa de Hinata resultaba tan cálida...

- Ehh...-comenzó el chico un poco perdido.- ¿Cómo es que estás tu sola por aquí?- preguntó al fijarse que nadie la acompañaba.

- He estado en la fiesta... Pero regreso a casa ya.- respondió la chica.- Las demás aún están allí, pero como cada una estaba por su lado, no quise que se molestasen en acompañarme.-.

- Entonces yo te acompañaré, ttebayó.- dijo Naruto muy convencido, haciendo que Hinata abriese mucho os ojos.

- No... No es necesario, Naruto-kun.- habló Hinata preocupada.- No quisiera ser molestia.-.

- No lo eres. Para nada.- respondió el chico mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se quedaba con una camisa blanca que marcaba sus pectorales, haciendo que Hinata tuviese que contenerse al recordar las fotos que mostraban lo que había bajo esa camisa.- Toma.- dijo Naruto tendiéndole la chaqueta.- Hace mucho frío para que vayas sin nada encima. Imagino que te olvidarías la chaqueta en la fiesta. Normalmente vistes mucho más formal.- acabó diciendo mientras ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Hinata, que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la felicidad.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la chica hablando tranquilamente. No sabía si eran los resultados de la "terapia de choque" pero se sentía mucho más relajada que de costumbre hablando con el rubio y, aunque todavía le daba mucha vergüenza, algo era algo.

"Al menos puedo conseguir que me vea como una amiga. ¡No! Solo que haya reparado en mí ya es un gran logro. Y me ha prestado su chaqueta y me está acompañando a casa... Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida"

- ¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto al ver como la chica tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que un hilillo de baba le escurría.- ¿Estás bien?-.

- ¡Oh! Si... Si, lo siento, Naruto-kun, me he perdido un poco...- Entonces reparó en el chico. Su mirada se veía brillante y tenía el rostro enrojecido. ¿Podría ser...?

- Hinata-chan...-comenzó Naruto deteniéndose.- Me gustaría preguntarte algo.- dijo el chico muy serio. Los ojos de la Hyoga crecieron de la impresión. ¿Acaso Naruto iba a... declararse? No. Imposible. Total, completa y remotamente imposible. Pero lo que si estaba claro es que iba a decirle algo my importante.- Verás... En estos días me he dado cuenta de que las cosas son diferentes.- "Un momento" pensó la Hyoga "Quizás no sea tan total, completa y remotamente imposible".- Y es que he notado que... Sakura-chan no está tan pendiente del teme y he pensado que, a lo mejor ya no le gusta.-. Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para la chica, que de pronto bajó la cabeza al sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.- Y como eres una de sus mejores amigas tal vez podrías ayudarme y decirme si tengo alguna oportunidad con ella, ttebayó.- Naruto sonrió para luego rascarse la nuca al ver que Hinata estaba cabizbaja.- Oh... Debes de pensar que soy un idiota y que no tengo oportunidad, pero eres tan buena que no me lo quieres decir...- Naruto seguía parloteando, pero Hinata se encontraba ya ajena a lo que le decía. ¿¡Como podía haber sido tan estúpida!? Naruto había estado enamorado de Sakura desde que eran niños... ¿Como había podido pensar que solo por prestarle una chaqueta ya todo iba a ser diferente? "Eres tan buena..." Hinata bufó haciendo que Naruto interrumpiese su cháchara. Estaba cansada de ser buena.

- ¿Por que, Naruto?- preguntó en voz baja la chica haciendo que al rubio se le pusiesen los pelos de punta al ver que no había usado el sufijo de cortesía. Además comenzaba a notar la cabeza pesada y se sentía a punto de marearse.- ¿Siempre será Sakura?- volvió a preguntar la chica haciendo que al rubio se le abriesen mucho los ojos al ver que se había acercado peligrosamente a él mientras hablaba.- ¿Nunca podrás reparar en otra? ¿Nunca podrás verme... a mi?- terminó de preguntar la chica ya tan cerca que Naruto podía ver las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas. Vista así de cerca se asombró de lo bella que era Hinata. Su cerebro no llegó a asimilar las últimas palabras de la chica pues de pronto notó un intenso calor y como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a difuminarse para acabar volviéndose todo negro y desplomándose sobre ella.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. ¡La estaba besando! ¡Su primer beso era con Naruto-kun! Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y la peliazul se sentía flotar. No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, tal vez solo unas décimas de segundo, hasta que notó como los labios de Naruto se separaban de los suyos y el chico caía desplomado al suelo. Durante unos instantes no acertó a comprender lo que había pasado y se limitó a llevarse un dedo a los labios para delinearlos suavemente.

"Me ha besado. Naruto-kun me ha besado... Él... ¿Naruto-kun?"

- ¡Naruto!- exclamó la chica al verlo tirado inconsciente en el suelo. Al poner la mano en su frente se dio cuenta que ardía de fiebre.- Ha sido por mi culpa...- susurró.- No debiste prestarme tu chaqueta.- murmuró mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello y sacaba su teléfono móvil para llamar a Neji. Él tendría el teléfono de los padres de Naruto y la ayudaría a llevarlo a casa.

* * *

-Jajajajaja... ¡Que bueno! ¿Y dices que se te cayó el armario encima?- Matsuri reía como una desquiciada junto a dos chicos que se le habían juntado cuando salió al jardín de atrás a tomar el fresco. No había nadie fuera debido al frío, pero Matsuri se sentía demasiado sofocada y allí, sentada en una tumbona junto a la piscina (aunque estaba vacía) y esos chicos tan graciosos se estaba bien.

- Voy a buscarte algo de beber- comentó uno de los chicos y se encaminó hacia dentro, mientras el otro se acercaba más a ella.

- ¿Sabes? Eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida.- dijo haciendo que Matsuri se sonrojase hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Ehh... Gracias...- respondió tímidamente. No se sentía a gusto ya. Habría preferido que el chico siguiese bromeando como antes.

- ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó para luego sonreír al ver que Matsuri negaba con la cabeza.- Me alegro...-susurró sensualmente haciendo que Matsuri se girase a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.- Porque si lo tuvieses no podría hacer esto...- y estaba inclinándose para besarla cuando Matsuri desvió el rostro.

- Yo... Perdona. Me siento muy halagada pero...- comenzó en voz baja.- Hay otro chico que me gusta.-.

- ¿Y dónde está?- dijo el chico que, al ser rechazado por Matsuri, comenzó a hablar de forma hostil.- Yo no lo veo por ninguna parte... Seguro que no le interesas.- Matsuri no respondió y se levantó de la tumbona dónde estaba sentada dispuesta a marcharse, aunque el otro chico, que volvía con las bebidas, le cerró el paso.

- ¿Que te dije?- le preguntó burlonamente a su amigo.- No te la ibas a poder ligar sin... dárle un empujoncito.- dijo esto último alternando su mirada de Matsuri a una de las copas que llevaba en la mano. La chica se asustó de veras. ¡Pretendían drogarla!

"Tranquila... La puerta a la fiesta esta solo a unos metros. Solo tengo que esquivarle y correr hasta dentro para buscar a las demás" Pero lo cierto es que el jardín de Sasori era bastante amplio (las fiestas que daba en verano eran increíbles) y hacer lo que había pensado se veía bastante complicado. Decidida abrió su bolso para llamar a alguna de las chicas que estaban en la casa. Estando tan cerca, aunque la obligasen a tomarse la bebida, no les daría tiempo a hacerle nada.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó el chico que había intentado besarla y Matsuri observó desolada su mano dónde sostenía el teléfono móvil de la chica. Se había metido en una muy gorda.

Gaara suspiró aburrido. La fiesta comenzaba a decaer, al menos para él. Neji había tenido que marcharse al recibir una llamada urgente de su prima, y se había llevado a Lee con él. Sai hacía ya un buen rato que se había marchado. Shikamaru llevaba un buen rato en una esquina inmerso en sus cavilaciones y no le hacía ni caso. Suspiró de nuevo mientras se acercaba a servirse una copa. Allí pudo ver como un chico echaba una pastilla blanca en una de las copas que estaba sirviendo. Al ver que Gaara lo miraba esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Un pequeño regalito para una chica...-dijo mientras le sonreía cómplice.- Ya sabes...-. A Gaara se le revolvieron las tripas.

- No.-contestó seco haciendo que al otro se le desvaneciera la sonrisa.- Yo no necesito usar métodos tan bajos.- afirmó secamente mientras se alejaba de allí y el otro chico lo miraba apretando los puños para luego salir por la puerta trasera.

"Tsk... Menudo imbécil. Aunque más idiota debe ser la pobre que esté con él. Tal vez debería ir a ayudarla... Aunque bueno, si es un poco lista no beberá de la copa de ese estúpido. Todo el mundo sabe como son estas fiestas" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras contemplaba aburrido a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! Gaara...-. Era Temari la que se acercaba con una mueca de preocupación. Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo aunque ya la hubiese visto antes. Temari estaba impresionante y, aunque era su hermana y le fastidiaba reconocerlo, lo cierto es que se veía como toda una mujer.- ¿Has visto a Matsuri?- preguntó la chica y al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco el corazón aunque no dio muestras de ello.

- No. ¿Está aquí?- preguntó no recordando haberla visto entre las amigas de su hermana. Había visto a Tenten, y a Sakura por ahí, pero no a la castaña.

- Claro, idiota.- comentó Temari impaciente y molesta porque el chico no se hubiera fijado.- Iba con un vestido rojo. En fin, si la ves dile que la estamos buscando para irnos.- Temari bufó exasperada.- No las vuelvo a traer a una fiesta. Hinata se ha marchado, Sakura y Matsuri andan desaparecidas por ahí... Menos mal que tengo controladas a Ino y Tenten. Voy a ver si estan en el piso de arriba. Te veo luego.- dijo mientras se despedía haciendo una mueca.

Gaara suspiró... Hacía poco que había estado en el piso de arriba y no la había visto. A no ser que estuviese en una de las habitaciones... Aunque lo dudaba. Matsuri era todavía demasiado niña para "eso".

De pronto, como si de una revelación se tratase, recordó al cerdo de la copa. ¿Acaso podría ser que...? Como impulsado por un resorte Gaara soltó su copa empapando a una chica a su lado que lo miró furibunda y salió corriendo en dirección al jardín trasero. Una vez fuera vio a lo lejos tres figuras que parecían estar forcejeando, una de las cuales llevaba un llamativo vestido rojo.

- Matsuri...-susurró.-¡MATSURI!-.

La chica se detuvo en medio de la lucha que estaba manteniendo al escuchar su nombre en voz de gritos. En el otro extremo del jardín un pelirrojo corría hacia ellos. Los dos tíos se miraron entre sí atemorizados.

- Gaara...-murmuró la chica mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de puro alivio.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó junto a ellos a penas les dio tiempo a reaccionar, asestando un puñetazo al que había puesto la droga en el vaso y cayendo los dos al suelo, dónde comenzaron a golpearse.

El otro tío, que momentaneamente se había quedado paralizado, procedió a ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Ah, no!- exclamó Matsuri. Antes estaba demasiado asustada para recordar lo que había aprendido. Pero ahora que tenía a Gaara a su lado, no tenía miedo.- ¡Métete conmigo, idiota!- exclamó la chica enfurecida, lanzándole un directo a la cara. El chico no pudo esquivarlo, pero a diferencia del otro, pudo mantenerse en pie, y se lanzó contra Matsuri.

Desde el suelo, y todavía peleando con uno de ellos, Gaara vio por el rabillo del ojo como Matsuri se enfrentaba al otro tío, dándo patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. El vestido se le había levantado casi hasta la cintura y su ropa interior comenzaba a asomar. Incluso en la situación en que se encontraba Gaara se puso colorado, desviando la atención por un instante y recibiendo un doloroso golpe en el ojo. Parecía a punto de perder la pelea, cúando vio como el otro tipo asestaba un fuerte puñetazo en el labio a Matsuri. Enfurecido derribó de encima suyo al chico con una patada en la entrepierna y le asestó dos fuertes puñetazos, uno en la cara y otro en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y noqueado en el suelo.

-¡No la toques desgraciado!- exclamó dispuesto a apalizar al otro tipo cuando, de pronto, Matsuri fue más rápida que él y, con una sorprendente velocidad, clavó sus dedos en la garganta del chico, arrancándole un jadeo de dolor, para luego hacerle una impresionate llave y derribarlo pasándolo por encima de su espalda. No contenta una vez en el suelo le clavó con todas sus fuerzas el tacón en la entrepierna al chico.

- Y agradece que no me haya puesto unos más altos.- murmuró sin aliento por el esfuerzo.- O te habría dejado esteril para el resto de tu vida.-. No llegó a saber si el chico le contestó, pues una mano cálida pero firme tiró por ella y la sacó de allí a toda velocidad. Gaara la esperó escribiendole a su hermana avisándola de que él acompañaría a Matsuri a casa mientras la chica cogía su abrigo y se acordaba de tomar el de Hinata. No quería que Temari la viese en ese estado.

Una vez fuera y ya lejos de la fiesta comenzó la discusión.

-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?- preguntó el chico muy enfadado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber por que me dices eso?- respondió con otra pregunta la chica igual de enfadada. Estaba tan aliviada porque no hubiese sucedido nada y ahora el imbécil de Gaara tenía que estropearlo todo.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que esos tíos tenían planeado hacerte?- volvió a preguntar enfadado el pelirrojo.- Porque si no lo sabes te diré que nada bueno. Uno de ellos había echado droga en tu bebida.- dijo muy serio.

- No soy idiota.- habló igual de seria Matsuri.- Si no lo supiera ahora estaría tirada en cualquier esquina. Pero lo sabía. Por eso parece que vengo de la guerra.- tuvo valor para bromear, aunque su mirada se veía triste. Gaara la contempló asustado. La verdad es que Matsuri tenía un aspecto horroroso e imaginaba que él no mucho mejor. Los cabellos despeinados y revueltos, varios arañazos en la cara, por lo que había visto antes el vestido rasgado, y ese corte en el labio que no paraba de sangrar. Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo pasó con delicadeza sobre la boca de la chica, limpiando como pudo la herida. La ternura con que lo estaba haciendo hizo que los ojos de Matsuri se llenasen de lágrimas.

- ¿Tanto te duele, boba?- preguntó el chico aunque sin poder evitar la dulzura en sus palabras.

- No es... No es por eso.- comenzó la chica olvidando por completo la estrategia de Temari y todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y decir. Gaara la había salvado y estaba siendo tan amoroso con ella que no tenía cabeza para nada más.

- Ya sé.- dijo el chico haciendo que los ojos de Matsuri se abriesen por la sorpresa.- Ya sé lo que te pasa. Estás conmocionada por lo sucedido. Es normal. Si no hubiese estado yo allí para protegerte no se que...-. Ante las últimas palabras de Gaara el cerebro de Matsuri pareció volver a la normalidad y secándose las lágrimas apartó de un manotazo el pañuelo y la mano de Gaara.

- Tenía la situación totalmente controlada.- dijo la chica con suficiencia haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirase con incredulidad.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Has visto como tienes el labio?- preguntó con furia Gaara.- A eso no lo llamó yo tenerlo todo controlado.-.

- ¡Lo del labio fue por tu culpa!- exclamó fuera de sí la chica.- ¡Te golpearon y perdí la concentración!- chilló sin darse cuenta para luego sonrojarse al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Un sonrojo similar apareció en la cara de Gaara que miró fijamente a la chica. Incluso con ese aspecto Matsuri se veía increiblemente hermosa. Agitó la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

- Bueno...-murmuró sin saber bien que decir.- Pues cuando yo llegué parecías muy necesitada de ayuda.- dijo el chico con suficiencia.- No podías con los dos.

- No.- respondió con sinceridad Matsuri.- Pero tú tampoco habrías podido.- añadió mientras Gaara abría la boca para protestar.- Pero juntos... Juntos hacemos un buen equipo.- sonrió la chica mientras Gaara cerraba la boca y, tras mirarla sin expresión unos instantes, acabó esbozando una sonrisa.

- Puede que tengas razón.- dijo mientras la chica soltaba un gritito de felicidad.- Anda, te acompañaré a casa. A ver si de camino conseguimos adecentarte un poco para que tus padres no se mueran del susto al verte.- finalizó extendiendo su mano hacia la chica que la miró mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa para luego alargar la suya también y tomar la que el chico le ofrecía.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó y ambos echaron a correr.

* * *

-Bueno... Nos vamos solo nosotras.- dijo Temari mientras cerraba la tapa de su teléfono por el que acababa de hablar. Ino y Tenten que se asombraron al no ver a las demás.

- Pero... ¿Dónde están todas?- preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- Hace un rato me encontré con Matsuri que me dijo que Hinata se había ido sola porque la había engañado diciendo no se que de Gaara desnudo pero que había prometido mandarle un mensaje en cuanto llegase. El problema es que después de eso no he vuelto a ver a Matsuri, pero hace un momento recibí un mensaje de Gaara diciéndome que la iba a acompañar a casa.- las chicas se miraron entre ellas emocionadas. Tal vez Matsuri tendría algo interesante que contarles al día siguiente. Si ellas supieran...- En cuanto a Sakura acabo de hablar con ella. Me ha dicho que no la esperemos, que ya la acompaña otra persona.-. Ino y Tenten volvieron a mirarse emocionadas.

- ¿Será Sasuke?- preguntaron ambas a la vez a lo que Temari negó con la cabeza.

- Sinceramente... No lo creo.- dijo para luego añadir.- Aunque presiento que tiene algo que ver con él. Creo que nuestra cabecita rosa estaba planeando algo contra Uchiha.-. Temari se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Tras coger sus abrigos y despedirse de Sasori, Suigetsu, Karín y alguno más se marcharon. No obstante antes de salir Temari captó la mirada de Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la entrada. Por un instante un escalofrío recorrió a Temari de arriba abajo al ver la mirada del Nara, pero haciendo de tripas corazón esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

- Shikamaru...-comenzó dulcemente haciendo que el Nara creyese que tal vez había juzgado mal y seguía siendo la de siempre.- Si te encuentras mal puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.- dijo mirándolo con compasión haciendo que el chico frunciese el ceño y se levantase hirguiéndose cuan alto era. Por desgracia para él, los tacones de Temari lo colocaban unos centímetros por debajo de ella.

- Estoy bien. No estoy borracho.- dijo con dureza aunque para su sorpresa la chica soltó una risita.

- No lo decía por eso. Pero en mi coche sobra un sitio y como tú aún no tienes carnet y te veo solo...-comenzó sonriendo con maldad.- Bueno, no creo que te apetezca ir andando con este frío hasta tú casa.-.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta.- contestó secamente el Nara.

- ¡Ah, claro! Si, es mejor que vayas andando.- lo apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza confundiendo al chico.- En mi coche no se puede fumar y seguro que te apetecerá fumarte un piti por el camino. En ese caso...-continuó sin dejarle abrir boca.- ¡Que te sea grato el paseo!- exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta y agitaba la mano a modo de saludo. Las chicas la siguieron mirando burlonas a Shikamaru que se quedó parado sin, todavía, entender muy bien que coño había pasado.

Tras un rato reaccionó y se dispuso a marcharse al ver que todos sus amigos habían desaparecido en combate.

Al salir a la calle un frío glacial lo sacudió. Intentando no enfadarse consigo mismo por haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de Temari, intentó encenderse un cigarrillo para, como había dicho la chica, alegrarse un poco el paseo, cuando una ventolada apagó la llama de su mechero. Intentó volver a encenderlo pero este parecía haber muerto. Fuera de si lo arrojó al suelo y le pegó una patada con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente estaba muy cabreado. Pero Shikamaru sabía, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, que su mal humor no tenía nada que ver con el mechero estropeado.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta principal viendo a la gente salir sin prestar particular atención. Lo cierto es que, quitando la odiosa escena con Sasuke, se lo había pasado estupendamente. Especialmente ese último rato. Nunca pensó que un plan para vengarse de Sasuke podía resultar tan satisfactorio. El chico había resultado ser muy agradable y para su suerte se había mostrado interesado en ella. Una voz ronca y muy seductora le habló muy cerca.

- Qué… ¿Estás esperando a alguien para que caliente tu cama esta noche?- preguntó Sasuke con crueldad. Por un momento Sakura sintió ganas de abofetearle de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Lo que venía a continuación era mucho mejor que romperle los dientes al Uchiha.

- Pues lo cierto es que si…- respondió la chica con malicia aunque Sasuke no la creyó, convencido de que se estaba haciendo la interesante.- Mira, ahí viene.- señaló Sakura a una figura que se acercaba por el jardín. Cuando la tuvieron suficientemente cerca Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca de la sorpresa, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de odio.

- Perdona Sakura-chan… He tenido que ayudar a Sasori a descolgar unos calzoncillos de la lámapara.- dijo despreocupadamente un seductor Itachi Uchiha que sonrió con dulzura a la chica.- ¡Ah! Aniki… Ya veo que es verdad que conoces a Sakura, me ha dicho que vais a la misma clase.- habló animadamente el Uchiha mayor.

- Umm…-comenzó indiferente aunque por dentro ardia de rabia.- Si. Pero no somos amigos ni nada parecido.- si pensó que sus palabras harian daño a Sakura se equivoco de medio a medio.

- Es cierto Uchiha-san… Sasuke no es muy amigable, aunque yo le aprecio igual.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de quince.- Pero me alegra saber que no todos los Uchihas sois tan antipáticos.- añadió mirando coqueta a Itachi quien le sonrió sensualmente haciendo que a Sasuke se le revolviesen las tripas.

- En fin, nos vamos aniki… Y tu deberías marcharte también. Sabes que mamá no te perdonará si vuelves a faltar mañana a las clases de costura.- Trabajo le costó a Sakura no echarse a reír al escuchar eso ¿Sasuke Uchiha cosiendo? Nadie lo creería jamás.

- Solo voy porque mamá me obliga a acompañarla.- murmuró apretando los dientes.- Ni que yo disfrutase pasándome los sábados rodeado de señoras cotillas tirándome de las mejillas.- habló sin pensar el Uchiha menor, provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de Sakura que no pudo contenerse.

- Bueno… Voy a buscar el coche.- dijo Itachi.- En seguida vuelvo.

- ¿Lo has traído? No me apetecía nada caminar…- se animó Sasuke. Su casa quedaba lejos, al menos se ahorraría la vuelta con ese frío polar.

- Tu vas a patitas hermanito.- respondió Itachi mientras se alejaba a por el coche.- Es a Sakura a quien voy a llevar.- Internamente Sakura estaba dando saltos de alegría. Ni planeado habría salido mejor. Estaba clarísimo que Sasuke estaba furioso. No sabía si por el coche, porque su acompañante fuese su hermano o que, pero aún así decidió darle la estocada de gracia, viendo ya los faros de Itachi que no había aparcado muy lejos.

- Bueno… Sasuke-kun- dijo con retintín.- Al menos puedes estar tranquilo…. El hombre.- y recalcó la última palabra.- que calentará mi cama esta noche no es uno cualquiera.-.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar los puños y miró a los ojos a Sakura. Sin darse cuenta se quedó prendido observando el jade de los ojos de Sakura que nunca antes le había parecido tan atractivo. Quizás fuese porque los ojos de Sakura no estaban cargados de ternura como antaño, sino de algo que casi podía jurar, se asimilaba a la crueldad. Todavía hipnotizado con su mirada consiguió farfullar algo sin pensar.

- Como si me importase quien esté en tu cama…- fue Sakura la que cortó la mirada al escuchar el claxon del coche en tanto que se dirigía hacia allí. Pero al pasar al lado de Sasuke se acercó hasta casi rozarlo y susurrar bajito aunque el Uchiha la oyó perfectamente.

- Ni a mi me importa que no te importe Ssssssasuke.- dijo sibilina haciendo que al Uchiha se le pusiese la piel de gallina.- ¡Diviertete cosiendo!.- exclamó a modo de despedida. Reaccionó y se dio la vuelta justo para ver como Sakura se metía en el coche con su hermano y se marchaban de allí. Todavía no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder, ni quien era la Sakura que le había hablado de esa forma tan jodidamente sensual, pero si algo tenía claro era que el Uchiha a quien ella había elegido esa noche no era él. Y tampoco entendía por que, pero eso lo ponía furioso.

* * *

- Capaz...- susurró Sakura.

- ¿Decías algo?- preguntó Itachi que conducía camino de casa de Sakura. La chica no se lo iba a llevar a la cama, obvio. Pero no le importaba que Sasuke lo pensase.

"Después de todo estoy segura de que verme con Itachi le ha molestado. Así que si cree que me he acostado con él... Puede que me llame fresca pero me da igual. Al menos ahora tiene un motivo, o cree que lo tiene. En cualquier caso... Esto si te ha lastimado, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

- No... Solo que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.- mintió Sakura, aunque si fuese cierto que Itachi le había caído muy bien.

- Entonces... ¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor esbozando una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la que tantas veces lucía Sasuke. Y Sakura, sin darse cuenta, se perdió en esa sonrisa, creyendo dar su respuesta a un rostro que no era el que tenía delante.

- Por supuesto.-.

* * *

**Bueeeno... Me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma... Y se que está mal decirlo pero... 22 páginas! OMG! Pero es que no sabía cuanto estaba escribiendo... Veréis, se me acabó la prueba del word y he tenido que escribir este capítulo en el wordpad... Así que nada, he ido poquito a poquito estos días y al terminar, cuando lo he metido en word he visto: 22 páginas! Eso sí, debo disculparme porque probablemente encontreis muchas faltas ortográficas. No creo que haya en plan b/v y/ll... Puede, pero serán una o dos. Pero de tildes seguro que faltan un montón. Pero el wordpad no las corrige y el word solo me deja abrir el documento, no trabajar en él T_T Sí... Siempre me pasa algo... Gomeeeen.**

**Aún así espero que disfruteis de este capítulo dónde debo mencionar un par de detalles con los que hago homenaje a un anime y una película xD**

**El primero es la escena de Naruto y Hinata... ¡Que fuerte, verdad! Os juro que no tenía planeado ese beso... Solo se iban a encontrar y él la acompañaría a casa... Pero como estaba resfriado se me vino a la memoria una escena de Lovely Complex, un anime muuuuy divertido, y pensé... ¡le queda pintada! Así que... pataplaf! Sucedió. Y no me arrepiento, porque con ellos necesito "chicha" para escribir. Si no hubiese sucedido ese accidental beso las cosas irían demasiado lentas con ellos dos... Pero que nadie se crea que ya van a sonar las campanas de boda! Más bien... todo lo contrario. xD**

**Y la otra escena es la de Sakura y Sasuke y el capaz/incapaz es de la película Jeux d'enfants, también conocida en España como Quiéreme si te atreves. Donde, esta vez la chica, reta al chico diciéndole que nunca será capaz de hacerle daño. Y él acaba siendo capaz y haciendole daño de una manera muy cruel. Aún así es una película romántica con un final muy peculiar y que recomiendo fervientemente. =)**

**En fiiin... ¿Que os han parecido los looks de las chicas? Soy fataloide para describirlos, pero bueno, confío en vuestra imaginación para que se vean preciosos en vuestras mentes hehehehe. ¿Y el enfrentamiento Neji/Tenten? Porque Hinata lo llamó y no pudo ir a hablar con la chica peeero... Aún lo tiene pendiente jeje.**

**Por otro lado Ino y Sai que siguen como siempre, aunque al chico comienza a fasidiarle la actitud de Ino, pero no cae en pensar que... ¿A lo mejor ella sentía lo mismo? Baka Sai...**

**Temari está demostrando ser toda una mujer y los papeles con Shikamaru parece que se invierten... Ahora es él el que hace el ridículo delante de la chica.**

**Matsuri y Gaara... Oh dios mio! Como adoro a esta parejaaaaa... Gaara es tan mono aunque no quiera reconocerlo. El problema es que solo quiere proteger a Matsuri sin pensar en que la chica desea otro tipo de cosas... (tenerlo sobre ella y... censored censored) xD Pero bueno, poco a poco.**

**Y por último... He leído en los reviews que algunos os esperabais que emparejase en la fiesta a Sakura con Sasori... No es mala idea pero veréis... Necesitaba algo que de verdad le tocase la moral a Sasuke, y como se ve cuando el le habla así por enrollarse con otro podía estar... molesto, pero no dolido. Así que no servía cualquiera. Pero Itachi, mayor que Sasuke, siempre mejor en todo, el hijo modélico, popular y mucho más agradable que su hermano era el candidato ideal. ¡Eso si que lastimó a Sasuke de verdad! Pero por muy fuerte que se las de nuestra pelirrosa... Ya veis que en la escena final el corazón le juega una mala pasada y confunde a su mente haciendo que crea ver el rostro de Sasuke en lugar del de Itachi. ;)**

**En fiiiiin... Paso a responder a los review =)**

**Cknoii-Soto-93 'u: Jajajaja... Sip, Temari es igual o mil veces mejor que Shikamaru! Espero que te gustase este cap, dónde por fin las tornas se invierten y Shikamaru es el que se queda como un idiota ujujuju.**

**DULCECITO311: Helloooo! Aquí el nuevo cap! Sigo muy feliz porque te guste la trama y estructura del fic... No es fácil para mí escribir historias largas, pero esta me está seduciendo incluso a mí xD Las chicas tienen muy claros sus ideales y su forma de ser o como les gustaría llegar a ser. ¿El problema? Que no es fácil conseguirlo cúando se está enamorada y se hacen tantas tonterías. En este cap ya ves... Sakura se ilusiona, Hinata se ilusiona, Ino también se ilusiona un poco... La única que ironicamente no lo hace es Tenten que se impone a Neji. Por eso lo de "Todas somos fuertes y todas somos débiles" depende del momento y la voluntad. En la fiesta... Bueno, ya ves, los chicos no se han tomado muy bien su cambio. No porque sean ciegos, que saben que están preciosas. Pero como bien dije no son tontos, y comienzan a darse cuenta de que esto es más que un cambio de look. Por su puesto no todo son desventuras. Tenemos una victoria para Temari, un empate entre Matsuri y Gaara, una victoria un tanto agridulce para Sakura y algo raro para Hinata que... bueno, ha ganado un beso pero de los labios de alguien que ama a otra. Yo casi diría que una derrota. Ino y Tenten... Ahí ahí... Han plantado cara pero sin mucho resultado... Todavia xD. En fin, no me enrollo. Espero que te gustase y nos leemos pronto! =)**

**Chris-san100: Es que Temari es muuuuy lista! Pero siempre ha estado haciendose de menos temerosa de marcar esa diferencia de edad. Pero ahora la chica ha dicho basta! jajajaja. Lo de las fotos se me ocurrió porque pensando en las estrategias de cada uno estaba viendo fotos de Naruto en internet, y casi tengo yo un paro al ver una super hot de la parejita. Entonces ahí se me iluminó la bombilla y dije... ¿Que pasaría si...? Y así salió. Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Pienso que ya que los lectores se dedican a leer la historia y dejar comentarios lo mínimo es intentar dar lo mejor de uno mismo. A veces el resultado no es el esperado, pero al menos sabré que lo he intentado. Los examenes creo que bien, aún no se todas las notas, pero de momento great!xD Gracias por el apoyo =)**

**Aesmoso: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y se apegase a las tramas que te di, porque lo cierto es que cuando te las mandé aún no había escrito NADA. Tenía esas ideas en mi cabeza pero ni segura estaba jajajajaja... Espero que te gustase este cap y te resultase interesante leerlo, aun sabiendo de que iba. jejeje**

**laenamorada: Bueno... Cambio de look: listo! Jejeje... En cuanto a lo de las parejas no descarto tus idea para un futuro, pero verás, ha sido agotador manejar todas las parejas en un solo cap y creo que si metía más personajes me volvería loca. No obstante los "chicos mayores" saldrán de aquí en adelante así que puede ser que suceda algo ujujuju Gracias por comentar! =)**

**Pollitoloco0258: Emmm... Gomen... Sasori no ha tenido mucho protagonismo a pesar de ser su fiesta. T_T Pero bueno... Apoyemos a Itachi-sama! (Nadie me sigue?) Si... Naruto está enamorado de Sakura pero bueno, todo es eterno mientras dura, y el amor de Naruto no durará siempre. Para saber si cuando olvide a Sakura verá a Hinata... Habrá que seguir leyendo! =)**

**DustinParis: Muchas gracias por el review y los elogios... Que feliz soy buaaaaa... ^^Espero que este cap te haya gustado también. En cuanto a lo del paralelismo... Si, habías acertado, pero Aesmoso ya me había mandado un mensaje primero. No obstante por haber participado y como en este cap no he hecho ningun concurso jeje, en cuanto las piense, te mandaré las tramas del próximo capitulo, completamente gratis y sin gastos de envío! Un saludoooo jajaja**

**sakkuharuu: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te gustase como el anterior xD Lamento tardar tanto con las actualizaciones, pero suelo tener muchas cosas que hacer y me gusta escribir el fic lo mejor posible y claro, toma su tiempo. Aún asi cuento con que la espera merezca la pena! Un saludooo =)**

** : Yo creo que tooodas hemos hecho alguna vez tonterías por un chico. Las películas, libros y (aunque me cueste decirlo) animes y mangas nos influencian mucho, porque siempre creemos que la realidad va a ser igual que la ficción, dónde el chico aunque va de malote en el fondo es un trozo de pan y no es así... Pero tampoco debemos perder la esperanza. Soñar es bonito =) Matsuri y Kakashi... Umm... Si, son muy graciosos y en el futuro nos ofreceran alguna que otra buena escena... Lo dejo ahí jajajaja**

**uchihita1427: Los chicos van a aprender la lección pero bien! Matsuri es la caña y en cuanto al Club P... Umm... Quizás como spin-off. xD En cuanto a las parejas me guardo tus sugerencias para un futuro, porque los chicos universitarios volverán a aparecer, seguro. jejeje =)**

**eliza: Me halaga que este capítulo te haya hecho reflexionar. Me alegra saber que mis palabras pueden resultar trascendentales jejeje. No soy una consejera sentimental, pero te diré que si crees que el chico merece la pena: lucha por él! Puedes usar alguna técnica del Club S si quieres... Jejejeje. Un saludo! =)**

**Lamm: Cielo santoooo... Me has sacado todos los colores con tu review jejeje... Pero no me subas tanto el ego o acabaré creyéndomelo muhahahahahaha ;) En serio, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic, y en cuanto a lo de las verdades... En fin, no me considero una experta en el amor, ni tampoco una feminista abanderada, pero sí se que muchas veces las chicas nos hacemos de menos solo por complacer al chico que nos gusta y eso es un grave error! Como bien dije el fic iba a ser una simple comedia sobre un club de seducción, pero acabó siendo algo más grande y ahora que leo vuestros reviews... Estoy muy contenta de que haya sido así! =) Otro saludo desde España y tranquila... Tu review impecable jejejeje.**

**Gaby Withlock: Ummm... Si, creo que la historia... ¿Te encanta? Jajajajaja... Yo creo que Matsuri es una parte que todos tenemos más o menos escondida ujujuju. Su escena con Kakashi me encanta y es posible que tengamos más de ambos para ver ujujuju. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te gustase este cap! =)**

**Darkzuryan: Cabalguemos hasta el fin del mundo, pues! Jajajaja... Yo me he enamorado de tu review, así que estamos a mano jejejeje. Lo que te ha pasado yo también lo viví y me pasó lo mismo que a tí pero al final lo aceptas y acabas siendo igual o más feliz porque sabes que quien se pierde algo fenomenal... Es él! Un abrazo desde España y espero que te gustase este capítulo.**

**Hikari-Tatsuya-Haruno: Uyyy siii, Sasuke va a sufrir el condenado jajajaja... En este cap ya recibe un duro golpe y aún le queda, pero es el pago por tantos años pasando de Sakurita. "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" De las pecaminosidades de Matsuri aún nos queda mucho por ver... Ujujjujuju =)**

**kiarakrum: Si, los chicos son unos prepotentes... Pero el Club S se va a encargar de bajarles los humos. El fic si... Tiene esa onda feminista que, no es radical, puesto que no es que los hombres sean malos y despreciables, sino que más bien esgrime el que las mujeres no deben dejarse pisotear y ni siquiera por quien aman. Espero que te gustase este cap dónde les dan una buena patada en los... Ejem... En el orgullo xDxD**

**Nadeshko: Jajajaja... Me ha hecho gracia lo de la coca-cola... Si, algo así se imaginan que son. Especialmente Sasuke y Neji... Gaara digamos que se lo cree por dentro, pero no lo demuestra. Sai no se entera ni de media, Shikamaru solo anda metido en "problemas" jajaja, Lee sigue en la flor de la juventud como siempre, y Naruto... En fin, si fuese más lento iría hacia atrás jejejeje. Temari es muuuy lista y lo ha demostrado pero bien. Jajajaja. Espero que te gustase este cap! =)**

**Alanna Hyuga: Y en este cap queda demostrado que es una medicina muy amrga! Jejejeje.**

**antu2309: Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y te haya gustado. Pronto más y mejor. Gracias por los ánimos! =)**

**Inanimalia Dea: Gracias por el review! El momento ShikaTema también me gustó mucho escribirlo, sobre todo porque parecía que Shikamaru era un pervertido en potencia... Pero no! Todo por culpa de la maldita fresa... Jajajaja Y en cuanto a las estrategias... Me dio su trabajo pensarlas y dar una explicación de todas ellas, pero como bien dije quería que quedase bien y el esfuerzo era necesario xD. En cuanto al "Club P" la verdad es que la idea me llama, pero no lo tengo aún muy claro. ¿El club p dentro de este fic? ¿Un fic diferente, estilo spin-off? Aún no se que haré pero bueno... Ya tengo a mi cabecita dándole vueltas. Me has matado de la risa con eso de "te juro que al terminar de leerlo podría morir en paz". Jajajaja. Un saludooo!**

**Guest: Bueno... Me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido porque estás ansioso/a de leer el siguiente capítulo y eso es bueno pero comprende que, aunque de buena gana me dedicaría todo el día a escribir y escribir, por desgracia tengo más cosas de las que ocuparme y me queda poco tiempo para el fic. Como además quiero que quede bien pues necesito bastantes días para actualizar. Lamento que sea así pero soy de las lentas, gomen! xD**

**Alanna Hyuga: Tranquila amigaaa... Que aunque tarde en actualizar no abandono mi querido club. xD**

** rosebenson19: Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Enjoy!**

** En fin... Esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os guste este cap y espero vuestros deliciososos y suculentos review que constituyen mi alimento principal jejeje.**

** Nos leemos**

** Mata ne!**


	5. Gimnasia, citas y malentendidos

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD**_

Hinata se miró al espejo y suspiró mientras un tímido sonrojo ocupaba su cara cuando detuvo la vista sobre sus labios y rememoraba el beso con Naruto. ¿Qué cara iba a poner cuando lo viese? Si es que venía a clase, claro… Porque cuando Neji y Lee se lo llevaron a casa, aunque ya había recuperado el conocimiento, no parecía tener muy claro dónde estaba ni que le había pasado. Por suerte su primo no había hecho demasiadas preguntas acerca de porqué el chico estaba con ella. La Hyuga se había escusado diciendo que se lo había encontrado por el camino y apenas verse se había desmayado. Que irónico, la verdad.

Aquel día sus amigas no vendrían a recogerla, sino que el chofer la llevaría a clase en coche. En verdad detestaba tener que hacer semejantes cosas, pero su padre se había negado a que fuese andando ese día, debido al resfriado que había tenido todo el fin de semana. Hinata no estaba muy segura si había sido por ir caminando sin chaqueta o más bien porque cierto rubio se lo había pegado… Pero ese último detalle nadie tenía porque saberlo. Ni siquiera las chicas sabían nada aún. Había estado en cama sábado y domingo, observando las fotos de su habitación y notando como le subía la fiebre cada vez que lo hacía. Las chicas se habían reunido el domingo para merendar, así que ya se habrían contado todas las novedades, pero bueno, la informarían ese día en clase. Sin poder evitar que una sonrisa boba se formase en su cara, cogió sus cosas y salió a buscar al chofer que ya la estaría esperando.

* * *

El ambiente en el instituto estaba muy cargado. Aquel día Kakashi estaba en un congreso, (aunque nadie acababa de creérselo) y la profesora sustituta llegó muy puntual. Así que no hubo ninguna conversación previa antes de la clase ni sucedió nada digno de mención.

Sakura copiaba distraída lo que la profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra cuando advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que cierto moreno la miraba fijamente. Incapaz de contenerse giró la cara para observar con satisfacción como Sasuke, siendo pillado con los "ojos" en la masa, volteaba el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

La pelirrosa se carcajeó internamente. Pobre Sasuke… Lo de su hermano lo había dejado estupefacto. Las chicas también se quedaron impresionadas cuando se lo contó y Temari no acababa de creerse que Itachi se hubiese mostrado tan interesado. Según lo que les contó, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era un ligón de cuidado, pero no tenía ninguna novia conocida y tampoco solía interesarse por chicas más jóvenes que pudiesen pensar que él quería algo más que pasar una buena noche.

Por una parte Sakura se sentía un poco culpable puesto que si, por un casual, verdaderamente le había interesado a Itachi, acabaría haciéndole daño puesto que solo lo estaba usando para torturar nada más y nada menos que a su hermano. Aunque, por otro lado… Quizás podría enamorarse de Itachi. Sakura suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada de Sasuke y volvía a centrarse en copiar sin interés mientras su cerebro pensaba en otras cosas. Sería una de estas ironías de la vida que acabase enamorada del hermano de su primer (y único) amor. Pero bueno, nunca se sabía. Tenía muy claro que no iba a fingir enamorarse de él solo por herir a Sasuke. Y si pasaba… Pues eso significaría que el pelo gallina ya le daba igual y entonces no habría nada de que vengarse y se dedicaría a ser feliz con Itachi. Una triste sonrisa adornó su cara. Era un sentimiento extraño y sabía que bastante masoquista pero, por algún motivo desconocido para ella, la sola idea de querer a alguien que no fuese Sasuke le dolía profundamente.

El timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones y recordando que había gimnasia, salió con sus amigas camino al vestuario.

- Lo he visto…- le dijo Ino con una risita mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- No se a qué te refieres, cerda.- contestó Sakura haciéndose la desentendida. Pero la rubia continuó sonriendo.

- Al bobo de Sasuke… Se ha pasado como quince minutos mirándote.- Ino miró un poco más adelante, dónde Sasuke caminaba con Neji.- Y cuando te has girado se ha ruborizado todo… ¡Que mono!- concluyó con un gritito mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Mono? ¿Sasuke mono? Ino… Sasuke es egocéntrico, vanidoso, frío, desagradecido, y vale, puede que atractivo.- suspiró Sakura finalmente.- Pero desde luego no es mono.- Ino volvió a sonreír mientras hacía una mueca.

- Da igual… Lo que quiero decir es que parece que la cosa funciona ¿no?- preguntó a su amiga.

- No funciona nada… No está celoso, si es lo que crees, solo molesto.- respondió la pelirrosa.

- Bueno. Estará molesto porque su hermano le ha quitado a la mujer que estaba enamorada de él.- volvió a cargar la rubia.- Para mi eso y que esté celoso son cosas muy parecidas.-.

- No… Está molesto porque creyendo que se había librado para siempre de la pesada de Sakura ahora tiene que aguantar que se siga metiendo en su vida, ya no para ser su novia sino para ser su cuñada.- Dijo Sakura tristemente, aunque al final dejó escapar una risotada que Ino secundó. ¡Ser la cuñada de Sasuke Uchiha! Que cosas…

- ¿De que os reís?- preguntó la voz de Matsuri detrás de ellas, que venía con Hinata y Tenten.

- Nada… Una estupidez.- respondió Sakura.- Por cierto Hina… Nos tienes que contar que pasó el viernes cuando te fuiste.- dijo sonriendo picaramente haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase.

- Si… Porque no es ningún secreto que te encontraste con Naruto.- dijo Tenten.- Lee nos lo contó.- añadió.

- Tirado en la calle, al parecer…- murmuró Matsuri con una risita.

- No… No fue… Ahora en gimnasia os lo contaré.- dijo Hinata.- Además, vosotras tenéis que ponerme también al corriente. He visto que Sasuke te estaba mirando mucho…- dijo refriéndose a Sakura, que bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

- ¡Lo ves, frentona!- exclamó Ino triunfante.- ¡Seguro que está celoso!-.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué debería…?-comenzó a decir Hinata.

- Ahora te contamos.- respondió Tenten, al ver que ya habían llegado al vestuario. Y tras cambiarse salieron al patio, dónde hacía un frío glacial. Allí fuera, y con cara de perro rabioso, las esperaba Anko. La sádica profesora de gimnasia. Muy hermosa físicamente, a juicio de sus alumnas, pero con una personalidad monstruosa.

- ¡Malditas mocosas!-comenzó a rugir la mujer en cuanto todas las chicas estuvieron allí reunidas.- ¡Me tenéis harta! Siempre tardáis dos horas en cambiaros. ¡Mirad a los chicos! Ellos ya están corriendo…-. Efectivamente, los chicos llevaban ya unos minutos dando vueltas a la pista, a excepción de Naruto quien, aunque había asistido a la clase, tenía permiso para no correr.

- Anko-sensei…-comenzó una.- Hace mucho frío. chica tragó saliva al ver como la mujer la miraba mientras un brillo peligroso adornaba sus ojos.

- ¿Y crees que me importa?- respondió la mujer.- ¡Sois unas flojas! ¡Ahora mismo vais a correr las mismas vueltas que los chicos y se acabó!- terminó de mal humor mientras las chicas suspiraban y se encaminaban a la pista.- Un momento Hyuga.- llamó Anko a Hinata que la miró temerosa de alguna nueva bronca.- Tu padre ha avisado de tu constipado. Te quedarás con Namikaze ordenando el almacén.- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Detestaba a los alumnos tiquismiquis que se escaqueaban de la gimnasia. Para Anko un poco de ejercicio era el remedio para todos los males, pero algunos padres sobre protectores creían que si su hijo resfriado corría a 5º de temperatura ambiente podría empeorar. Bobadas.

Hinata se puso como la grana ante la orden de Anko y echó una mirada nerviosa a Naruto, que se encontraba alejado, viendo como corrían los chicos, mientras se sonaba ruidosamente.

Anko, que también lo vio, hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡NAMIKAZE!-gritó asustando al chico.- ¡Mueve tu culo aquí inmediatamente!-. Naruto obedeció a la primera a su sensei, conocedor de su mal carácter.- Ve con Hyuga al almacén. Ella tampoco puede hacer ejercicio hoy, así que os toca ordenarlo de arriba abajo.- finalizó severa mientras se encaminaba hacia la pista gritando a diestro y siniestro que acelerasen el ritmo.

- Es una vieja gruñona ¿eh?- comentó Naruto a Hinata con una sonrisa mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza.- En fin… ¡Mejor vamos antes de que nos vea aquí parados!- exclamó de nuevo el rubio para luego añadir.- En el almacén ya podremos vaguear y charlar a gusto…- sonrió.

- Ssi… Si.- murmuró Hinata débilmente. Las palabras "charlar a gusto" resonaron en su mente. Posiblemente Naruto querría hablar de lo sucedido el otro día. Del beso… Hinata lo observó de reojo mientras caminaban. No quería hacerse ilusiones, puesto que aun recordaba lo que el chico había dicho respecto a Sakura, pero viéndolo tan relajado, sonriente y feliz no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase un poco.

* * *

Sakura corría a buen ritmo, aunque no tanto como Tenten, quien ya le llevaba una vuelta de ventaja. "_Es lo que tiene entrenar a menudo, que luego consigues una resistencia impresionante" _pensó con envidia. Aunque, por otra parte, no podía quejarse. Ino y Matsuri iban de las últimas, jadeando y con la lengua de fuera. No era un secreto para nadie que Ino detestaba hacer ejercicio "_suerte la suya de tener ese tipo sin necesidad de ejercitarlo"_ y Matsuri solo hacía una semana que entrenaba y tenía además el cuerpo lleno de agujetas, con lo que le dolía dar un solo paso. De pronto, notó como alguien se colocaba a su lado, y, al girar la cabeza, vio a Sasuke.

- Itachi regresó muy pronto el otro día.- comenzó el Uchiha tomando aire para hablar mientras corría.- No os pudo dar tiempo a hacer nada.- espetó triunfante aunque Sakura pudo notar un ligero tono de duda en su voz.- Va a resultar que al final no eres tan zorra como quieres aparentar…- murmuró malicioso. Sakura creyó que después de eso aceleraría el ritmo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero se quedó corriendo a su lado como si esperase una respuesta. Como si quisiese…Tener una conversación con ella.

- Uchiha-san es todo lo contrario a ti, Sasuke.- respondió mirando al frente pero dándole todo el veneno posible a sus palabras.- Es decir, que si tu eres un villano, tu hermano es un caballero.- En seguida pudo notar como Sasuke se tensaba, aunque seguía corriendo sin decir nada.- Y de nuevo te digo que lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe y que, si no quieres otra bofetada, te abstengas de volver a ser tan maleducado conmigo.- y girando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos añadió.- No espero que seamos amigos jamás, Sasuke. Pero intenta ser un poco más amable como tu hermano y ten la decencia de dejarme en paz.-. Y dicho esto, la pelirrosa aumentó el ritmo alejándose de Sasuke, incapaz de darse cuenta de que en esa ocasión, en la habitualmente indiferente mirada del chico, se podía ver un destello de dolor. Ambos sabían que Sasuke podía alcanzarla en solo un par de zancadas y responderle cualquier cosa hiriente pero, por primera vez en su vida, el chico hizo caso de las palabras de Sakura y fue disminuyendo el ritmo, poniendo cada vez más distancia entre la pelirrosa y él.

* * *

- Vamos… Mat-suri…Noso…tras… Pode-mos.- jadeó Ino mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo del cansancio. Matsuri le devolvió una mirada de desesperación para luego dirigirla hacia Anko, quien se encontraba de espaldas, regañando a Shikamaru, a quien fumar parecía que le estaba pasando factura.

- Descansemos…-susurró Matsuri casi sin voz.- Anko no nos está viendo.- Ino aceptó sin replicar la sugerencia y rápidamente se escabulleron a la entrada de los vestuarios, dónde bebieron con ansia.

- Anko es una tirana.- afirmó Matsuri una vez que recuperó el aliento, mientras Ino le daba la razón todavía con la boca pegada a la botella.

Un ruido las alertó y se miraron con pánico buscando un lugar para esconderse. Si Anko las pillaba estaban muertas. Les haría una de sus famosas llaves, de estas de las que ni Jackie Chan podría defenderse. Pero antes de que les diese tiempo a reaccionar dos figuras entraban ya. Al verlas suspiraron de alivio. Era Gaara que venía con un Choji casi muerto.

- Ah… Sois vosotros.- suspiró Ino relajada.- ¿Te encuentras mal, Choji?- preguntó preocupada a su compañero.

- Si…-respondió ahogado.- Es solo que me canso demasiado.- dijo con un gruñido.

- Anko me ha permitido acompañarle mientras se recuperaba.- habló Gaara, el cual parecía estar evitando deliberadamente mirar a Matsuri.- Y ha dicho que vamos a hacer un partido, así que deberíais volver a la pista antes de que se de cuenta de que no estáis y os regañe.- entonces miró a la castaña y añadió.- Sobre todo tú, Matsuri. Tus calificaciones en gimnasia tampoco son las mejores.-.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo después de que Gaara pronunciase las últimas palabras. El chico no las había pronunciado con maldad, sino todo lo contrario. Con el mismo tono con el que un padre regañaría a un hijo por sus notas. Ese tono que Matsuri tanto detestaba.

De pronto llegó Lee que vino a aliviar un poco la tensión reinante.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Anko-sensei ya estaba un poco mosca diciendo que faltaba gente…- comenzó a decir ignorante de las serias caras de los demás.- Es impresionante el brillo de la juventud que hay en ella. Siempre tiene tanta energía…Que envidia.-. Lee continuó desvariando un rato, mientras Ino se encargaba de pasarle la tercera botella al pobre de Choji y Matsuri y Gaara se fulminaban con la mirada. O mejor dicho, Matsuri fulminaba al pelirrojo, que la miraba con incomprensión. ¿Había dicho algo malo?- Bueno…-continuó Lee.- Voy al almacén a por la pelota. Vamos a jugar al balón prisionero*.-.

- ¡Déjalo!-exclamó de pronto Matsuri.- Yo iré a por él.- dijo con tanta firmeza que Lee no se atrevió a replicar y dejó que la chica saliese pudiendo ver todos como le temblaban los hombros de rabia.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Lee cuando ya se había ido. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

- Una mosca pelirroja me parece a mi…-susurró Ino por lo bajini, sin que ninguno la oyese.

* * *

-¡Que eficiente eres ttebayo!-. La voz de Naruto hizo sobresaltar a Hinata, a quien se le cayó el balón medicinal que estaba levantando justo encima del pie, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor.- ¡Hinata!- exclamó asustado el rubio inclinándose a su lado, provocando el sonrojo de la chica a pesar del dolor.- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento…Ha sido por mi culpa.- murmuró preocupado mientras agarraba con delicadeza el tobillo de la chica.- ¿Te duele al moverlo?- preguntó mientras dibujaba círculos en el aire con el pie de Hinata que, una vez más, se sentía al borde del desmayo.

- No…-susurró con la boca seca la chica.- No ha sido para tanto…- dijo con voz débil. Llevaban casi media hora allí, trabajando sin decir nada, solo alguna broma ocasional de Naruto, y había pensado que si todo seguía así podría aguantar perfectamente la proximidad del rubio. Pero ahora que él estaba tocándola…

- Oye… No he tenido ocasión- comenzó Naruto- de agradecerte por lo del viernes.-. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir desaforadamente.- Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, pero gracias por llamar a Neji para que viniese a buscarme.- Y de nuevo, como si de un deja vu se tratase, otro jarro de agua fría volvió a caer encima de la pobre Hinata.

- ¿No…No recuerdas nada de nada?- preguntó esperanzada la chica, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño intentando pensar.

- Emm… ¡Ah!- exclamó de pronto el rubio para, casi al instante, ponerse colorado él también.- Si… Pero me da vergüenza recordarlo, la verdad.- respondió mirando apenado a Hinata quien sintió que sus esperanzas renacían.

- Oh… No tienes porque avergonzarte de decirme nada, Naruto-kun.- respondió con dulzura la chica.

- Bueno…Recuerdo que nos encontramos y te acompañé un rato… Y entonces…-el chico pareció titubear pero alentado por la sonrisa de Hinata continuó.- ¡Te confesé lo de Sakura-chan tebbayó! Y justo después de eso no recuerdo nada más.- terminó con un suspiro como si se hubiese liberado de un gran peso. Hinata por el contrario parecía estática y su sonrisa fue decayendo.

- ¿Recuerdas todo eso… y no lo que sucedió después?- preguntó sin poder evitar un ligerísimo deje acusatorio en sus palabras que sin embargo Naruto no pareció notar.

- Pues la verdad es que no… Aunque no debió de ser importante si no me acuerdo.- dijo despreocupado sin darse cuenta de la tremenda herida que acababa de inflingirle a la chica que tenía delante.- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso si pasó algo importante, ttebané?-.

La apertura de la puerta del almacén libró a Hinata de tener que contestar a la pregunta. Era Matsuri la que entraba y por la seriedad de su cara Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba disgustada.

- Vengo a por un balón.- dijo la chica secamente para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa al reparar en que ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo y que el pie de Hinata se encontraba entre las manos del rubio.- ¿Ha pasado algo aquí?- preguntó entornando los ojos y dándole un tono picarón a sus palabras que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros. De pronto Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que aún sujetaba el pie de Hinata, y con delicadeza soltó su agarre y se puso en pie.

- No…-carraspeó el rubio.- Solo estaba agradeciéndole a Hinata-chan por ayudarme el otro día, cuando me desmayé.- contestó despreocupado.

- ¡Cierto!- exclamó Matsuri mientras buscaba un balón propicio para el juego y comenzaba a hablar sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.- Que ironías tiene la vida… Pensar que siempre ha sido Hinata la que se desmaya al verte y ahora tú…-. De pronto Matsuri cerró la boca consciente de lo que había dicho y se giró para ver como Hinata la fulminaba con la mirada, roja de la vergüenza, y Naruto abría la boca haciendo una circunferencia perfecta.- ¡Oh!-exclamó la castaña para posteriormente agarrar a toda prisa y salir corriendo de allí.- ¡No lo decía en serio Narutooo!-exclamó mientras escapaba de la escena del crimen dejando a Hinata en la peor situación que se podría haber imaginado.

* * *

-¡Así me gusta!-exclamó Anko emocionada.- ¡Eso es jugar con estilo y no lo que habéis hecho los demás, cabezas de chorlito!-. Con esto último, se refería al juego del balón prisionero, dónde solo dos de los jugadores quedaban todavía en pie, sin haber sido derribados. Y estos no eran otros que Tenten y Neji.

La chica tuvo que hacer una especie de pirueta apoyándose en una única mano, para evitar el balón que el Hyuga le había mandado con muy mala leche. Había estado a punto de rozarla, pero pudo esquivarlo. La pelota fue a parar a los "escoba"* del equipo de Neji que, en lugar de mandársela al chico y dejar que lanzase él, intentaron golpear a Tenten, quien sin dificultad atrapó la pelota en el aire e hizo lo propio.

No obstante Neji también era ágil y de reflejos rápidos, así que pudo no solo evitar la pelota sino también hacerse con ella antes de que la agarrasen los de su equipo. Comenzó entonces un intenso y rápido peloteo dónde Tenten no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivar el balón que iba y venía de un lado a otro sin tener la mínima oportunidad de agarrarlo.

"_Piensa Tenten… ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Neji?"_ La chica lo observó al chico, quién tenía los ojos más puestos en ella que en el balón… El chico estaba sudoroso, con el cabello pegándosele al rostro y con una mirada de determinación, fiereza y… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ira? ¿Venganza? "_Ah, no… No te daré el gusto Hyuga. Ganaré cueste lo que cueste"_. Y tras ese pensamiento, Tenten se lanzó como una fiera a por el balón, que justo en ese momento salía de las manos de uno de los escobas, para dirigirse hacia Neji. Pero Tenten fue más rápida… Y también más lista.

Con un ágil salto, interceptó la pelota y antes de posar los pies en el suelo la lanzó hacia Sai, que había sido el último de los eliminados en su equipo, el cual se la tiró a Neji sin ningún miramiento, acertando de lleno en la espalda del chico, quien todavía asombrado por la maniobra de Tenten no había tenido tiempo a girarse.

-¡Y fin del partido!-chilló Anko mientras se acercaba a palmear a Tenten.- Ha sido verdaderamente impresionante.- la sensei sonrió orgullosa. Por todos era sabido que si había alguien que le cayese en gracia a Anko era Tenten, puesto que era la única chica que sobresalía en la clase de gimnasia y tenía el espíritu suficiente para aguantar las torturas chinas de su psicópata profesora.- Y tú Hyuga…-dijo Anko en tono de regaño haciendo que Neji se tensase.- Ha sido un buen partido, pero aprende a cubrir tus espaldas. Ama- dijo refiriéndose a Tenten- ha sabido contar con los de su equipo para derrotarte, mientras tu has tenido un par de ocasiones buenas dónde pasándole el balón a las escobas habrían podido darle.- Al término de sus palabras sonó la campana que ponía fin a la hora de gimnasia y daba inicio al descanso. Chicos y chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios y de ahí a sus respectivas duchas. Neji llevaba el ceño fruncido y en cuanto atravesaron el pasillo común y se adentraron en el vestuario masculino no perdió un instante para descargar su ira contra Sai.

- ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas, idiota?- preguntó mientras el moreno lo miraba confundido y se hacía un corrillo a su alrededor.- ¿Para qué me lanzaste la pelota?-aclaró mientras un destello peligroso aparecía en sus ojos.

- Para ganar, está claro…- dijo Sai despreocupado.- Sabes que Anko es muy observadora. Si no te hubiese tirado la pelota se habría dado cuenta en seguida de que estaba haciendo trampa. Y de todas formas no es culpa mía que te sientas frustrado porque Ama te ganase. Se lo merecía. Jugó mejor que tú y fue más lista.-. Al término de las palabras de Sai, Sasuke y Gaara tuvieron que agarrar a Neji por los brazos para que no se lanzase sobre Sai de lo enojado que estaba. Pero en su fuero interno sabía que si estaba tan enfadado era, precisamente, porque Sai tenía razón. Tenten le había ganado de nuevo. Aquel día en la fiesta con la pelea verbal, y ahora también físicamente. ¡Y eso era intolerable!

- Neji colega… Tranquilízate.- murmuró Gaara.- No es justo para que lo pagues con Sai. Y de todas formas solo ha sido un estúpido juego.- Neji se soltó del agarre de los dos chicos y comenzó a desvestirse en silencio para meterse en la ducha.

-Gaara tiene razón.- apoyó Sasuke mientras hacía lo propio comenzando a quitarse la sudadera y dejando ver ese torso de dios griego, mojado de sudor y….- No te hagas mala sangre.-.

- Esto no me gusta nada…-comenzó Neji con voz ronca.- Comienzo a creer que Sai tenía razón.- El pelinegro le miró y asintió con la falsa sonrisa de siempre adornando sus rostro.- Aquí pasa algo raro.-.

- Hombre… Si que es raro que Tenten te gane en algún deporte.- se sumó Shikamaru a la conversación.- Pero de ahí a creer que hay una conspiración contra nosotros…- terminó con sorna mientras los demás asentían y le daban la razón.

Neji suspiró y se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua caliente aclarase sus ideas. Quizás los chicos tenían razón y se estaba volviendo loco. Tenten y las demás estaban bastante raras, si. Pero de ahí a haber una conspiración… Esbozando una sonrisa torcida desechó la idea de su mente. Incluso aunque la hubiese, él no sería arrastrado por algo así.

El problema para el pobre Neji, es que no se daba cuenta de que ya había sido arrastrado y que viendo el panorama pronto sería el primero en caer.

* * *

-¿Qué queeeee?- preguntó Sakura consternada mientras Hinata se deshacía en lágrimas y Matsuri bajaba la cabeza avergonzada y arrepentida por haber abierto su enorme bocaza.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y se encontraban en su improvisado refugio de la azotea, dónde Hinata las había puesto al corriente por fin de lo sucedido el viernes y de la desgracia que la idiota de Matsuri acababa de cernir sobre ella.

-Pe… Pero mira el lado bueno, Hina.- comenzó Ino sonriendo.- ¡Naruto te ha besado! ¡Tú primer beso ha sido con el chico del que estás enamorada! ¡Eso es bueno!- terminó alzando el puño pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Ya os he dicho que no lo recuerda…-susurró apenada.- Solo recuerda que me confesó su amor por Sakura.- dijo esto mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa que suspiró tristemente. Sabía que Hinata no la odiaba porque ella no le había dado jamás la mínima esperanza al rubio, pero también comprendía que le doliese profundamente.- Y después llegó Matsuri y…

_-Tus desmayos… ¿Son por mi culpa?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Tras un largo silencio decidió tomarlo como un sí.- Pero ¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar mientras Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos y rogaba al cielo no desmayarse esa vez.- ¿Hi… Hinata?- preguntó Naruto provocando un estremecimiento en la Hyuga como en todas las pocas ocasiones en que el rubio pronunciaba su nombre sin el sufijo amistoso detrás. Y entonces lo supo. Iba a agarrar el toro por los cuernos. Quizás fuese demasiado pronto, pero debía hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca._

_- Yo… Yo.- Hinata tomó aire profundamente y continuó mirando fijamente al rubio.- Cuando te veo siento una sensación muy extraña aquí.- dijo señalando su estómago.- Y se me corta la respiración. Tanto que comienzo a marearme. Y entonces el corazón comienza a bombearme muy rápido y llega demasiada sangre sin oxígeno a mi cerebro y me desmayo. Me siento débil cuando te veo, y todo eso es porque…-. De pronto el timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Hinata justo en el momento de terminar su confesión mientras Naruto se levantaba muy serio y hacía una profunda reverencia que dejó desconcertada a la chica._

_-Discúlpame, Hyuga-san.- ¿Hyuga-san? Hinata parpadeó incrédula. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?- No me había dado cuenta de que mi presencia te resulta tan molesta hasta el grado de ponerte enferma.- Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos, aunque era una sonrisa igual de falsa que la de Sai, y de lejos se podía notar el dolor en las facciones del rubio. Pero cuando Hinata abría la boca horrorizada, dispuesta a explicar que nada que ver, que si la ponía enferma en todo caso sería de amor, el rubio volvió a interrumpirla.- Te aseguro que no me volveré a acercar a ti. No tendrás que volver a soportarme, ttebayo. Perdona.- Y sin más salió corriendo dejando a la chica perpleja e incapaz de creerse de que en verdad hubiese sucedido lo que creía que había sucedido. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y se lanzó hacia la puerta ya no había rastro del rubio. En la tercera hora de clase intentó desesperadamente hablar con él, pero el chico ni la miró ni se acercó a ella y, aunque la torturaba que pensase que ella no soportaba estar con él, no tenía el valor suficiente para reconocerle la verdad delante de todos sus amigos porque, en realidad, él quería a Sakura ¿no? Sería rechazada en frente de todos. Tal vez lo mejor era no aclararle a Naruto el verdadero motivo de sus desmayos… No le gustaba la idea de que creyese que le odiaba. Pero le gustaba aún menos la idea de que rechazase que le amaba. Y cuando terminó la clase, llego la hora de comer y Naruto huyó cual oveja acechada por el lobo (que ironías que le tocase a Hinata ser el lobo) la chica no le siguió, sino que se dirigió a la azotea, dispuesta a explicarle lo sucedido a sus amigas y la resolución que había tomado."_

- ¿Pero estás segura de dejar que Naruto crea que le odias?- preguntó Tenten todavía incrédula.- Lo pasarás mal Hinata. A lo mejor él mismo llegue a odiarte también- dijo mientras todas asentían.

- ¿Y tú que preferirías?- preguntó de vuelta la chica.- ¿Qué Neji te odiase o que te rechazase?-. Tenten agachó la cabeza. Lo cierto era que, en realidad, posiblemente preferiría que la odiase.

- "Odiar también es un sentimiento. Es preferible que te odien a que no sientan nada por ti"- dijo sabiamente Temari cuya voz salía desde el teléfono móvil que habían puesto las chicas en altavoz, pues esta vez el asunto requería de todo el Club S, ya estuviesen presentes físicamente o no.- No te preocupes Hina…- Todo se solucionará- volvió a hablar la chica recibiendo una sonrisa de gratitud que no pudo ver.

- Perdóname Hinata…- dijo Matsuri compungida.- Todo ha sido culpa de mi enorme bocaza.- Hinata no dijo nada y solo le dio un abrazo. Sabía que Matsuri no lo había dicho con mala intención y no tenía motivos para enfadarse.

- Oh… ¿A que se están abrazando?- preguntó Temari haciendo que todas riesen.

* * *

Finalmente el horario de clases llegó a su fin y pudieron salir de aquello que, concretamente aquel día, parecía peor que un antro de tortura. Por un lado estaba Hinata que miraba disimuladamente a Naruto, quien alternaba entre mirar a la peliazul con tristeza y confusión y a la pelirrosa con bobas sonrisas que provocaban que el malhumor de Sakura fuese aumentando considerablemente durante las últimas clases. Y no lo mejoraba el que, de nuevo, Sasuke no le quitase ojo de encima. Neji miraba con una expresión cercana al odio a Tenten quien no podía evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia amenazase con escapársele cada vez que captaba la mirada del Hyuga. Sai contemplaba con estupor como Ino le sonreía, le mandaba besos al aire, o le tiraba notitas con frases como "TU Y YO=AMOR ETERNO", que comenzaban a poner los pelos de punta al chico. Gaara contemplaba al frente, atento a las explicaciones del maestro, mientras Matsuri se cuidaba de hacer lo mismo. Se había propuesto el reto de no mirar a Gaara ni una vez durante lo que quedaba de clase. Lee y Choji andaban a lo suyo. El primero leyendo uno de sus cómics favoritos "Kakaruto"* y el segundo hinchándose a comer la bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía bajo la mesa. Por último Shikamaru contemplaba sin aparente interés el pintoresco cuadro que formaban sus amigos y compañeros de clase mientras su mente divagaba y le devolvía a la noche del viernes, trayéndole el recuerdo de una bellísima y seductora mujer que pronto se entremezclaba con sus propias fantasías. Unas que lo involucraban a él y a esa joven desnudos bajo unas simples sábanas.

- Temari…- susurró tan bajo que parecía casi un pensamiento.

Pero, efectivamente, por fin las clases habían llegado a su fin y cada uno se iba a su casita a marearse la cabeza o meneársela… ¡Ejem!, tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

Las chicas se encontraban en la verja de la entrada, hablando de si ir a casa de Temari esa tarde, o pasarse por la de Sakura, que era la más cercana. Sin embargo, antes de poder decidir nada, un preciosísimo Mini de un vistoso color rojo y con dos franjas negras a lo largo del capó, se plantó justo en frente de dónde se encontraban, haciendo que a Sakura se le erizase todo el vello cuando un atractivo joven, alto, musculoso, de pelo negro como la noche y con mirada picaresca y una seductora sonrisa, se apeó y se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- la saludó Itachi, mientras las demás abrían mucho los ojos. ¡Era el hermano de Sasuke!

- Uchiha-san…-murmuró Sakura sonrojada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó todavía estupefacta.

- Por favor… Llámame Itachi ¿quieres?- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Las chicas contemplaban la escena pasando su mirada de Sakura a Itachi y de Itachi a Sakura. Lo cierto es que el Uchiha mayor no estaba nada mal. Bueno, decir nada mal era quedarse corto. ¡Parecía el modelo de una revista!

"_Pues si yo fuese Sakura mandaba al infierno a Sasuke" _pensaba Ino "_¿Para qué intentar algo con él cuando tienes su versión mejorada y con licencia para conducir comiendo de tu mano?"_ Y similares ideas pasaban por la cabeza de las demás.

-Si… Bueno…-balbuceó la chica.- ¿Qué tal Itachi-senpai?- preguntó con un tono de inocencia que por poco provoca un derrame nasal en el Uchiha mayor.

- Ehh… De acuerdo, podré aceptarlo.- respondió sonrojado.- Aunque solo de momento... Espero que llegue un momento en el que me llames solo Itachi.- añadió con voz ronca provocando el sonrojo general. ¡Aquello era una declaración de intenciones en toda regla!- El caso es que venía a invitarte a merendar, si no tenías nada planeado, claro.- explicó mirando con duda a las amigas de la chica que en seguida se confabularon… a su favor.

- ¡Que va!- exclamó Ino en seguida.- La frento… Digo Sakura- se corrigió al ver la mirada furibunda de la pelirrosa.- No tiene nada que hacer hoy.- afirmó sonriente.

- ¿Y los deberes de literatura?- preguntó Sakura con un susurro furioso mientras sus amigas hacían un corrillo dejando a Itachi fuera, que las miraba sin entender nada.

- No seas idiota frentona…- respondió Ino en voz baja.- Ya te los dejamos copiar mañana antes de clase…-. Todas asintieron.

- Si…-añadió Matsuri mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de baba le escurría.- Si yo fuese tú me iría ahora mismo con ese maromo a darle una alegría al cuerpo.- concluyó mientras Sakura la miraba horrorizada y las demás reían.

- Ve, Sakura.- dijo Hinata.- Lo pasarás bien. Se le ve un chico muy amable.- añadió mirando de reojo al Uchiha que captando la mirada le sonrió haciendo que Hinata se alterase.- Además… es muy guapo.- afirmó con una risita.

- Pero antes de irte con él…- susurró Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Haz un poco de tiempo hasta que Sasuke salga y lo vea.-. Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas de que la dulce Tenten fuese la primera en darse cuenta de que con eso podría hacer sufrir al Uchiha menor.- ¿Qué?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.- De eso se trata todo esto ¿no?-. Sakura asintió y el corrillo se deshizo volviendo a acercarse a Itachi.

- Si. Te acompañaré encantada.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa provocando la alegría del chico. Para hacer tiempo, presentó a sus amigas a Itachi y justo cuando terminaba de hacer la presentación de Matsuri, vio acercarse a Sasuke que venía con Neji y Sai.

- ¿Ese no es tú hermano, Sasuke?- preguntó Neji mientras fruncía el ceño al verlo rodeado de las chicas.

Sasuke, que iba perdido en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con que Neji no se equivocaba. ¿¡Que cojones estaba haciendo allí su hermano!?

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- formuló la pregunta en voz alta Sai, mientras veía como Sasuke apretaba los puños con rabia.

- Ahora lo sabremos…- sentenció el chico mientras se acercaba a su hermano y las chicas. Tenten se tensó al ver a Neji y le dio la espalda en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el chico, mientras que Ino le guiñó un ojo a Sai quien le devolvió una sonrisa de vuelta aunque por dentro se sentía a punto de vomitar.- ¿Qué haces aquí aniki?- preguntó Sasuke en un tono bastante hosco. Itachi se dio cuenta, pero decidió ignorarlo.

- Ahh… ¡Mi querido ototo!- exclamó mientras intentaba abrazar a Sasuke que rápidamente tomó a Sai y lo puso dónde él estaba.- Mi pequeño hermanito…-continuó Itachi restregando su mejilla con la de Sai, ajeno a que no era Sasuke, mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

"_Bueno… Algún defecto tenía que tener"_ pensaron simultáneamente las chicas mientras contemplaban la dulzona escena que Itachi estaba protagonizando. Por fin el Uchiha pareció darse cuenta de que no era a su hermano menor a quien tenía abrazado, y tras apartar a Sai de un empujón, se enderezó intentando mostrarse digno.

- Que cruel eres ototo…- dijo mientras simulaba limpiarse las lágrimas.- En fin… He venido a buscar a Sakura.- afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, quien fulminó con la mirada a su hermano en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Después, su mirada se desvió hacia la pelirrosa quien se la sostuvo triunfante como si dijese _**"Te jode ¿eh? Pues me alegro. Jódete"**_ Y eso terminó por enfurecer al Uchiha menor, quien pegando una patada a la rueda del coche de Itachi, se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí a paso ligero.

- Será idiota…- masculló Itachi agachándose para comprobar que no le había hecho nada a su querido automóvil.

Al momento Sakura se despidió de sus amigas y se marchó con el chico, mientras dejaba a las chicas en una situación un poco incómoda.

- Tenten.- dijo Neji secamente sobresaltando a la chica.- Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Te importa que te acompañe camino a casa?-. ¡Rediez! ¿Pero que le estaba pasando al mundo últimamente? Neji Hyuga estaba siendo amable con alguien, y para más asombro, ese alguien era Tenten. La chica tragó saliva. Sabía que su estrategia consistía en primero mostrarle su lado sensual a Neji y luego mandarlo al cuerno pero… No podía.

- Supongo que no hay problema.- respondió intentando parecer indiferente.- Os veo mañana chicas.- dijo despidiéndose de Ino, Matsuri y Hinata que la miraban boquiabiertas.

- Hasta mañana…- murmuró Ino débilmente para ,de pronto, fijarse en que Sai todavía estaba allí.- ¡Ah, Sai!- exclamó la rubia poniendo una expresión de coquetería.- Al ver a tantas parejitas me ha entrado la envidia… ¡Vámonos nosotros también a un cita romántica!-. Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiese objetar algo lo tomó por la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y se lo llevó casi a rastras en tanto que Hinata y Matsuri solo acertaron a menear la mano a modo de despedida mientras Sai las miraba con ojos de cordero camino del matadero.

- Vaya… Pues parece que nos quedamos solo tú y yo…- comenzó Hinata.- Podemos ir a mi casa y te ayudo con…-.

- ¡No!- exclamó de pronto Matsuri.- Lo siento Hinaaa…Me acabo de acordar que tenía algo que hacer. Tendrás que irte sola.- dijo la castaña mientras hacia una reverencia a modo de disculpa.- ¡Perdona, prometo que te compensaré!- exclamó mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a entrar corriendo al instituto.

- Pues vaya… Creo que me pasaré por casa de Temari, a ver si ella tampoco está ocupada… Que anda que… menudas integrantes más chifladas tiene este club- habló en voz alta Hinata mientras soltaba una risilla y se encaminaba a casa de su amiga.

* * *

Lo cierto es que Matsuri nada tenía que hacer en el instituto. ¡Como si ella quisiese pasar más tiempo allí del estrictamente necesario! Pero había recordado que Naruto, Gaara y Shikamaru tenían entrenamiento de fútbol aquella tarde y que sería una buena ocasión para intentar hablar con Naruto y explicarle, aunque fuese sin decirle toda la verdad, que Hinata no se desmayaba porque lo odiase.

Como si fuese el mismísimo 007, Matsuri se escondió tras uno de los árboles del patio, que se encontraba justo al lado de la única fuente que tenía el campo de futbol. Cuando Naruto se acercase a beber lo sorprendería y le contaría todo sin tener porque acercarse a Gaara y que el pelirrojo pensase que estaba haciendo alguna de sus chiquilladas. Que bueno, si, la estaba haciendo en realidad. ¡Pero era por una buena causa! De pronto escuchó un ruido y se asomó para ver si era Naruto, aunque quienes se acercaban a la fuente eran Gaara y Shikamaru, así que tuvo cuidado de volver a esconderse.

- Pues si… Aún se nota un poco la marca del golpe.- estaba diciendo Shikamaru.

- Lo tenía fatal el sábado, todo negro e hinchado.- explicó Gaara- pero entre el domingo y hoy parece que ha mejorado.-.

- ¿Y dices que fue por defender a Matsuri?- la chica se tensó al escuchar su nombre para luego sentir un nudo de emoción en el estómago con las siguientes palabras del Nara.- Mucho debe de gustarte, entonces…-.

- Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.-. Bueno, vale, mentira. Solo movió un dedo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que podía ser Matsuri la chica a la que querían hacer daño, pero eso Shikamaru no tenía porque saberlo.- Y para nada me gusta. Es como una niña.- dijo despreocupado sin saber que a menos de dos metros le estaba partiendo el corazón a la chica que lo estaba escuchando.

- Tiene los mismos años que nosotros Gaara…- respondió Shikamaru.- Y aunque no fuese así, preocuparse por cuestiones de edad es una tontería.- añadió casi más para el mismo que para el pelirrojo.

- Ya sé que tiene nuestra edad… Pero yo la veo como una niña. Como una hermana menor. Y en vistas de lo que sucedió el otro día no me equivoco cuando pienso que no sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo muy serio Gaara.

- Lo que yo no se es porque te has emperrado en ser tu quien la proteja.- comento suspicazmente Shikamaru.

- Ehh…-. Por un momento Gaara no supo que responder. ¿Por qué protegía a Matsuri? De las demás amigas de su hermana Hinata también era de las más frágiles y nunca se había preocupado por ella ni un instante. Quiso pensar que era porque ya tenía a su primo para protegerla y que eso dejaba automáticamente a Matsuri como la única que necesitaba que cuidasen de ella.- Porque es amiga de mi hermana y no quisiera que Temari se disgustase porque le sucediese algo.- finalizó mientras terminaba de beber y Shikamaru y él regresaban al entrenamiento.

Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Matsuri salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Para nada me gusta. Es como una niña." "La veo como una hermana menor" "No sabe cuidarse sola"_ Las palabras de Gaara resonaban en su mente una y otra vez y Matsuri era incapaz de alejarlas. ¡Estúpido Gaara! ¡Maldito estúpido, idiota e insensible! Había corrido hasta adentrarse en el instituto y ahora deambulaba por los pasillos vacíos cual alma en pena. Y la verdad es que casi lo era. Decidió ir a refugiarse a la azotea, dónde podría llorar a gusto, pero al doblar una esquina se chocó de bruces y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero que…?! ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!-.

Su maestro le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras sonreía por debajo de su acostumbrada máscara.

- Creía que estaba en un congreso…´- murmuró Matsuri mientras se sobaba el culo adolorida.

- No exactamente…- dijo soñador su maestro.- Pero si tenía algo que hacer desde primerísima hora de la mañana.- explicó mientras apuntaba con la mirada al libro que tenía en una mano y que, al venir leyendo, le había impedido ver a Matsuri. La chica lo miró sin interés aunque luego abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿ICHA ICHA Baiorensu?!- exclamó sorprendida.- No sabía que leyese la saga ICHA ICHA sensei…-murmuró con una risita picaresca.

- ¿Los conoces?- preguntó Kakashi igual de sorprendido.- ¿No me digas que has leído ICHA ICHA Paradaisu?- volvió a preguntar emocionado y soltando un gritito al ver que Matsuri asentía.- ¡Te pondré un diez en mi asignatura! No es habitual conocer a alguien tan joven y con tanto buen gusto a la hora de escoger algo para leer…- Kakashi sonreía de oreja a oreja. Podría comentar con ella todo lo que sucediese en cada capítulo. Si una alarma tendría que haber sonado en la cabeza de Kakashi para recordarle que hablaba con una alumna, la única explicación posible es que se encontrase desconectada, puesto que Kakashi siguió a lo suyo.

- Pero tampoco tenga muchas expectativas…- comentó Matsuri.- Baiorensu no está mal, pero no le llega ni a la suela a Paradaisu.- dijo como una experta en materia.

- Es que superar a Paradaisu es complicado pero lo poco que he leido de…- de pronto Kakashi se detuvo en medio de su charla.- ¿Cómo sabes que tal es Baiorensu si acaba de ponerse a la venta esta mañana? Por eso no he venido a dar clase. Llevaba desde las seis de la mañana en la fila.- confesó sin el menor remordimiento. Matsuri sonrió. Su sensei era todo un personaje.

- Pues porque mi tío trabaja en la editorial y…- comenzó a explicar Matsuri cuando de pronto una idea loca y descabellada pasó por su mente. Despacio contempló a su sensei de arriba abajo. Kakashi era guapo, con ese pelo gris peinado hacia un lado, e incluso con la máscara y la cinta tapándole un ojo, se veía atractivo. Por no hablar de ese torso tan ancho y musculoso… En seguida Matsuri sintió que le iba a sobrevenir una intensa hemorragia nasal. Lo que tenía delante no era un idiota muchachito pelirrojo… No. Era un hombre hecho y derecho que sería capaz de llevarla a los umbrales del placer y, y, y… Matsuri contuvo el aliento. Era la persona indicada para sacarla del infierno que era su vida amorosa.- Kakashi-sensei…-comenzó en un tono ciertamente perverso.- ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer si yo le pudiese conseguir, en no mucho más de un mes, una copia del ICHA ICHA Takutikuso que no saldrá a la venta hasta dentro de seis meses por lo menos, e incluso mañana mismo, darle un adelanto de la trama?

- Todo lo que me pidas.-.

* * *

- Bueno…Ya hemos llegado a mi casa.- habló por fin Tenten tras el silencioso trayecto que había hecho en compañía del Hyuga.- Te agradezco la compañía.-. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se disponía a entrar cuando de pronto notó una mano aferrando su muñeca.

- Espera. Quería hablar contigo, ya te lo dije antes.- farfulló Neji enojado.

- Durante todo el camino no has abierto la boca. Pensé que ya no querrías decirme nada.- respondió Tenten con indiferencia para luego preguntar sin interés.- ¿Y bien?-.

- El otro día, en la fiesta…-comenzó Neji intentando no enfadarse por el tonito de Tenten.- En fin. ¿A que vino ese comportamiento? No me gustó nada.- _"Listo" _pensó Neji. "_Ahora se disculpará como de costumbre y sabré que es la Tenten de siempre. Esa que no me interesa para nada."_

- ¡Oh Neji!- comenzó abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo que el Hyuga esbozase una sonrisa torcida al ver que todo salía como el pensaba.- No sabía que te iba a molestar tanto…Pero, en realidad, me da igual.- sentenció con voz seca y sorprendiendo al chico, a quien se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.- Si no te gustó te aguantas que ya eres mayorcito. Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y era defender a mi amiga y evitar que tú la trates como si fueses su padre y ella una mocosa sin voz ni voto. Y por si no te quedó claro el otro día, te lo repito: Eres su primo, no su guardaespaldas.- finalizó la chica con gesto serio. De nuevo se dio la vuelta para introducir las llaves en la cerradura y ver si podía entrar en su casa de una vez, cuando la voz de Neji la dejó estática al pronunciar unas palabras que pensó, era imposible que saliesen de la boca de él.

- Podríamos volver a entrenar juntos.-.

* * *

Aquella cafetería no era exactamente del gusto de Sai, pero Ino había insistido diciendo que, según recomendaban los expertos y entendidos amorosos de los libros que él leía (y a los que parecía que la rubia se había vuelto adicta) era bueno ir con la pareja a un sitio agradable y que propiciase al romanticismo. Nada de tascas de mala muerte, o bares cutres y baratos… No, no. Lugares elegantes y de atmósfera relajada. Y "El Salón de Té de Madame Kishimoto"* parecía el sitio indicado.

Todo el local era de un color rosa pastel. Era un sitio de tamaño reducido, que Ino definió como ideal para tener intimidad, pero que al chico le parecía justo lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que, de tan poco espacio que había, podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación de la pareja que tenían al lado. Porque ¡oh, si! Toooodos los que había allí eran parejitas. Incluso de dos hombres. Pero todo parejas.

- Este sitio es encantador… ¿No crees, Sai?- comentó Ino con una sonrisa pegajosa.- Tuve que buscar por Internet, puesto que no sabía que existía un sitio así en Konoha, pero a partir de ahora vendremos a menudo.- Las palabras de la lluvia cayeron sobre Sai como una lluvia de piedras. Piedras grandes y pesadas. El chico volvió a dar una mirada alrededor incapaz de no sentir un escalofrío. No sabía si sería capaz de volver a un sitio que era como el interior de una caja de pañuelos.

- Lo que yo no sabía es que te gustasen estos sitios tan…acogedores.- definió Sai a falta de otra palabra más adecuada. Bueno. La palabra adecuada si la tenía. Pero no estaba seguro de si a la rubia le gustaría escucharla. El problema es que eso era lo que Ino más deseaba. Ella misma sentía definiría el lugar como vomitivo. Pero debía esperar a ver si Sai se hartaba y le decía que le importaba tres pimientos lo que sugiriesen los manuales de citas, que a partir de ese momento harían lo que les apeteciese a ellos. Pero el pelinegro no parecía muy por la labor de expresar lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía.- respondió Ino.- Pero es lo indicado ¿no? Lo que recomiendan hacer a las parejas para que su relación vaya bien.-.

- ¿Somos una pareja?- preguntó de pronto Sai enmudeciendo a la rubia. La pregunta iba formulada en un tono tan neutro que Ino no pudo averiguar si el pelinegro anhelaba un sí o un no por respuesta, así que optó por callar a ver si el continuaba. Al notar que Ino no respondía, efectivamente siguió hablando.- A mi me interesaste desde el principio. Pero después tuvimos aquella cita… extraña.- especificó Sai.- y después las cosas se enfriaron aunque creo que el interés por el otro es mutuo.-. El corazón de Ino iba muy deprisa en ese momento. Sai hablaba monótonamente y, desde luego, la palabra "interés" se quedaba muy corta para definir los sentimientos de la rubia por el chico que tenía delante pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse en extremo feliz.

- Si… Lo es.- confirmó ella sonriendo con total honestidad. Pero entonces recordó su papel y continuó con la interpretación.- Y si la cosa se enfrió fue por mi culpa. No supe actuar como debería hacer una buena novia.-. Sai quiso responderle que no tenía que actuar como una buena novia, sino simplemente como ella era, pero calló de nuevo y la dejó continuar.- Pero ahora sabré hacerlo bien. Por el momento todavía es pronto para que nos definamos como pareja y nos demos los títulos de novio y novia. Pero según el "Manual de conquista" capítulo cinco "El noviazgo" tras un número de citas que deben ser más de tres pero menos de seis, podremos proclamarnos como pareja.-concluyó seriamente mientras Sai la miraba boquiabierto. Al parecer Ino se había tomado muy en serio los consejos del manual. Aquel con el que Sai cargaba a menudo el año anterior. Lo que de nuevo el chico no sabía es que Ino llevaba toda la semana aprendiéndose de memoria ciertos fragmentos que creyó, podía necesitar saber para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras, como era el caso.

A partir de ahí el resto de la cita transcurrió relativamente normal, hablando de asuntos de clase, haciendo apuestas sobre si Anko había tenido más de tres citas a lo largo de su vida, (Sai apostaba que ni una.) o de sí existía la posibilidad de que Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade hubiesen tenido algún tórrido encuentro en la enfermería.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar esta vez Ino se hizo la desentendida y dejó que Sai se hiciese cargo de la cuenta. Al chico casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver los 70 ryo* que le habían clavado por dos cafés. Llorando internamente lamentó que Ino se tomase ahora tan a rajatabla los puñeteros consejos del libro maldito, como pasaría a llamar a partir de ese momento al dichoso manual.

Pero, la guinda a aquella cita tan diseñada y calculada al milímetro fue cuando, tras acompañar a la chica a su casa Sai sintió el impulso de… besarla. Y es que en el fondo él era feliz solo con estar con Ino, le daba igual lo que hiciesen. Y por eso, después de tanto tiempo anhelando un acercamiento con la rubia, al tenerla delante de él mirándolo con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y los labios brillantes y jugosos por el cacao que se había aplicado para que no se le agrietasen, el chico no pudo evitar guiarse, por primera vez, por un impulso. Y mientras Ino rebuscaba las llaves en el bolso, la tomó de la muñeca, provocando que la chica se sobresaltase y se quedase estática.

-Ino, yo…-murmuró Sai con la boca seca para, posteriormente, tirar por ella y atraerla hacia él. Y cuando ya estaba cerrando los párpados, y podía notar el aliento de la rubia sobre su boca, notó algo duro y frío sobre sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que la chica había puesto uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, evitando el beso.

- Ah… No, no Sai.- dijo la chica como quien regañase a un niño que intenta hacer una travesura.- En la primera cita dar un beso es demasiado apresurado. Según el manual lo adecuado es hacerlo en la segunda si se ha desarrollado muy bien o en la tercera.- explicó cual mono sabio la chica, haciendo caso omiso al tic nervioso que comenzaba a marcarse en uno de los ojos de Sai.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cualquiera diría que se las instrucciones mejor que tú!- se carcajeó la rubia mientras Sai sentía algo similar a una punzada muy cerca de su corazón. ¿Instrucciones? Ni que él fuese una batidora a la que programar.

- Hasta mañana, Sai.- se despidió la rubia.- Lo he pasado muy bien.-.

- Si… Y yo.- dijo el sin mucho ánimo pero esbozando su peculiar sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.- dijo mientras Ino entraba en su casa y él se marchaba camino a la suya, cabizbajo y pensativo. Lo que, sin embargo, Sai estaba muy lejos de adivinar, era que la chica había tenido que apoyarse contra la puerta nada más cruzar el umbral de su casa prácticamente incapaz de que las rodillas la sostuviesen.

"_Iba a besarme…"_pensó todavía incrédula. "_¡Jooooder! ¡Sai iba a besarme y yo se lo he impedido! Desde luego… Tendré que hacerle un monumento a Temari o algo. Su estrategia está siendo infalible. El problema llegará con el retroceso, lo presiento. Porque aunque esta haya sido la cita más falsa y horrible de toda mi vida, sigue siendo la mejor. Porque Sai estaba conmigo. ¡Y ha querido besarme! ¡HA QUERIDO BESARME!"_

* * *

- Gracias de nuevo, Itachi-senpai. Lo he pasado muy bien.- dijo Sakura al chico mientras se bajaba del coche de él y se disponía a entrar en su casa, a dónde el Uchiha había tenido la amabilidad de llevarla.

- No estaba seguro de si te lo pasarías bien en unos recreativos.-comentó él.- Pero teniendo en cuenta la paliza que me has dado en el videojuego de boxeo intuyo que no me he equivocado al llevarte.- añadió con una sonrisa que, siendo sinceros, hizo palpitar un poco el corazón de Sakura.

- Si…Puede que sea poco femenino reconocerlo, pero me encantan ese tipo de juegos.- se sinceró mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

- Para nada. Que te gusten los juegos de acción o de pelea no te hace menos mujer. Además, no hay más que verte. Nunca he tenido delante a una chica que me pareciese más femenina que tú.-. El tono con el que Itachi dijo eso le sacó todos los colores a Sakura, quien por una parte estaba inmensamente feliz, pero por la otra no dejaba de pensar que toda la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.- No quiero presionarte.- dijo de pronto Itachi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.- Por eso, si deseas que volvamos a quedar otra vez esperaré a que seas tú quien me llame. No obstante, por si acaso no lo haces…-. Las últimas palabras de Itachi se convirtieron en un susurro mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y depositaba un suave beso justo en la comisura de sus labios. En ese lugar que no era ni boca ni mejilla. Ese sitio tan ambiguo y peligroso a la vez.

- Espero verte pronto.- se despidió con voz ronca mientras entraba en el coche y, tras un gesto con la mano, arrancar y alejarse de allí, dejando a Sakura con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello, parada ante la puerta de su casa, tentando a la suerte para no pescar un resfriado con el frío que hacía, pero incapaz de sentirlo debido al calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Todavía en shock entró en casa y se dirigió a su habitación, dónde tras deshacerse del pesado abrigo y quitarse las botas, se tiró en la cama abrazando la almohada y tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"_Itachi… Parece ir en serio conmigo. Y yo me lo paso bien con él. Me siento tan a gusto a su lado… Y no puedo negar que casi se me para el corazón cuando me ha besado"_ Sakura se llevó la mano justo al sitio dónde Itachi había depositado su beso. _"Pero por otra parte… Sasuke no ha necesitado jamás de un beso para provocarme la misma sensación. Una sola mirada suya basta para que el corazón deje de latirme. Pero… ¿No dicen ama a quien te ama y no a quien te ilusiona? O en este caso ¿…y no a quien te desprecia?"_

- Joder…-susurró la pelirrosa.- Todo esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parecía al principio.

* * *

Cuando Itachi llegó a casa, se encontró con una estampa bastante curiosa. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el recibidor de la entrada, con el ceño fruncido y destilando mal humor por cada poro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer con Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke sin miramientos mientras Itachi lo contemplaba boquiabierto aún con el abrigo a medio sacar.

- No tendrías que haberme esperado en el recibidor, Sasuke… Nuestra casa no es tan grande como para que no me pudiese esconder de ti.- bromeó el mayor ignorando su pregunta.

- No me has respondido Itachi. Y si no quieres pelea te sugiero que lo hagas.- contestó Sasuke con tono amenazador. Un tono que no provocó lo que habría sido la habitual carcajada de Itachi al ver como su hermanito se ponía bravucón, sino que consiguió erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

- Sabes que si peleásemos saldrías perdiendo, como siempre ha sucedido.- se regodeó Itachi. Aquello pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso porque de pronto, como poseído por el mismísimo diablo, Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, (una que sorprendió a Itachi, quien desconocía que la tuviese), lo empotró contra la puerta de la entrada, llegando a lastimarlo de verdad, aunque Itachi no hizo un solo movimiento que delatase tal dolor.

- No juegues conmigo Itachi. Ni con ella.- murmuró Sasuke peligrosamente.- O me olvidaré de que eres mi hermano.- sentenció.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi a su hermano sin hacer el menor intento por librarse de su agarre.- ¿Qué quiera tirarme a Sakura?-. Las manos de Sasuke apretaron con más fuerza la camisa de Itachi hasta el punto que escucharon como la tela se desgarraba.

- No puedes ser tan hijo de puta…- murmuró el Uchiha menor entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

- ¿O más bien estás molesto porque precisamente mi intención no es tirármela y mandarla a la mierda como suele ser habitual en mí?-. Duró menos de un segundo, pero Itachi pudo percibir como una sombra atravesaba el rostro de su hermano y supo que había dado en el clavo.- ¿Te molesta que me guste Sakura y que tal vez me esté planteando tener una relación con ella?-. Al término de estas palabras Sasuke soltó de golpe a su hermano y le dio la espalda para que no pudiese verle la cara.

- Eso me importa una mierda.- afirmó secamente.- Pero si le haces daño te las verás conmigo.- finalizó alto y claro.

- Tranquilizate Sasu-chan.- se burló Itachi.- Yo no soy como tú.- respondió con mordacidad, adelantándose a su hermano y tomando las escaleras para subir a su habitación dejando a Sasuke plantado en medio del rellano todavía sin saber que extraño sentimiento lo había impulsado a decirle todo aquello a su hermano y precisamente por una chica en la que jamás había estado interesado.

"_Tú mismo lo has dicho… Habías. Pero ¿y ahora?"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza a la que Sasuke ignoró. No iba a responder a esa pregunta. No iba a permitir que su conciencia o quien rayos fuese esa voz volviese a formulársela. Pero Sasuke sabía, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, que si la pregunta estaba ahí, la respondiese o no, era porque desde luego, Sakura ya no le resultaba tan indiferente como siempre se había jactado de que lo era.

"_Y tampoco siempre…"_

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó enfurecido el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?- escuchó la voz de su madre.- ¿A quién le gritas en ese tono?- preguntó Mikoto enfurecida mientras se plantaba delante de su hijo. Si había algo que detestaba era que sus niños fuesen maleducados. Y con el bendito Itachi no había tenido problemas, pero Sasuke… era otro cantar.

- A nadie, mamá.- respondió sumiso ante la aterradora mirada de su madre.

- Vente. Me ayudarás a hacer la cena.- ordenó la mujer dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la cocina, mientras Sasuke soltaba un suspiro.

- Literalmente a nadie…- murmuró en voz muy baja el chico mientras seguía a su madre cual manso cordero.

* * *

- Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad Hinata?- preguntó Temari a su amiga. La pobre había sido abandonada por todas las demás y solitaria se dirigió a casa de la universitaria que pacientemente había escuchado a la desconsolada chica, que maldecía su escasa suerte con Naruto. Cuando parecía que las cosas iban por un camino inmejorable… ¡Zas! Todo se iba al traste.

- Si, claro.- respondió amablemente la peliazul.- Me pregunto como les habrá ido a las demás.-.

- No lo sé. Tengo mis dudas con respecto a Tenten, porque me da miedo que flaquee ante Neji.- expuso Temari con seriedad.- Por otra parte tengo confianza en Ino, quien lo está llevando bien porque, en el fondo, se divierte de lo lindo tomándole el pelo a Sai. Y en cuanto a Sakura…-. Temari no terminó la frase, lo cual preocupó a Hinata.

- ¿Acaso Uchiha-senpai no es de confianza?- preguntó con una mueca la peliazul.

- Umm… Habitualmente te diría que no. Es un rompecorazones.- comenzó Temari.- Pero digamos que conozco su "modus operandi" y este no es el habitual. Más bien me inclino a pensar que, vete tú a saber porque, va en serio con Sakura.- finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y eso no es malo…- murmuró Hinata.

- Pero tampoco bueno.- replicó Temari.- Itachi no será un santo, pero si verdaderamente comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura no es justo que juegue con él y lo arrastre a su plan de venganza contra Sasuke. Además son hermanos. Sería doblemente doloroso para él descubrir que lo han utilizado como herramienta para herir a alguien que encima es su propio hermano.- terminó Temari haciendo gala de su madurez. Hinata asintió a sus palabras. Temari tenía razón. Una cosa era hacerles pagar a los chicos por lo que les habían hecho, porque se lo merecían. Y otra muy distinta lastimar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

- Pero de todas formas Sakura es incapaz de hacer algo así.- respondió la peliazul.- Conociéndola posiblemente esté confundida ahora mismo, pero sé que analizará la situación y sus propios sentimientos y que actuará en consecuencia, evitando herir a Uchiha-senpai.-.

Temari sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Hinata era incapaz de pensar mal de nadie. Y no es que Temari lo hiciese pues sabía que Sakura no era del tipo de personas que pasasen por encima de quien hiciese falta con tal de lograr lo que se proponían, pero también sabía que en los asuntos del corazón a veces la que parece la mejor decisión o la más acertada resultaba por no serlo y, si eso sucedía, se avecinaba una tormenta.

- Ya veremos, Hinata-chan.- dijo dulcemente Temari.- No cabe duda de que desde el momento que creamos el club S sabíamos que el camino no iba a estar exento de dificultades. Pero no podemos desandar lo recorrido. Solo podemos seguir hacia delante, venga lo que venga.-. Y Temari no sabía cuan proféticas eran las palabras que acababa de pronunciar porque faltaban todavía muchas cosas por llegar. Cosas que cambiarían para siempre a las integrantes del Club S.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen, gomen! Más de un mes para actualizar… Perdonadme T_T Pero en fin, entre el nuevo inicio de curso, los trabajos, los dichosos asuntos personales xDxD y que sobretodo mi inspiración había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones… ufs! Este capítulo me ha costado horrores, la verdad. Pero en fin, aquí lo teneis. =)**

**Con respecto a lo sucedido en el… Bueno, no voy a explayarme, pero en fin… Ya veis que poco a poco los chicos comienzan a darse cuenta de las cosas… Menos Naruto, que es tonto el pobre, y Gaara que… En fin, me está resultando bastante tonto el pobre. Jajajajaja.**

**La respuesta de Tenten a Neji y el perverso plan de Matsuri quedan para el próximo capítulo muahahahaha. Y de los demás… ¿Os habeis fijado que todo ha pasado cuando las chicas iban a entrar en sus respectivas casas? Yo no me di cuenta hasta que escribí la escena de Sakura e Itachi que pensé… "uiii… esto me suena…" pero decidí dejarlo porque me pareció gracioso. Y lo más importante… SASUKE DEFENDIENDO A NUESTRA SAKURITA! Si ese chico ni yo misma se por dónde va a salir… jajajaja. Y la dichosa voz interior. Habría que hacerle un monumento a las voces interiores que tantas veces hacen que los personajes se den cuenta de cómo se sienten jijijiji.**

**Y bueno bueno… Sai siendo impulsivo! Los papeles comienzan a invertirse… Tal como pronosticó Temari jejejeje Que debo dar una disculpa a los fans del ShikaTema… Se que en este capítulo se habrán quedado con ganas de más… Aunque bueno, el pensamiento que tiene en clase Shikamaru respecto a Temari…. Tela! Jajajaja. Aunque Shika es el más maduro y el no va a estar luchando contra si mismo por si le gusta o no Temari. Lo reconocerá o lo está reconociendo sin problemas. Cuando lo va a tener crudo es cuando intente el acercamiento jojojojojo.**

**En fiiiiin… Adorable Itachi, como te quiero jajajaja.**

**Bueno, paso a las aclaraciones y a los review ^^**

***balón prisionero: también conocido como brilé, balón de fuego, vivos y muertos… Lo explicaría, pero quien no lo conozca puede encontrar una definición del juego en Wikipedia =)**

*** escoba: cuando jugabamos en mi colegio ese término se lo dábamos a los que se encontraban en la zona de los brilados o eliminados.**

*** Kakaruto: Of course… Parodia de Naruto xD**

*** "Salón de Té de Madame Kishimoto": A los que hayan leído Harry Potter les recordará al Salon de te de Madame Pudipié, un lugar diseñado para parejitas y todo con decoración empalagosa, y es un guiño a esa saga y lo de Kishimoto pues, obviamente, como homenaje al autor de la serie de la que sale este fanfiction.**

***ryo: por si alguien no lo sabe, es la moneda oficial en el mundo de naruto, que según la wikia de naruto 1 ryo equivale a 0,10 céntimos de euro, lo que por lo tanto si a Sai le cobraron 70ryo por los cafes, traducido serían 7 euros. Si, si… Muy caro para dos café xD Por si alguien no se aclara en la misma página sale la equivalencia con otras monedas… dólares, pesos…**

**KarO Omikami: He aquí un nuevo cap! Un saludoooo =)**

**Ckonii-Soto-93 'u: Helloooo! Sasuke es idiota, pero no tan malo como quiere hacerse ver, y la prueba está en este cap. Lo de la ropa lo mencioné porque me molesta que las mujeres nos enfademos cuando un hombre nos llama frescas o pendones si vamos un poco descocadas y sin embargo, nosotras hagamos lo mismo cuando vemos a una chica así por la calle. A eso se le llama hipocresía jaja. Y bueno… Si, la verdad es que si que es un poquillo de feminista jejeje. Pero bueno, dar tus opinión y "discutir verbalmente" tampoco, pero no les pegues a los pobres muchachos mujer… Que en el fondo lo que les pasa a la mayoría es que estan en la edad del pavo. Cuando maduran comienzan a ser mas respetuosos xD**

**Gracias por comentar y espero que te gustase este nuevo cap! Saludos =)**

**Aesmoso: Yes, my dear! Claro que me he visto Marmalade Boy…También conocida por mi tierra como "La familia crece". Si hasta me tengo el manga completo! Y la historia cambia bastante la verdad… En el anime todo es mucho más dramático que el manga jajaja. Lovely Complex es para partirse de risa. Y también tengo el manga y es mucho mejor jajaja. Te lo recomiendo fervorosamente! xD Si, si… Itachi es la peor puñalada que podía haber recibido Sasuquito… Pero mírale en este capítulo que tierno… (a su peculiar manera xD) Y agarrate porque con Matsuri vienen curvas! Jajajaja. Un saludo! =)**

**GreeceSJL: Primero gracias por el review largo y con analisis detallado, me encanta! xD. A ver… Cierto! No te equivocabas con Gaara, este pelirrojo hoy es blanco y mañana negro y le va a tocar aprender por la fuerza y de una manera que no le va a gustar naaada… Solo te digo eso jejeje. Neji está que no está xD al final, y a pesar de sus intenciones de que fuese al revés, a acabado por ser el quien ha ido en busca de Tenten y quien finalmente ha agachado la cabeza y le ha preguntado lo del entrenamiento. Peeero no nos fiemos del Hyuga, que no es tonto y si quiere puede hacer sufrir mucho a Tenten. Efectivamente lo de Naruto ha sido una ironía de estas que te da la vida, como se menciona en el cap… Y ahora todo anda revuelto porque cree que Hinata le odia, y tan perdido está con eso, que no se pispa ni de que Sakura está quedando con Itachi. Naruto baka… Con Sai y Shikamaru… Verás, van parejos, porque Sai comienza a darse cuenta de que no le gusta como se esta desarrollando todo e incluso ha tenido por fin un impulso del corazon! Pero al reves que Shikamaru que sera el primero en "accion directa" por así decirlo, Sai todavía se guarda para sí mismo. Shika ya tiene muy claro que Temari le atrae y va a ir con todo. Lo que no sabe es que la primera linea de defensa de Temari ya esta montada y le va a costar salir ileso de ese campo de minas xD Yyyyyy…. Sasuke y Sakura. Uyyy que si se van a hacer daño… Y tanto! Esto es la guerra! Pero resulta que Sasuke no es tan mal bicho como aparenta y aunque martirice a la pelirrosa, luego por detrás va protegiendo su honor… Si es que es mas cuqui jajaja. Espero que difrutases con este capitulo! Un saludooo =)**

**la enamorada: Pues en este cap aquí estan los prometidos celos que van a traer de calle al pobre Sasuke y muy pronto a alguno mas jajajaja. Naruto es tan encantador pero tan bobito el pobre jaja. Espero que te gustase el cap. Un saludooo =)**

**rosebenson19: Pues ya ves… Tenten va a dejar toda su dulzura para que Neji aprenda de una vez que ella no esta para cumplirle los caprichos xD. Y si, Uchiha 2x1. Pero como ya dije, Sasuke sufriría mucho más viendo a Sakura con Itachi que con cualquier otro. Un saludooo =)**

**sakura1402: Pues fijate que cambio de un cap a otro… En el anterior una escena romántica y ahora… Peeeero, son cosas que pasan xD Itachi es la caña, pero no se porque presiento que también va a sufrir lo suyo como se enamore de Sakura… jejeje La verdad es que la inspiración me abandonó largo rato, pero creo que ha vuelto, no se… Depende de si este cap os parece bueno o no. Un saludooo =)**

**myxparadisexmyxdreams: Maaadre mia... Que locura de nick jajaja Me alegra de que te gustase el fic xD Con respecto a tus preguntas… Ciertamente gracias por mencionar ese detalle que se me escapó. Me preocupé tanto de retratar a las chicas que los chicos bien podiais pensar que iban desnudos porque no dije nada de ellos jajaja. A ver… Así en general, porque tampoco puedo extenderme mucho, ponle que todos llevaban pantalones vaqueros. Naruto pantalones negros con la camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, Sasuke pantalones negros y camisa negra también. El caballero oscuro muhahaha. Neji por su parte, una camisa marrón con unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, y Gaara una camisa color vino (como el de la túnica que lleva en shippuden) con unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Sai y Lee, más informales. Lee con una camiseta verde de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, tejanos de toda la vida vamos, y Sai con unos vaqueros negros, camiseta de manga corta gris y una chaqueta negra también por encima. El coche de Itachi lo he especificado en este cap, he decidido que sea un Mini (me encantan) rojo y negro, la versión del mini ya la dejo al gusto de cada uno. ****Espero que te gustase este cap! Un saludo =)**

**July-duendecillo: Aquí está el siguiente cap! Espero que te haya gustado! Un saludooo =)**

**Uchihita1427: Míralo como sufre ahora! Jajajaja La cachetada a Naruto no ha podido ser… De momento, por que viendo como van las cosas yo creo que antes de que acabe este fic una torta le cae fijo jejeje. La tierra del sol amada? Hablas del maravilloso Japon? Porque si es así… Me muero de envidia! De cochina, verde y podrida envidia! Jajajajaja Jooo… Pues espero que te lo estes pasando de fabula allí. Un saludoooo =)**

**locaenamoradaaaa: Si, si… A Sasuke le ha tocado mucho la moral lo de Itachi, como puedes ver. Lo de los trajes de baño y la playita es algo que te puedo asegurar que sucederá. ¿Qué fic que se precie no incluye la tipica semana de vacaciones en el mar donde se suceden un montón de enredos? Pero hasta entonces tendras que ser paciente amiga, porque aún estamos en el frío invierno y tienen que pasar todavía navidades, san valentin y el día blanco jojojo y finalmente llegaremos al verano! Espero que te gustase este cap. Un saludooo! =)**

**Gaby Whitlock: Jajajaja… Me alegro que te lo recordase… Esa era la intención jejeje. Y, al igual que Ootani, Naruto no se acuerda de nada! Jajajaja El endemoniadamente sexy de Neji ha inclinado por una vez la cabeza peeeero… Aun es pronto para cantar victoria. Y Sasuke bueno… Está en camino jajaja. Espero que disfrutases con este cap. Un saludoooo! =)**

**Lamm: Las chicas… Estamos locas, la verdad. Porque volvemos a lo mismo… Es inevitable hacer tonterías cuando estas enamorada. El asunto está en hacerlas por un chico que merezca la pena jejeje. Espero que este cap te haya gustado también… No tiene tanto humor como los anteriores, pero en fin… Ultimamente ando un poco escasa de inspiración y me ha costado horrores escribirlo jejeje. Un saludooo! =)**

**Hika-chan: Creo que a partir de ahora te mencionaré siempre así jejeje… Me has matado con lo de ¡Sufre-Sasuke-costurero-orgulloso-lleno-de-testosterona-baka! Jajajaja. Recuerdo que se me saltaron las lagrimas de la risa cuando lo lei. Pero bueno… En este capitulo ha sufrido (y lo que le queda) pero también nos ha mostrado un lado amable ^^. Mucho animo con las tareas, que te comprendo mejor que nadie… A mi también me matan de pereza xD Espero que te gustase este cap! Un saludoooo =)**

**Lupe-chan: Jajajaja…. Me alegro mucho de que el fic te haya servido para pasar un buen rato. Eso es lo que mas me enorgullece de todo xD Aquí el nuevo cap y debo decir que has estado acertada en eso de que no las descubran… Ummm… Tendrán que estarse muy al loro jajaja. Un saludoooo =)**

**Darkzuryan: En fin… Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado ya habras hecho otros veinte exámenes jejeje. Jooo… Espero que te haya salido muy bien =) El momento NaruHina parece que ha gustado en general y ahora me siento hasta culpable de mandarlo al traste peeero son cosas que pasan jajaja. Gaara como has podido leer no se ha enterado de nada y sigue creyendo que Matsuri es una nena. Entre Tenten y Neji va a haber un tira y afloja continuo. Ninguno va a querer dar su brazo a torcer. Shikamaru… En fin, está más salido que el pico de una mesa jajajaja. Sai va pasito a pasito dandose cuenta de que la situacion no le esta gustando nada. Y Sasuke esta pasando por un sinvivir últimamente por culpa de su hermanito. Espero que te gustase este cap! Otro beso desde España! =) ****PD: He escuchado la canción de Pink que me recomendaste y debo decir que me ha gustado mucho. Es más, ya he diseñado una trama donde aparece y tal y como has sugerido, para la pareja SasuSaku. No puedo asegurarte en que capítulo podrá aparecer, porque es una idea que he anotado en mi cuaderno de fics, jeje, pero saldrá. Muchas gracias por el aporte, de verdad! ^^**

**ale04: Es que Itachi… Es mucho Itachi jiji. Pues si te gusta la pareja habrás disfrutado con la escena de este capitulo jojjojojo. Espero que te haya gustado! Saludoooos =)**

**MikuRu: Joo… No quisiera pensar que leer este fic te entristece. Animate, lo de la carta estoy segurisima de que no eres la única a la que le ha pasado, y al final el que sale perdiendo es ese chico idiota que ademas si fue capaz de enseñarsela a todo el mundo, quiere decir que no valia la pena. Aquí el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutes y no te traiga malos recuerdos sino todo lo contrario. Un saludooo =)**

**Little Indulgence: Me alegro de que te guste! Y no me digas esas cosas que me subes todo el ego y luego no hay quien me aguante jajajaja. Neji y Tenten super picados y queda saber la respuesta de la chica… Pero eso, en el proximo cap! Un saludoooo =)**

**DULCECITO311: Madre mía… Me acabas de sacar todos los colores en un momento jejeje. Jooo, muchas gracias por palabras así… No sabes cuanto me emocionan sniff sniff… Jajaja. Efectivamente Sasuke se ha pasado, pero está que lo reconcomen los celos, pero como tu dices ni él lo sabe… A ver si la vocecita interior lo va ayudando jojojo. Efectivamente Narutín no recuerda nada y para liar mas la cosa cree que Hinata lo odia… Que metepatas es el pobre. Efectivamente Neji no va a escuchar un perdon de Tenten al menos hasta que le salgan canas y yo de momento le veo la melena muy castaña hahahahaa Efectivamente Sai comienza a saber lo que se siente y darse cuenta que eso que se siente no es para nada agradable jajaja y Shikamaru… Ahí anda, perdido en sus fantasias eroticas que a saber cuanto tarda en ponerlas en practica. Espero que te gustase este cap! Un saludoooo =)**

**Chris-san100: Ayyy… Es que esta Matsuri es una metepatas la pobre… Y eso que nunca tiene mala intención y todo le sale al reves. Pero ahora que planea algo malvado… Ummm…A ver como le sale esta vez jajajaja. Gaara fue tierno, si… Pero menudo sablazo le ha dado a la pobre en este cap… Aiiish hahaha. Neji ya ves… Se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que ceder esta vez si quiere conseguir que Tenten le haga caso pero vuelvo a lo mismo… No nos fiemos del Hyuga…. Efectivamente, Naruto no recuerda nada y la pobre Hina… Un chaparrón tras otro. 1. Me gusta Sakura-chan dattebayó! 2. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó dattebayó! 3. Disculpame, no sabía que me odiabas dattebayó! Pfff… Naruto baka! Sasuke y Sakura… En fin. Efectivamente Saku se esta metiendo en una espiral muy complicada. Con los dos Uchiha despertando emociones en ella… Y Sasuke… Anda que no se ha portado en este cap! A su manera, of course, pero menos da una piedra jajajaja. Sai está empezando a estar hasta el garete pero todavía no cae en que Ino no está hablando en serio y el pobre no sabe como explicarselo a la chica ahora que ella esta tan dispuesta a llevar su relación a buen puerto xD (o eso cree él jajaja) Y en cuanto a Shikamaru y Temari… Lamento que en este capítulo hayan sido la parejita con menos protagonismo, aunque bueno, tienes para tu deleite ese momento pervertido de Shikamaru que… Bueno, bueno… Va a ir a por todas! Jajajaja. En fin… Espero que tu esguince ya haya curado en todo este tiempo (gomeeeen), y que tus exámenes te hayan ido de fabula! Un saludoooo =)**

**tania56: Disculpameeee por el sufrimiento… Jooo, soy una pésima autora T_T Pero mi inspiración dijo "necesito unas vacaciones" y ha regresado hace dos días exactos que son los que llevo escribiendo el fic. Antes de eso… Pues nada, esbozando tramas futuras, pero ideas para este cap cero jajajaja. Un beso! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! =)**

**Fraan: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo bien fresquito! Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes como los anteriores. Un saludoooo =)**

**Guest: Gracias, espero que te guste este cap. Un saludooo! =)**

**Mariposas rotas: Helloooo! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la trama… En un principio no iba a ser así, pero ahora estoy muy satisfecha ^^. Supongo que es facil identificarse con cualquiera de las chicas porque en el fondo, a todas nos ha tocado alguna vez vivir un amor no correspondido, o aguantar los desplantes del chico que nos gusta… Pero así son los asuntos del corazon. Jodidamente… Agridulces.**

**Sasuke está sufriendo… Vaya que sí. Pero también comienza a dejar salir un lado desconocido de su personalidad. Ese lado amable y gentil. De caballero y no villano jajajaa. Efectivamente Neji, Gaara y Sasuke son los más prepotentes y los que mas necesitan un rapapolvo. Y madre mía Gaara… La que le espera ujujujuju. Efectivamente, victoria agridulce para Sakura. Porque por más que intente detestar a Sasuke… El corazón acaba dictando sobre la cabeza y no puede evitar que su corazón siga diciendo "Sasuke" a cada latido. (Maaaadre mia, que cursi me ha quedado eso jajaja) En fin, espero que te gustase este cap y otro saludo desde España a México con mucho cariño! =)**

**Guest: Gomeeeen. Esta vez el retraso ha sido muy largo. Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena la espera. Un saludoooo =)**

**En fin… Y con esto y un bizcocho… Hasta la próxima actualización! **

**Mata ne!**


	6. ¡Navidad!:Reunión en el centro comercial

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin, por supuesto, recibir un duro a cambio. xD**_

_**Una pequeña petición personal… Cuando llegueis a la escena de la tienda de ropa con Sakura, escuchad mientras la leeis la canción de Blow Me (one last kiss) de Pink. Ha sido una recomendación de Darkzuryan y, verdaderamente, la letra se adecua totalmente al SasuSaku de este fic.**_

* * *

_Estos días comienzan a ser complicados… ¿Verdad, chicas?_

_Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Neji me pidió que volviésemos a entrenar juntos y, desde entonces, las cosas se enredan cada día más._

_Como sabéis, le pedí que me diese unos días para considerarlo, argumentando que llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando sola y que no sabía si podía cambiar mi rutina. Sinceramente no tenía pensado responderle, la verdad. Iba a dejarlo correr y evitar confrontar el asunto de nuevo. Si. Se que soy una cobarde, pero no me sentía con ánimos, ni de decirle que sí, que entrenásemos juntos de nuevo, pero tampoco de negárselo. ¡Imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando a los tres o cuatro días vino a preguntarme si lo había pensado! Al final, y por consejo vuestro, respondí afirmativamente. Pero aún estoy llena de dudas. Por el momento nos dedicamos a entrenar en el dojo del padre de Hinata y no hablamos mucho. Un "hola, ¿Qué tal?" al inicio y un "Buen entrenamiento. Nos vemos mañana" al finalizar. Pero todo esto ya lo sabéis. Lo que no os he contado es que me reconcomen las dudas. Neji no es el de siempre. No actúa como siempre. Me mira distinto. Y antes de que comencéis a gritar como unas locas os aclaro que distinto no significa mejor. No. No veo ni dulzura, ni cariño, ni mucho menos amor en su mirada. Para nada. Pero me mira como si fuese alguien desconocido para él. Se que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, pero ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Tiene que ser tan impenetrable como una piedra? "El todopoderoso cubito de hielo Hyoga". Pues os digo una cosa… Desde luego las pelotas las tiene congeladas también. Porque no hay manera de incomodarlo ni siquiera un poco. Y mirad que al entrenar pasamos un calor tremendo y suelo quedarme tan solo con un top de deporte ceñido… Pero imposible. No consigo que desvíe la mirada ni un milímetro. Pero en fin… Quiero creer que la procesión va por dentro y algo siente. Después de todo antes, aunque estuviese empapada de sudor, no me quitaba la chaqueta ni muerta. Así que… No se. Creo que deberíamos intentar un "plan de sondeo" o algo así. Creo que Lee sería el más indicado. Es tan buen chico, que si le pedimos que investigue algo acerca de los chicos y le decimos que no diga nada seguro que lo hará. No quiero usarlo, así que también creo que deberíamos ser más amistosas con él. Después de todo Lee nunca ha tenido una mala palabra o un mal gesto con nosotras, y aunque está un poco chiflado creo que tiene un fondo mucho mejor que el de los chicos a los que… queremos._

_Bueno… ¿Qué más puedo decir? Con vosotras las cosas van… a su ritmo. Un ritmo raro, la verdad. Ino todavía no ha tenido su "segunda cita" con Sai y estoy convencida que es porque el pobre comienza a asustarse. ¡Que presión le habrás metido con lo del segundo beso eh! Pero creo que eres la que puede estar más satisfecha. Tu plan va tal y como predijo Temari._

_Que hablando de Temari… ¡Muy fuerte lo de Shikamaru! Para que quede constancia en nuestro diario, debo aclarar que últimamente Shikamaru visita tarde si, tarde también la casa no Sabaku, con el pretexto de ver a Gaara. Y digo pretexto porque, en realidad, a tú pobre hermano no le hace ni caso. Se pasa el rato pululando por dónde está nuestra amiga. ¡La cosa marcha!_

_Hinata… En fin. No sé que decirte, pequeña. Creo que tu decisión de alejarte de Naruto no te está haciendo bien. Últimamente tu cara es de perpetua depresión. Pero si algo bueno podemos sacar es que, desde luego, Naruto tampoco parece muy contento. Es más… Me he fijado que parece que acosa un poco menos a Sakura y en clase te mira a menudo. ¡Quizás esto tenga un efecto inesperado!_

_En cuanto a ti, Matsuri… Todas sentimos muchísimo lo que escuchaste decir a Gaara. ¡Ese pelirrojo del demonio! Aunque Temari lleva vengándose de él estas semanas, y cada vez que puede, le pone pimienta en la comida, le echa sal a sus postres, le abre el agua fría cuando se está duchando… Jajajaja. Aún así te veo demasiado tranquila y creo que tu cabecita perversa está maquinando algo que no nos quieres contar…_

_Y por último… Ayyy Sakura, en que lío andas metida. Por un lado está el supersexy, bombonazo, la versión mejorada del único ADN Uchiha que conocíamos hasta ahora, y que tienes ¡A tus pies! Una semana le ha llevado a nuestra pelirrosa llamarle para decirle que acepta quedar más veces con él, pero que de momento vayan como amigos para conocerse mejor… ¡Muy lista! Y en cuanto a Sasuke… Ha comenzado la guerra, señoras y señores. Últimamente está insoportable. Puede tener un gesto amable contigo, que al minuto ya te está soltando alguna bordería. Pero una vez leí por ahí que los chicos enamorados también son emocionalmente inestables, así que quien sabe…_

_Además… ¡Se acercan las Navidades! El año pasado las pasamos juntas en amor y compañía lloriqueando por nuestra desgraciada suerte amorosa. Pero ¿Quién sabe si este año será diferente? Bueno. Lo será. Aunque volvamos a pasarlas juntas no habrá más lágrimas. ¡Karaoke, comida y alcohol!_

_En fin, creo que ya me he extendido demasiado. Os veré esta tarde en el centro comercial. ¡A por todas, Club S!_

_Firmado: Tenten Ama_

* * *

- ¡Gaara! ¿¡Has cogido tú mis llaves?!- exclamaba furibunda Temari para entrar como una tromba a la habitación de su hermano. Era sábado por la tarde y había quedado con sus amigas para ir al centro comercial. Las Navidades se aproximaban y por todas partes brillaban los decorados y el precioso alumbrado festivo. Además, en el centro comercial montaban un árbol de dimensiones impresionantes todo lleno de velas, y bolas de cristal que con la luz brillaban como si fuesen multicolores. A las chicas les encantaba, y era tradición ir a ver como lo encendían cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, mientras tomaban un delicioso chocolate caliente. Temari tenía prisa, pues ya pasaba de la hora y aún no había ni salido de casa. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se encontró al pelirrojo y otro chico al que ella conocía muy bien, sentados en el suelo jugando a las cartas.- ¿Otra vez aquí, Shikamaru?- preguntó con burla la chica.- Dentro de poco vas a tener que pagarnos el alojamiento…- se rió mientras le sacaba la lengua al chico en un gesto que estaba muy lejos de parecer infantil, sino que era total y absolutamente coqueto y sensual.- ¿Has cogido mis llaves, Gaara?- volvió a preguntar a su hermano.

- No… ¿Para que iba a necesitarlas?- respondió quedamente el chico.- Tengo las mías. Posiblemente te las hayas dejado en algún bolso, o dentro del coche.- afirmó para luego preguntar con interés.- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa hermanita? ¿Tienes una cita?- preguntó burlón, mientras Temari lo miraba con desdén sin que ninguno se percatase que, detrás del indiferente rostro de Shikamaru, en realidad se encontraba ansioso por la respuesta.

- Si tuviese una cita, estaría arreglada más convenientemente, y mi acompañante vendría a recogerme a casa.- afirmó con superioridad mientras veía como el rostro de Shikamaru se ensombrecía. "_Efectivamente, querido Shikamaru… Vendría a recogerme porque tendría carnet. En realidad, contigo me daría igual tener que caminar el resto de mi vida pero… Eso es algo que tú no tienes porque saber"._

- ¿Entonces a dónde vas?- preguntó de nuevo Gaara, sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos.

- He quedado con las chicas en el centro comercial.- respondió rápidamente.- Vamos a ver como encienden el árbol. Lo hacemos todos los años.- añadió sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Aún seguís haciendo eso?- cuestionó Shikamaru abriendo por fin la boca. Sus palabras iban sin ninguna mala intención, pero Temari creyó lo contrario.

- Pues si.- contestó secamente.- Puede que sea un pasatiempo infantil, pero al menos es más productivo que pasarse la tarde mirando al aire sin hacer nada.- finalizó con fiereza para luego salir hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- habló Gaara mientras miraba a Shikamaru que se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea.- respondió mientras se rascaba la coronilla.- Pero tiene razón. Podíamos llamar a los demás e ir a dar una vuelta ¿no?-.

* * *

-¡Es todo tan preciooooso!- exclamó Matsuri en cuanto entraron al calorcito del centro comercial. Todas las tiendas estaban decoradas de rojo y dorado con espumillones brillantes por todas partes. Al ser sábado y aproximarse la Navidad el centro comercial estaba a rebosar y notaron sin dificultad que abundaban las parejitas felices entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas y al pasar por la de lencería femenina vieron que estaba llena. Las chicas suspiraron al unísono. Las navidades en Japón podían ser muy deprimentes sino tenías pareja. Se encaminaron hacia la segunda planta, la zona de restaurantes y cafeterías y tomaron asiento en su preferida, el Sudohbucks.

- Bueno.- comenzó Sakura.- Otro año más aquí…-murmuró con una sonrisita.

- Ya es tradición.- afirmó Hinata mientras le daba un sorbo al café que le acababan de servir.- Uff…Quema.- lloró mientras sacaba la lengua enrojecida y todas reían.

- Otra vez Shikamaru estaba en casa.- dijo de pronto Temari dando un buen trago a su zumo de naranja.- Últimamente le veo más a él que a mi sombra.-.

- Tenemos que ser cuidadosas.- respondió Tenten.- Presiento que pronto van a comenzar a olerse algo.-.

- ¡Bah! Son unos idiotas…- continuó Ino.- No se darían cuenta de nuestro plan ni aunque se lo escribiésemos en una pizarra, le pusiésemos luces luminosas y la meneásemos delante de su cara.- sentenció haciendo reír a las demás.

- ¿Y tú nos vas a decir que planeas?- preguntó Sakura mirando fijamente a Matsuri.- Estás demasiado tranquila para lo que ha pasado con Gaara.-.

- Si… Habitualmente estarías hecha una furia.- la apoyó Hinata mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Matsuri.- Hay algo que no nos quieres decir… Lo veo en tu cara. Tienes una mirada más perversa de lo habitual.- finalizó mientras Matsuri estallaba en carcajadas.

- Bien. Es imposible engañaros.- dijo todavía riendo.- Es cierto que tengo algo en mente pero sino os lo he dicho es porque no creo que os parezca bien y me tachareis de loca.- finalizó seria haciendo que las demás la mirasen desconcertadas.

- Ya creemos que estás loca, así que no te preocupes.- intentó aligerar la tensión Ino.

- Venga, dínoslo.- apremió Tenten.- No te juzgaremos.- añadió sonriendo.

Ante la mirada anhelante de sus amigas Matsuri tomó aire y comenzó a contar el perverso y retorcido plan que se le había ocurrido contra Gaara.

- Voy a fingir que tengo una relación con Kakashi-sensei para ver la reacción de Gaara.- soltó cerrando los ojos para no ver las caras de las demás. Al ver que ninguna decía nada se atrevió a abrir un párpado para luego volver a cerrarlo rápidamente. Las caras de sus amigas no tenían precio. Las cinco tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- Matsuri… ¡Estás loca!-exclamó por fin Sakura volviendo en sí.- ¡Kakashi es un adulto! ¡Es nuestro profesor!- gritó mientras las demás asentían.

- Es muy arriesgado Matsuri.- habló Temari con voz calmada.- Podría perder su puesto y a ti podrían expulsarte.-.

- Ss…Si. Además ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que te siga en esta locura?- preguntó Hinata todavía incrédula.- ¿Vas a seducirle? Vale que el sensei sea guapo pero…- murmuró sin terminar la frase.

- ¡Veis! ¡Por esto no quería decíroslo!- comenzó la castaña sulfurada para luego tomar aire y continuar más tranquilamente.- Kakashi está de acuerdo.- ante la nueva mirada de asombro de sus amigas decidió explicárselo desde el principio.- El día que escuché a Gaara decir todo eso salí corriendo y me choqué con Kakashi-sensei en los pasillos del instituto. El llevaba el segundo tomo del ICHA ICHA- al ver la cara de incomprensión de las demás aclaró.- Es un libro erótico. Y resulta que la editorial de mi tío es la que lo distribuye. Así que le pregunté que estaría dispuesto a cambio de tener la tercera parte adelantada y entonces…

_- ¿Fingir que tenemos una relación?- preguntó Kakashi un poco shockeado por la extraña petición de su alumna. Habría esperado que le pidiese que le aprobase su materia, o las respuestas de los exámenes… Pero nunca algo tan rocambolesco._

_- Si.- asintió Matsuri.- Además nadie tiene porque enterarse. Bueno. Solo una persona en realidad.- finalizó roja por la vergüenza._

_-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Kakashi mientras sonreía burlonamente por debajo de su máscara.- Cierto pelirrojo ¿no?- preguntó maliciosamente._

_- ¿Cómo sabe…?- comenzó confundida la chica._

_- Bueno… Aparte de que como profesor tienes una visión más general y neutra de lo que sucede en el aula… Tu numerito con la libreta de asistencias fue bastante obvio.- remató recordándole a Matsuri el incidente de cuando Gaara había estado enfermo._

_- ¡Eso fue porque usted me siguió el rollo, Kakashi-sensei! Si me hubiese dado la lista sin más…- terminó haciendo un puchero.- Pero en fin, ya no tiene sentido negarlo…-. Y a partir de ahí procedió a contarle a Kakashi todas las desventuras que había sufrido por culpa del pelirrojo, emperrado en tratarla como una niña, lo feliz que se había sentido en la fiesta cuando creyó que la veía como una igual y lo triste que la habían dejado sus palabras, solo un momento atrás. Por supuesto omitió cualquier referencia al Club S y los demás planes de sus amigas. Kakashi la escuchó pacientemente e incluso podría decirse que interesado en aquel culebrón adolescente que pintaba casi, casi mejor que su ICHA ICHA._

_- Ummm…-murmuró cuando Matsuri terminó su relato.- Esto no deja de ser interesante y la verdad es que no me importaría tener un papel activo en esta historia.- dijo poniendo expresión soñadora.- Lo único que veo un problema es que te puedas enamorar de mi, pequeña.- añadió con una sonrisa mientras miraba seductoramente a Matsuri quien se sonrojó hasta la médula._

_- Ojalá.- respondió ella asombrando a su maestro.- Pero si le estoy pidiendo esto es, precisamente, porque eso es casi imposible. No hay manera de que deje de querer a Gaara ni un instante.- susurró la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se las restregó con velocidad. No quería llorar y mostrarse como una cría pero no podía evitarlo._

_- Vamos… Acabará solucionándose.- intentó consolarla Kakashi mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro.- Acepto tu plan.- dijo con una sonrisa para animar a la chica._

_- Gra…Gracias.- acertó a responder Matsuri para, de pronto, quedarse sin respiración. Kakashi había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos en un delicado beso. Fue muy rápido. Apenas un segundo en un roce sin presión. Incluso llevaba la máscara puesta, así que prácticamente ni lo había notado, pero aún así…_

_- Tendremos que ir practicando, ¿no?- dijo riendo divertido su sensei. Por un instante se quedó muda para luego sumarse a sus carcajadas._

_- Mañana le traeré el adelanto de la trama.- habló Matsuri sonriente.- Y concretaremos el plan.- finalizó mientras su maestro esbozaba algo que, tras la máscara, parecía una sonrisa torcida._

_- Bien… Pero tendrás que tutearme ¿no?- preguntó en tono pícaro._

_- Emm… Tienes razón. Kakashi.- respondió ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su sensei era la caña. Y gracias a él ese pelirrojo del demonio descubriría que ella no era una cría y sentiría el dolor de saber que, en realidad, era toda una mujer. Pena que lo fuese a descubrir viéndola en brazos de otro._

- Y más o menos eso fue todo…- finalizó su relato Matsuri un poco avergonzada.- ¿Qué os…? ¿Chicas? ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó la chica al ver como sus amigas se encontraban con la mirada perdida y el alma emergiéndoles por la boca. La historia de Matsuri las había dejado anonadadas.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios!?- exclamó con el rostro desencajado Ino haciendo regresar en sí a las demás.- ¿Qué tal besa Kakashi?- preguntó con la mirada ávida haciendo que todas menos Matsuri se cayesen de espaldas.

- Cerda…- comenzó Sakura incorporándose con una gotita de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Crees que eso es lo que tienes que preguntar ahora?-.

- Es que yo no le veo nada malo al asunto.- respondió Ino mientras un nuevo estruendo volvía a sacudir la cafetería consecuencia de una nueva caída de las chicas.

- ¿Nada…- comenzó Hinata.

- … malo?- terminó Tenten.

- Bueno.- habló la rubia mientras movía su cabello inconscientemente.- Kakashi ha aceptado ¿no? Es un adulto y sabe en lo que se involucra. Y por otra parte… Parece estar claro que con Gaara hay que ser contundentes. Y de todas formas no es como si se fuesen a acostar o algo. Solo van a fingir darse un par de besos en un momento en que Gaara pueda verlos ¿no?- preguntó Ino a la castaña que asintió con la cabeza.- Pues ya está. ¡Me parece genial!- exclamó mientras estrechaba las manos de Matsuri y un aura brillante las rodeaba. Las demás negaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban.

- En fin.- comenzó Temari.- Conozco a mi hermano, y se que es discreto y aunque llegue a molestarle veros juntos (algo que todavía no sabemos si funcionará) jamás se lo dirá a nadie.- habló seria.- Por lo que al menos podemos suspirar tranquilas en ese aspecto.-.

- A mi me preocupa más otra cosa.- dijo Tenten haciendo que todas posasen su atención en ella.- ¿Estás segura de que no acabarás enamorándote de Kakashi?- preguntó mientras todas pasaban su mirada a Matsuri.- Es un adulto, es guapo y seductor, además de que, visto lo visto, tenéis una forma de ser parecida. Me preocupa que finalmente, de tanto fingir… Se haga realidad.- terminó cruzando los brazos.

- Eso es cierto. Es muy típico en novelas y fanfics.- apoyó Ino mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- No creo.- respondió las chicas.- Estas semanas nos hemos estado viendo algunas tardes… ¡No hemos hecho nada!- exclamó ante las miradas furibundas de sus amigas.- Y he descubierto que es como una especie de hermano mayor para mi… Me hace reír y es cierto que nos parecemos, pero no creo que pueda llegar a enamorarme de él.- finalizó con una sonrisa triste.- Como le dije a él, ojalá. Eso significaría que habría olvidado a Gaara y podría pasar página.-.

- A veces puedes amar a dos personas a la vez…-murmuró Sakura casi sin darse cuenta haciendo que las miradas se dirigiesen a ella.

- ¿Eso lo dices por experiencia, frentona?- preguntó Ino burlona a la pelirrosa.

- No… No exactamente. Al menos no de momento.- confirmó la chica pesarosa.- Me agrada mucho Itachi. Es amable, educado, me trata bien ¡y encima es guapo! Pero…-.

- No es Sasuke.- finalizó Hinata con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Exactamente.- confirmó la chica tristemente para luego añadir con una sonrisa.- ¡Bueno! Pero no nos deprimamos… Ahora que hemos terminado todas ¿vamos a dar una vuelta a ver que hay en las tiendas?- preguntó mientras sus amigas asentían.

* * *

- ¿El centro comercial?- preguntó Sasuke malhumorado.- ¿Qué quieres que nos compremos ropita?-añadió con sarcasmo.

- Pues a ti no te vendría mal renovar vestuario…-comentó Sai con una risita para recibir una mirada furibunda por parte del pelinegro.

- Sasuke tiene razón.- añadió Neji.- Pensé que iríamos a tomarnos unas cervezas tranquilamente.-.

- ¡O a comer ramen ttebayo!- añadió Naruto mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita de sudor.- Aunque pensándolo bien creo que tienen un restaurante aquí.- dijo contento.

- ¿Y Choji y Lee?- preguntó Neji.- ¿No vienen?-.

- No.- negó con la cabeza Gaara.- Lee está ayudando a entrenar a Choji para que Anko le suba la nota en gimnasia y pueda aprobar. Sería muy triste que tuviese que repetir curso solo por la gimnasia.-.

- Esa Anko es una tirana…- acotó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues deberías alegrarte, que las dos últimas semanas te libraste de sus clases por tu dichoso resfriado.- replicó Sasuke al rubio a quien, misteriosamente, lo envolvió un aura oscura. A Naruto no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar la clase de gimnasia que pasó recogiendo el almacén ni mucho menos lo que allí había sucedido.

- Bueno… ¿Entramos?- preguntó Shikamaru impaciente mientras Gaara lo miraba de reojo. Puede que los demás no tuviesen ni idea, pero en cuanto Shikamaru los puso en camino del centro comercial no le costó atar cabos. Su hermana había dicho que estarían allí y posiblemente eso explicaba el interés del Nara de llevarlos hasta allí. No obstante se había guardado de hacer ningún comentario pues en su fuero interno él también tenía ganas de ver a las chicas. A una en especial. _"Solo para asegurarme de que no hace locuras ni le pasa nada malo"_. No obstante el propio Gaara sabía que, rodeada de su hermana y las demás, en pleno centro comercial, era difícil que a Matsuri le pudiese suceder algo. Pero de esa forma acallaba esa voz interior que cada vez le asaltaba con más frecuencia preguntándole si no habría algún otro motivo para preocuparse tanto por la chica.

- Si, vamos.- asintió el pelirrojo saliendo de sus pensamientos y el grupo se encaminó hacia el interior.

Obligados por Naruto, que no cesaba de quejarse, se encaminaron hacia la zona de restaurantes para que el rubio pudiese comer su dichoso ramen, cuando de pronto Neji se quedó rígido.

- Las chicas.- sentenció rápida y brevemente señalando un punto en concreto. Todos giraron la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, a unos metros de ellos se encontraban Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tenten y Matsuri, levantándose de su mesa. Ninguna había reparado todavía en ellos.

- ¡Por aquí!- exclamó de pronto Shikamaru tirando por sus amigos y arrastrándolos hacia un pasillo que comunicaba con los baños, dónde se agazaparon tras un enorme helecho que, aún así, no acertaba a taparlos por completo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota?- preguntó Sasuke molesto.

- ¿Acaso te apetecía encontrarte con ellas de frente?- le rebatió el Nara mientras Sasuke negaba contrariado con la cabeza.

- Pero ¿Qué ganamos escondiéndonos?- preguntó Naruto mientras tragaba saliva. El menos que ninguno quería ver a Hinata aunque, por otra parte, si le apetecía saludar a Sakura.

- Vamos a seguirlas.- propuso Sai.

- Y si se separan…-comenzó Gaara.

- Podemos provocar un encuentro casual.- terminó Neji esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno era idiota y todos sabían con que chica quería encontrarse cada uno. Los motivos que podían tener cualquiera de ellos no les importaban. Lo único que contaba en ese momento era que todos tenían alguno para querer cruzarse con la determinada chica a solas. El cruce de miradas entre Sasuke y Naruto fue largo aunque finalmente el rubio bajó la cabeza derrotado. De todas formas él tenía algo que solucionar con Hinata, así que Sakura tendría que esperar. Ya se encargaría de fastidiarle la jugada al teme en otra ocasión. En ese momento era más importante hablar con la Hyuga. Lo había pensado mucho durante esos días y no recordaba haberle hecho nada a la chica como para que no quisiese estar cerca de él. Así que se iba a encargar de solucionarlo.

- Vamos entonces.- dijo Sasuke.

* * *

- ¡Yo quiero uno así!- gimoteó Matsuri señalando el busto de los maniquís de una tienda, mientras se sobaba su escaso pecho mientras las demás se sonrojaban y la gente que pasaba soltaba unas risitas.

- ¿Podrías parar de dar el espectáculo?- inquirió Temari desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.- La gente nos está mirando.-.

Ino y Hinata esbozaron una sonrisa. Matsuri era un caos.

- Podemos ir a la tienda del fondo.-sugirió Sakura.- Tienen unos vestidos de fiesta muy bonitos.-.

- ¡Si!- exclamó Ino.- Después de todo aunque estas navidades volvamos a pasarlas sin pareja yo quiero que nos vayamos de fiesta por ahí.-sentenció alzando su puño mientras a las demás les resbalaba una gotita de sudor. Con Matsuri por un lado lloriqueando frente a un escaparate e Ino con un arco iris tras su espalda carcajeándose siniestramente sería un milagro que no las tomasen por una atracción de feria.

De pronto por el rabillo del ojo Sakura advirtió un grupo de chicos que, aunque se encontraban aún lejos, no le quedó duda de quienes eran.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó palideciendo.- ¡Son Itachi-senpai y sus amigos!- gritó señalándolos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

- Al decirle a Itachi que no me importaba seguir quedando con él me preguntó si hacía algo hoy… Y como tampoco me sentía muy segura para quedar con él le expliqué que ya había quedado con vosotras en venir a ver el árbol de Navidad.- explicó rápidamente la pelirrosa.- ¡No imaginaba que se presentaría aquí!- terminó acongojada.

- Umm… Defectos de la versión mejorada Uchiha… 1. Demasiado efusivo (véase ¡ototo!) Y 2. Posibles tendencias persecutorias.- comenzó a anotar Matsuri en una libreta que ninguna supo de dónde había sacado.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento recorcho!- exclamó Sakura dándole con la libreta en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Tenten con seriedad.

- Dispersión.- respondió Sakura y tras asentir cada una de las chicas salió disparada hacia un extremo. Era una táctica que ya tenían muy ensayada. Si solo Sakura desapareciese el sujeto del que se huyese, en este caso Itachi, podría olerse algo raro, pero si cada una se encontraba por su lado podrían simplemente inventar que se fueron a ver lo que más les interesaba y que se reunirían después.

Así en una maniobra de 2,5 segundos todas habían desaparecido de escena.

* * *

- ¿Habéis visto eso ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto que se encontraba tras una columna todavía alucinando ante el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos. En un instante las chicas habían pasado de estar hablando tan tranquilas a desaparecer cada una por su lado.

- Si…-murmuró Neji quien estaba detrás del rubio.- Que capacidad de sincronización…- añadió sin acabar de creer que lo que había visto fuese cierto.

- ¿Por qué habrán hecho eso?- preguntó curioso Sai, agazapado a los pies de los dos anteriores.

- Eso no importa.- respondió Shikamaru saliendo tras un cartón con forma de hombre que anunciaba viagra.- Es el momento perfecto.-.

- ¿Lo habéis visto no?- preguntaron mientras se acercaban Sasuke y Gaara a la vez, quienes se encontraban escondidos tras una palmera en el otro extremo.

- Si.- respondió el Nara.- Ahora nos toca a nosotros. ¿Habéis estado atentos a dónde iban cada una?- preguntó mientras todos asentían con la cabeza excepto Naruto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- ¡Yo no he visto nada ttebayo!- exclamó haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces quédate aquí.-contestó secamente Neji.- Después de todo tú no tienes motivo para acercarte a ninguna.- añadió el Hyuga quien no era tonto y sabía sumar dos más dos. Y su prima era la única que quedaba sola.

- Bueno, vámonos.- urgió Sasuke y todos salieron disparados.

- Hinata ha subido la escalera de caracol.- susurró Gaara al oído de Naruto cuando pasó a su lado mientras le hacía un gesto amistoso con el pulgar.

- ¡Gracias compañero!- exclamó Naruto mientras se encaminaba a dónde su amigo le había indicado.

* * *

Sakura había entrado precisamente en la tienda de vestidos de fiesta que les había sugerido antes a sus amigas. Agitada intentó serenarse mientras miraba unos cuantos vestidos. Pero aún así su mente aún iba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué había huido de Itachi? ¿Acaso era masoquista y prefería vivir siempre enamorada del amargado de Sasuke?

De pronto un vestido rosa palo, con cristales adornándolo y de mangas vaporosas, largo hasta los pies llamó su atención. Tras mirar la etiqueta concluyó que ni en un millón de años podría pagar lo que costaba el vestido que, según la etiqueta, era de una diseñadora extranjera, Ginny Portham. Sin embargo… Si podía probárselo.

Contenta lo tomó con delicadeza y se encaminó a los probadores. Estos se encontraban vacíos, algo de esperarse en una tienda tan cara, y se metió en el último del fondo. Se fue desnudando mientras tarareaba la música que ponían en los altavoces y finalmente se puso con cuidado el vestido y se acomodó el cabello. Prácticamente no había tenido ni tiempo de ver como le sentaba, cuando escuchó una voz fuera del probador. Una voz masculina.

- ¿Sakura?-.

Tragó saliva. ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo allí Sasuke Uchiha? De pronto comenzó a sonar otra canción por los altavoces. Una que Sakura nunca había oído pero que le puso la carne de gallina.

_**White knuckles and sweaty **__**palms**_** (Nudillos blancos y palmas sudorosas)  
**_**From hanging on too tight clenched shut jaw**_** (De estar encerrada en esta jaula tan estrecha)**

**-** Sakura… Sé que estás ahí, te he visto entrar.- volvió a llamarla él con voz ronca mientras la chica temblaba dentro del probador.

- Sasuke…-susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.-

_**I've got another headache again tonight,**_** (Tengo dolor de cabeza otra vez esta noche)  
**_**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears,**_** (Mis ojos arden, mis ojos arden, con el fuego de cada lágrima)**

No quería llorar. De verdad que no quería. Pero había algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke. Algo que le estaba haciendo daño y le recordaba aquellos momentos dónde él no dejaba de burlarse y reírse de ella y sus esfuerzos por que la quisiese._  
_

_**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**_**, ****(He llorado, he llorado, he estado muriendo por ti)**

Pero nada de aquello había servido para nada. No se puede forzar a alguien a que te quiera… No tenía sentido tratar de hacer nudos cuando no hay nada que agarrar. ¡Maldita canción! ¡Estaba torturándola!

_**Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,**_** (Haciendo nudos en la cuerda, tratando de atarla)  
**_**But there's nothing to grab so I let go**_** (Pero no hay por dónde sostenerla, así que te dejaré marchar)  
**

-Sakura… Voy a abrir.- habló el del otro lado y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiese decir otra palabra el chico descorrió la cortina. Instintivamente se dio la vuelta, a pesar de estar vestida. No obstante no contaba con el espejo y, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver su reflejo y el de Sasuke quien, situado detrás de ella la contemplaba boquiabierto.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres?- preguntó intentando parecer arisca pero con dificultades para que no se le quebrase la voz.

- Estás… preciosa.- murmuró él tan bajito que si no fuese porque lo tenía tan cerca, habría creído que era una alucinación. ¡Aunque tenía que serlo igualmente! ¿Sasuke Uchiha llamándola preciosa? No. En un universo paralelo, quizás. Ahí no. ¡Joder! Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a todo.

_**I think I finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much,**_** (Creo que ya he tenido demasiado, tal vez piense demasiado las cosas)  
**_**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_** (Creo que por una vez tú y yo podemos salir ganando. Lánzame un último beso****)**

La canción seguía sonando y ellos callados. "Lánzame un último beso", decía. La siguiente frase la hizo lanzar una risotada mientras Sasuke la contemplaba sin mover un solo músculo. Si. Puede que ella fuese seria pero ¡oh, si! Sasuke estaba lleno de mierda. Tendría que acordarse de preguntar el nombre del CD antes de salir de la tienda.

_**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit, **_**(Tú crees que yo soy demasiado seria, yo creo que tú estás lleno de mierda)***

De pronto Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, poniéndola en frente de él. Por un instante Sakura pensó que iba a marearse.

_**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**_** (Mi cabeza está dando vueltas, así que… Lánzame un último beso****)**

- ¿Qué sientes por Itachi?- preguntó el chico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y algo que, podía jurarse, parecía el tono de la desesperación en su voz.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke.- susurró la pelirrosa intentando no mirarlo.

- Pero necesito saberlo.- replicó él anhelante.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura muy bajito. Y en ese momento supo que la respuesta de Sasuke era definitiva. Según lo que le dijese ella terminaría subiendo al cielo o bajando al infierno. Y él iría con ella en cualquiera de los casos.

- Porque… Porque…-jadeó él con la vista posada en los labios de la pelirrosa, encontrándose cada vez más cerca.- Porque es mí hermano. Y quiero saber que líos te traes con él.- respondió secamente en un ramalazo de cordura.

"_Cojonudo, Sasuke. __Tú siempre mandándolo todo a la mierda. Pero mejor para mí. Casi caigo de nuevo"_

"_Seré gilipollas… Menuda mierda ¿A que ha venido decirle algo así? Necesito saberlo porque tú eres…"  
__  
__**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (no!) **_**(Cuando creo que las cosas no pueden ir peor, llega un día de mierda)**_**  
You've had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)**_** (A ti también te llega un día de mierda, ambos tenemos un día de mierda)**

-Lárgate de mi probador, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura soltándose del agarre del moreno y volviendo a girarse dándole la espalda.

No obstante el chico no la obedeció y volvió a quedarse estático mirándola mientras la canción ya terminaba. ¡Y cuanta razón tenía! La vida era demasiado corta para andarse con esas estupideces. Y aunque todavía no podía afirmar que sentía por la chica que tenía delante, si se daba cuenta de que era especial para él. Y que no iba a permitir que su hermano, ni ningún otro, le quitasen algo que un día fue suyo.

_**I think that life's too **__**short**__** for this**_**, (Creo que la vida es demasiado corta para eso)**

Conseguiría que le perdonase el daño que le hizo y la compensaría de vuelta._**  
**_

_**I want back my ignorance and bliss,**_** (Quiero de vuelta mi ignorancia y mi dicha,)**

Sakura se encontraba al borde del desmayo. Si Sasuke no se iba acabaría por chillar llamando a la dependienta, lo preveía.

_**I think I've had enough of this**_**, (Creo que ya he tenido suficiente)**

Y justo cuando la canción finalizaba, el chico alzó una de sus manos para agarrar la fina manga del vestido, que se había deslizado por su brazo para volver a colocarla delicadamente en su lugar. El roce fue tan suave, tan exquisito pero tan intenso y erótico a la vez que Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, incapaz de ver como Sasuke ponía una mueca con los labios y hacía un gesto muy similar al de cuando se lanza un beso al aire.

_**Blow me one last kiss **_**(Lánzame un último beso)**

Rápidamente el Uchiha salió con el corazón acelerado y el rostro enrojecido. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿El había dicho y hecho… ¡Lo que creía que había dicho y hecho!?

* * *

Gaara contemplaba de lejos a cierta castaña que estaba muy ocupada toqueteando un montón de peluches en la juguetería. La tienda era enorme y él, escondido tras un oso de peluche gigante veía perfectamente lo que la chica hacía. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Matsuri tan emocionada. Parecía una niña pero, por otra parte, nunca le había parecido tan bonita como en ese momento en el que tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De pronto vio como la chica sujetaba un muñeco que, a juicio de Gaara era horripilante. Era verde, con un cuerpo rechoncho, y manos y pies diminutos. La cabeza también era enorme y llevaba unas hojas a modo de sombrero. Unas perlas negras hacían las veces de ojos y la línea que hacía las veces de boca se curvaba en una sonrisa boba.

-¡Pero que mono que eres!- escuchó Gaara que exclamaba la chica mientras a él le resbalaba una gotita de sudor. ¿Mono? ¿Ese bicho?- Si… Eres divino.- continuó la chica como si respondiese a los pensamientos de Gaara.- Tal vez serías un bonito regalo para…- el pelirrojo contuvo la respiración sin saber muy bien porqué, pero soltó el aliento decepcionado al ver como Matsuri negaba con la cabeza.- No… No creo que le gustases. O mejor dicho no creo que le gustase que yo fuese la que te regalase.- La chica bajó la cabeza tristemente mientras Gaara hacía conjeturas mentales de quien podría ser el que rechazase un regalo de la chica. Vale que el muñeco era bien feo, pero de ahí a ser tan cruel de no aceptarlo…- ¡Pero estoy segura de que a Kakashi le encantarás!-. El cerebro de Gaara tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Kakashi? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué iba Matsuri a hacerle un regalo a su profesor? Si necesitaba aprobar él podría ayudarla con las materias, no hacía falta que intentase sobornar a su profesor. Y menos con ese muñeco horripilante.- Después de todo… Se ha portado muy bien conmigo.- El chico alucinó al ver que de pronto el rostro de Matsuri se ponía del mismo color que su pelo. ¿Y ahora por qué se sonrojaba?- Y ese beso fue tan dulce, a pesar de todo… ¡Ojalá pudiese enamorarme de Kakashi-sensei! Pero eso es imposible ¿verdad Kashi-kun?- preguntó Matsuri al peluche ajena al hecho, de que a tan solo unos metros de ella, había un chico de su misma edad a punto de entrar en parada cardiaca.

"_Ojalá pudiese enamorarme de Kakashi-sensei" "Ojalá pudiese enamorarme de Kakashi-sensei" "Ojalá pudiese enamorarme de Kakashi-sensei"_

Las palabras de Matsuri resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza sin que Gaara acertase a asimilarlas. Tardó un rato en volver en sí, y para cuando lo hizo Matsuri ya se había ido y el muñeco, el puñetero Kashi-kun, tampoco estaba. Aturdido Gaara salió despacio de su escondite y se marchó de la tienda arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida. ¡Matsuri estaba enamorada de Kakashi! ¿Quién habría podido imaginarlo? ¡Y lo peor es que era correspondida! ¡El muy maldito la había besado incluso!

"_Un momento." _pensó Gaara _"¿Por qué lo peor es que sea correspondida? ¿No tendría que alegrarme de que no sufra por él? ¿Entonces por qué me molesta tanto? Nunca había visto a Matsuri de otra manera más que como una hermana menor… ¿Será posible que…? No. No puede ser. Pero algo tengo que hacer para impedir que su relación con el pervertido del sensei avance. ¡Joder! ¡Si hasta la ha besado el muy cabrón, pedófilo, asaltacunas…"_

* * *

- ¿Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari perpleja. Tras la dispersión había optado por regresar a la zona de restaurantes y pedirse un café mientras ojeaba una revista tranquilamente. Y al levantar la vista se encontró con Shikamaru plantado a su lado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- preguntó el chico educadamente. Temari asintió en silencio y se dedicaron a observarse en silencio largo rato. Desde que un camarero se acercó a preguntarle que deseaba, hasta que le trajo otro café al chico. Finalmente Temari se decidió a hablar mientras él removía distraídamente su café.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió curiosa.- Hace solo un rato estabas en casa con mi hermano. Últimamente te tengo hasta en la sopa.- añadió en un tono que sonaba como una burla cariñosa pero que, por otra parte, rozaba un poco la malicia.

- Puede ser. No lo niego.- respondió él sorprendiendo a la chica.- Pero he venido a disculparme.-.

De la impresión Temari se atragantó con el café y por poco no terminó derramando el que quedaba en su taza.

- ¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¿Qué has…? ¡Coff!- tomando aliento, tragó y logró serenarse.- Perdona ¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar.- ¿A disculparte? ¿Por?-.

- Cuando te pregunté si aún seguíais viniendo a ver el árbol…-comenzó el Nara.- No lo decía con mala intención. Al contrario. Me parece impresionante lo unida que te mantienes con las chicas, aunque tú ya estés en la universidad.- dijo con total sinceridad el chico mientras Temari lo miraba con ojos como platos.

- Y… ¿Has venido hasta aquí para aclararme eso?-. Temari estaba alucinando totalmente con el chico. Nunca podía saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque tal vez por eso era que lo amaba.

- Si…-murmuró el en voz baja mientras se preguntaba sino se habría precipitado y la chica se reiría de él. Efectivamente, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a reír.

- ¡Jajajaja! Cielos…- se carcajeaba Temari mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas y Shikamaru se encogía en su asiento.- Eres un problemático, Shikamaru Nara.- finalizó mientras el chico levantaba la cabeza al escuchar su típica palabra en boca de la chica que le sonreía cálidamente.- Está bien. No tienes porque disculparte.- empezó haciendo sonreír al chico.- Los amigos tienen sus buenos y malos momentos, pero una verdadera amistad no se rompe tan fácilmente.- finalizó la chica esbozando una sonrisa torcida en tanto que la de Shikamaru se desvanecía. ¿Amistad?

- Si… Bueno. Pero que nuestra "amistad"- y dijo esto recalcando la palabra.- pasase por tantos altibajos ha sido más que nada culpa mía.- afirmó serio.

- Tranquilo… No es nada que no pueda solucionarse.- respondió la chica levantándose.- Por el momento puedes irte encargando de pagar la cuenta.- añadió tomando sus cosas y comenzando a alejarse dejando boquiabierto y contrariado a Shikamaru. No obstante tras haber dado unos pasos volvió a girarse.- ¿Quieres darte prisa? En nada encenderán las luces del árbol.-.

Y Shikamaru, sin saber todavía porqué, saltó eufórico de su silla y corrió a pagar los cafés para luego regresar rápidamente junto a la chica no fuese a ser que se escapase. Y si algo tenía claro es que no iba a dejar que Temari se le escapase nunca más.

* * *

-¿Sai?- preguntó Ino desconcertada al ver aparecer al moreno con gesto serio en el pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

- Ven conmigo.- dijo secamente el moreno para después agarrar de la mano a Ino y tirar por ella hacia la planta superior, dónde se encontraban los restaurantes. La chica miraba alternativamente sus manos entrelazadas y la espalda del chico que caminaba resueltamente delante de ella. "_¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Y que hace aquí? Me preguntó si no me estaré pasando con el jueguecito. No quiero tener un novio psicópata. Y ahora mismo Sai parece un trastornado"_

La rubia pestañeó incrédula cuando Sai se plantó delante del Wacdonald's y la hizo sentarse en una mesa para volver a los pocos minutos con dos menús infantiles.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- volvió a preguntar desconcertada la chica para ser callada por una patata deluxe gigante que Sai le introdujo en la boca.

- Calla y come.- volvió a responder brevemente el chico en tanto que Ino obedecía la orden. Definitivamente Sai había perdido la cabeza.

Unos quince minutos después, y tras haber comido en silencio, con tan solo unos comentarios sueltos de Ino acerca de lo deliciosa que estaba la salsa, Sai volvió a levantarse y tras vaciar las bandejas en la papelera volvió a agarrar a Ino y llevársela de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

La siguiente parada fue una cafetería más pequeña que el Sudohbucks, dónde Sai pidió dos cafés mientras Ino lo miraba boquiabierta.

- Sai. ¿De que va todo esto?- preguntó la chica en cuanto el moreno le sirvió su café y se sentó a su lado.

- Nada. No es nada.- respondió serio él.- Solamente disfruta del café. Este es mucho mejor que el de las grandes cadenas. Huélelo. ¡Que aroma más magnífico!- exclamó el chico mientras olisqueaba su taza.

"'_¡Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco!"_ sollozó Ino internamente. _"Justo ahora que todo parecía ir a la perfección… Me pregunto si Temari tendrá una estrategia para un sujeto demente. A este paso la próxima cita será en un hospital psiquiátrico. Y no… No. No creo que Sai se viese mono con una camisa de fuerza. Umm… Bueno… No. No. Definitivamente no le quedaría bien. ¿¡En que coño estoy pensando!?"_

Y nuevamente, tras terminar los cafés, el chico volvió a levantarse y a llevarse a Ino de allí. La rubia se preguntaba a que sitio más la llevaría Sai, pero el moreno parecía haber dado por concluida su sesión gourmet y, de nuevo con su mano entrelazada con la de Ino la llevó hasta fuera del centro comercial, sentándose en un banco no muy lejos del gran árbol navideño que encenderían en breves.

- Esto de ahora…-comenzó en voz baja el chico.- Ha sido como una segunda cita para mi.- sentenció mirándola fijamente.

- Así que es…-. La frase murió en la boca de Ino cuando, de pronto, los labios de Sai se juntaron con los suyos. La rubia tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y, en un primer momento, no correspondió al beso. Los labios de Sai eran ásperos, pero no de un modo desagradable. Tal vez era que los suyos eran demasiado suaves y llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser besada… Maldiciendo internamente por esos pensamientos incoherentes en un momento como aquel, Ino cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, profundizando el beso y permitiendo a sus lenguas jugar juntas. En medio del frío que hacía fuera, el calor de la boca de Sai era como tomar un chocolate caliente en mitad de una nevada, o resguardarse bajo una manta con una novela en los días de lluvia. Simplemente…. Delicioso y perfecto.

- Disculpa… Pero no podía esperar más.- habló por fin Sai con voz ronca cuando se separaron.

- Yo…- balbuceó Ino todavía con la mirada desenfocada y la mente en blanco.

- A lo mejor no era la cita que esperabas, pero a mi me ha gustado.- dijo el con una sonrisa inusualmente sincera.

- No, no. Ha sido perfecta.- respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras el chico se inclinaba para besarla nuevamente. _"Y sorprendentemente improvisada" _acertó a pensar Ino antes de dejarse llevar por los labios del chico.

* * *

Neji se dedicó largo rato a contemplar a Tenten. La chica se había adentrado en una tienda de artes marciales y no paraba de mirar y toquetearlo todo. El chico no sabía que pensar. El que ella estuviese allí, mirando armas y pesas de entrenamiento le hacía creer que era la misma, pero por otra parte había cambiado. Sus movimientos, anteriormente rígidos y poco femeninos parecían haberse suavizado y haber adquirido una gracia natural. Al girarse lo hacia con delicadeza, como si flotase. Por no hablar de su nueva vestimenta la cual, aún en pleno invierno, distaba mucho de ser la de la antigua Tenten. Aquel día, por ejemplo, llevaba un bonito jersey de cuello alto de color burdeos, con una falda a media pierna negra, unas medias negras y botas altas sin tacón. ¡Tenten con falda! Eso era totalmente inusitado. Y lo mejor o lo peor de todo, (Neji ya no lo tenía muy claro) era que parecía que hubiese nacido para lucirlas. Se adecuaba perfectamente a su figura y cuando se agacho para recoger una pesa de goma que se le había caído, Neji volvió a sentir el mismo latigazo de deseo que en la fiesta, al ver como la falda se ceñía perfectamente a aquella zona dónde la espalda pierde su nombre. ¡Y por no recordar lo mal que lo pasaba en los entrenamientos! Los agradables baños calientes que se daba anteriormente después de entrenar habían sido sustituidas por un sin fin de duchas con agua helada para bajar la excitación que le provocaba Tenten cada vez que se quitaba el jersey y se quedaba solo con un top ceñido, el cuerpo brillante por el sudor y los cabellos despeinados con mechones sueltos cayendo por su cara. ¡Maldita (o bendita) la hora en que le pidió que volviesen a entrenar juntos! En vez de prestar atención al entrenamiento todo el esfuerzo se le iba en intentar mantener al pajarito dentro de la jaula y, más que dentro, dormido. Porque ya en un par de ocasiones había tenido que detener el entrenamiento y salir corriendo con cualquier pretexto para calmar a su amigo que comenzaba a despertar. Y como la cosa siguiese así… No sabía si podría aguantar mucho sin abalanzarse sobre Tenten. El chico dio un bufido. Sinceramente temía seriamente acabar volviéndose loco. La nueva Tenten… ¡Joder! Ni siquiera le gustaba definirla así… ¿Pero quien era Tenten ahora? Desde luego no era la misma de antes, dulce y siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que él decía, pero por otra parte sabía que tampoco era del todo esa chica sensual y distante por la que quería hacerse pasar, pues en ocasiones todavía podía ver algún que otro destello de cariño en sus bonitos ojos castaños, como la semana pasada, en un entrenamiento, cuando él se herido y ella corrió presurosa a ayudarlo y vendarle la herida. Así pues… ¿Qué debería hacer? No odiaba a la antigua Tenten. Nunca lo había hecho. Simplemente le parecía demasiado… asfixiante. Pero por otra parte tampoco estaba segura de que le gustase demasiado la nueva. Muy femme fatal para su gusto. Pero quizás una mezcla de ambas… Una combinación… Quizás a una Tenten así podría llegar a quererla.

-¿Neji?- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica lo miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisita maliciosa. Escaneó en profundidad su mirada pero no encontró nada de dulzura ni cariño. En ese momento se encontraba ante la Tenten "sensi, sensi". Por su parte la chica se desconcertó un poco al ver al chico parado en la entrada de la tienda, pero como él parecía estar ausente aunque la estuviese mirando, tuvo tiempo para recomponerse un poco y colocarse su máscara de sensualidad. - ¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó coqueta mientras disfrutaba internamente del nerviosismo del chico.

- No… Pasaba y te he visto por aquí.- respondió él como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Comprando para el entrenamiento?- preguntó.

- No… Solo miraba. Además, armas tengo suficientes. Aunque necesito unos pantalones de lycra.- comentó haciéndose la desentendida aunque notando perfectamente como Neji tragaba saliva sonoramente.- Al ser ceñidos son mucho más cómodos y permiten más movimiento. De esa forma no tendré problemas con las patadas altas. ¡Te dejaré K.O en el próximo entrenamiento!- exclamó la chica en un tono que, más de competitividad, se asemejaba a otra cosa…

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Neji con sorpresa al no estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que la chica decía, habiéndose quedado solo en la palabra "lycra" y dejando que su imaginación vagase muy lejos de allí.

- Que ya podré dar las patadas más altas y te venceré… ¿Estás bien Neji?- preguntó la chica indiferente aunque luchando por no soltar una carcajada. El chico no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún, pero pronto iba a tener una carpa en el pantalón.

- Si… Si, claro que si.- gruñó él para luego fijarse en dónde posaba su mirada Tenten y bajar la vista horrorizado de encontrarse con que su amiguito había decidido despertarse silenciosamente.

- ¡Oh, mira! ¡2 ryo!- exclamó Tenten, agachándose para recoger algo a los pies de Neji, haciendo suspirar de alivio al chico.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó confusa mientras al ver que él se había girado.

- No. Nada.- respondió el Hyuga secamente.- ¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?- preguntó mientras se esforzaba en pensar en gatitos muertos para ver si se "calmaba".

- Iba a ver el árbol. No estoy sola. He venido con las chicas pero nos hemos separado.- explicó a Neji quien asintió sin decir nada, conocedor de la escena.

- Bueno… Pues vamos hasta allí.- dijo sabedor de que el aire frío del exterior le haría bien.

- Si vamos… Nos vendrá bien tomar el fresco.- murmuró Tenten por lo bajini.

- ¿Eh?-.

- No, nada. Vamos.- respondió con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la moneda que se había sacado de la manga para no abochornar más a Neji. Obviamente había visto "El despertar" como lo llamaría a partir de ahora. _"Pero será más divertido en el próximo entrenamiento, cuando lleve los pantalones de lycra. Ahí si que no dejaré pasar una ocasión como esta Hyuga. Hoy lo dejaré pasar porque estoy de muuuuuy buen humor. Ayyy Neji, Neji… Vas a sufrir lentamente. Te lo aseguro."_

* * *

Hinata se encontraba extasiada en un escaparate contemplando una bella pulsera plateada de la que colgaba un bello muñequito naranja en forma de zorro con piedrecitas brillantes engarzadas. Tras contorsionarse cual gimnasta para ver la etiqueta del precio dio un largo suspiro. No podía permitírsela. Bueno. En realidad si, pero no pensaba abusar del dinero para un tonto capricho. De sus amigas, y posiblemente de toda la escuela, era con diferencia la que más poder adquisitivo tenía. No por nada su padre era un magnate dentro del mundo de los negocios. Aunque tampoco es que fuese demasiado avaricioso o le gustase gastar, darse lujos y vivir en la opulencia. Quizás la única época que ella recordase era cuando su madre vivía. Y no porque Hana fuese una mujer caprichosa. Sino porque Hiashi la amaba tanto que no había día que no la sorprendiese con un regalo, con rosas, o que no se escapasen de viaje los dos. Pero a raíz de su muerte fue como si el dinero dejase de tener importancia. Y el trabajar con más ahínco no era para ganar más en realidad, sino para intentar olvidar lo que había perdido. Y por eso Hinata y Hanabi crecieron sin que les faltase de nada, pero tampoco rodeadas de carruajes y vajillas de oro. Y sinceramente, la chica lo agradecía. Tal vez si hubiese crecido como una mimada o una consentida no tendría las amigas que tenía ahora y estaría estudiando en un elitista colegio francés o inglés en lugar de en el instituto de la villa. Y su padre nunca le había dicho nada respecto a sus amigas. Aunque no fuesen ricas, eran buenas chicas y Hiashi lo sabía. Pero no estaba tan segura de lo que pudiese pensar respecto a salir con un chico de… otra clase social. Y es solo en una ocasión, su padre le había dejado entrever algo al respecto. Era habitual que en verano se fuesen a Alemania de vacaciones a casa de un amigo de su padre. Y allí, con sus cinco o seis años escuchó la primera recomendación de su padre respecto a ello.

"_Hazte amiga de su hijo, Hinata. Tiene tu edad y compartís un mismo estilo de vida. Sería muy ventajoso."_

El "muy ventajoso" no lo entendió hasta bastante tiempo después pero, como a raíz de la muerte de su madre dejó de pasar el verano allí, no tuvo que comprobarlo. Y se había hecho amiga del chico, la verdad. Aunque solo porque había sido muy simpático.

De pronto un torbellino rubio la sacó de sus recuerdos y se encontró con Naruto en frente de sus narices. En seguida el rostro se le coloreó cual tomate maduro y sintió que iba a marearse, hasta que Naruto la agarró por la manga de su jersey.

- ¡Aguanta por favor, Hinata-chan!- exclamó el chico a viva voz haciendo que la gente que pasase por allí se girasen para mirarlos. Avergonzada la chica tomó aire varias veces y finalmente pudo alzar la cabeza para mirar al rubio.

- Nar…Namikaze-san- murmuró débilmente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertada.

- He venido con los demás y te he visto por aquí, ttebayo.- respondió el chico sonriendo.- Y he decidido que quiero hablar contigo.- sentenció haciendo que la chica se estremeciese.

- ¿Hablar conmigo?- repitió Hinata incrédula sintiéndose tonta por no poder decir otra cosa.

- Respecto a lo de que me odies.- dijo Naruto esbozando una triste sonrisa.- No me parece justo, Hinata-chan.- habló firmemente pero con bondad.- Nunca te he hecho nada… Y si lo he hecho ¡créeme que no ha sido mi intención dattebayó! ¿Podrías perdonarme?- preguntó tras soltar toda la oración sin respirar en tanto que Hinata lo miraba como si se encontrase ausente. En realidad la chica tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad. Su corazón no se había equivocado cuando empezó a latir por Naruto. Puede que el chico fuese un bobo y un atolondrado, todo el día pensando en ramen, en pelear con Sasuke y coquetear con Sakura pero era, sin dejar lugar a dudas, una persona excelente. Y ahí estaba. Demostrándoselo una vez más.

- Namikaze-san…-comenzó la chica sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Ha sido todo un malentendido? ¿No te odio sino que te amo? ¿Me desmayo porque te quiero?.

- Naruto-kun, si no te importa.- la cortó él.- Me gusta cuando me llamas así. Nadie más me llama así. Y aunque no se muy bien que te he hecho… ¡Quiero que seamos amigos ttebayo!- gritó eufórico.- ¿Podemos ser amigos, Hinata-chan?

- Ss…Si.- susurró débilmente la chica. _"Genial. Va a pensar que soy idiota. Aunque también si cerrase el pico y me dejase hablar un poco…"_ Y entonces decidió agarrar el toro por los cuernos. O por un cuerno al menos.- ¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó haciendo que el chico terminase la sarta de palabras que estaba diciendo acerca de lo buenos amigos que serían.- Todo fue un malentendido. Yo nunca te he odiado. Lo único que sucede es que soy un poco… Bueno, un poco tímida y asustadiza. Una boba. Tú en cambio estás siempre lleno de energía y alegría, y por eso me intimidaba un poco cuando te tenía al lado y por eso me ponía nerviosa y me desmayaba. Pero es por eso. No porque te odiase. Todo lo contrario. Porque yo…Porque para mi siempre has sido… Ehh… Siempre me has parecido… Una gran persona.- finalizó la chica balbuceando un poco en las últimas frases incapaz de decirle la auténtica verdad. Naruto la miraba boquiabierto, incapaz de creer que la chica hubiese soltado tal cantidad de palabras en menos de un minuto.

- Hinata-chan…- comenzó él en voz baja.- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- gritó asustando a la chica y alzando los brazos como si fuese a abrazarla, pero al ver su cara los bajó rápidamente.- Perdona. Me exalto muy deprisa. Pero es que me alegro mucho de que no me odiases.- volvió a sonreír.- Y si ahora vamos a ser amigos… ¡No tienes que asustarte! Aún así intentaré ser un poco más tranquilo. No quisiera que por eso te alejases de mi dattebayó.-. El corazón de Hinata iba desbocado "_No quisiera que por eso te alejases de mi. ¡Naruto me quiere a su lado!"_

- Yo… Yo intentaré ser un poco menos temblorosa y más extrovertida.- habló a su vez la chica animada. Al final todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había creído. Definitivamente a partir de ahí intentaría mostrarse relajada con Naruto, como una amiga. Y tal vez, cuando el conociese ese lado que no se desmayaba ni tartamudeaba, que sabía reírse por una buena broma y hacer el tonto como la que más… Tal vez entonces Naruto la vería como algo más que una amiga.

- ¿Vamos a ver como encienden el árbol?- preguntó feliz Hinata.- Imagino que las demás estarán allí.-.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos dattebayó!- exclamó Naruto imaginando que si las demás estaban allí, sus amigos también.

Y cuando de camino un escaparate les devolvió su reflejo caminando los dos juntos, al verlo Hinata no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se expandiese por todo su rostro.

"_Porque yo… Porque para mí siempre has sido… La persona a la que más quiero"_

* * *

Cuando al final, todos se encontraron reunidos bajo el árbol del exterior del centro comercial, ninguno se extrañó en demasía. No fue muy difícil para Temari adivinar que Shikamaru había arrastrado a toda la prole hasta allí.

Sorprendida vio como Sai e Ino permanecían juntos, demasiado juntos a su parecer en una esquina, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver llegar a Neji y Tenten juntos. El primero con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y desviando la mirada y la segunda con una sonrisilla maligna. Pero la sorpresa se la dio Hinata al aparecer charlando amigablemente con un rubio que le sonreía zorrunamente. ¡Que cosas estaban sucediendo! Por otra parte Matsuri llegó sola aunque de lo más contenta portando un feo muñeco con ella aunque a la rubia no se le escapó que su hermano venía por el otro lado, también solo, y con el rostro ensombrecido. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Lo que sin embargo no le gustó nada fue la llegada de una agitada Sakura, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía muy nerviosa. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero un rápido cruce de miradas le dio a entender que se quedase con Shikamaru, que la pelirrosa estaba bien.

Al girar la cara vio como Sasuke llegaba en unas condiciones similares a las de su amiga y se situaba a un lado de Gaara. Temari frunció el ceño. Con Naruto y Sai no había tanto problema… Pero Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke eran peligrosos. Habría que andarse con cuidado.

En ese instante las luces del árbol se encendieron de golpe y todos olvidaron sus problemas por un instante. Las luces eran preciosas. Todas de un mismo color dorado y rojo brillando intensamente.

Sakura miró alrededor. Todos parecían extasiados con las luces. Y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Incapaz de evitarlo miró a Sasuke quien, como si lo notase, giró el rostro y la miró de vuelta. Se sostuvieron la mirada un largo rato. Y, aunque no acababa de creérselo, pudo ver algo distinto en los ojos de Sasuke. No sabía si serían los brillos de las luces que la cegaban o que diantres, pero en los habitualmente fríos y oscuros ojos de él, ahora brillaba algo similar a la calidez. Un escalofrío la recorrió y rompió el contacto mirando al suelo justo cuando la gente comenzaba a dispersarse. Poco a poco todos fueron acercándose hacia el centro. Unos sorprendidos de encontrarse a los otros por allí, y otros no tanto. En seguida Naruto comenzó a hacer escándalo y proponiendo que fuesen a comer ramen todos juntos, puesto que no era habitual que se reuniesen.

"_Y tanto que no es habitual…"_ suspiró Sakura. Pero en fin… Eso era lo que querían, ¿no? Para eso habían creado el Club S. Y tal y como las estrategias de Temari lo habían pronosticado, parecía que todo comenzaba a ir por el rumbo establecido. Aunque cuanto más afianzado se encontraba el plan, más inestable parecía estar su corazón.

De pronto, y a pesar de haber intentado evitarlo, todo el grupo se vio sorprendido por la llegada de Itachi y sus amigos, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Suigetsu y Karin. Temari se acercó en seguida a saludarlos en tanto que Sasuke esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. "_Puede que este sea el motivo por el que Sakura y las demás escaparon tan rápido. Me parece que no la tienes comiendo de tu mano tanto como crees, aniki."_

- Bueno, chicos y chicas.- comenzó a decir Itachi con afectación luego de que todos se hubiesen saludado.- Hemos venido porque Sakura-chan me había dicho que estaríais por aquí y quería avisaros…-habló haciendo que todos mirasen a la pelirrosa, entre ellos un Naruto sorprendido enterándose por primera vez de que el Uchiha mayor y Sakura se conocían, y un Sasuke furioso que apretaba los puños intentando contenerse.- Mis padres se van de fin de semana romántico la noche del veinticuatro… Ni me mencionéis lo que puedan tener planeado hacer, que me traumo.- añadió mientras se ponía la mano en la frente cual damisela a punto de desvanecerse.- Y voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa a la que estáis todos invitados.- finalizó mientras todos se ponían a gritar de puro contento.

- ¿Qué qué? ¡También es mi casa estúpido!- exclamó Sasuke entre el jolgorio mientras Itachi lo agarraba del cuello para después susurrarle algo al oído maliciosamente.

- Y Sakura-chan vendrá a divertirse en ella…-murmuró haciendo que Sasuke tragase saliva.- Esa va a ser tu única oportunidad, ototo.- dijo Itachi en tono peligroso.- Sakura-chan me gusta y no voy a consentir que intentes estropeármelo porque hayas sido un idiota hasta ahora. Dudo bastante que en una noche puedas arreglar mucho pero… - Itachi se encogió de hombros.- Menos es nada.-.

- No necesito que tú me des oportunidades.- respondió furibundo Sasuke.- Además, ¿oportunidades para qué? No se ni de que mierdas estás hablando…-.

- Deja de hacerte el orgulloso, Sasu-chan.- respondió Itachi divertido.- Eres mi hermano y también quiero que seas feliz pero no cuando a ti se te antoje y te salga del culo. Si no quieres tomar la oportunidad que te doy por mí estupendo, pero ni se te ocurra volver a interferir después porque no te lo consentiré.- sentenció ya serio el Uchiha mayor.

- ¿Interferir? ¿Interferir en qué?- preguntó Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido aunque sabiendo muy bien de lo que Itachi hablaba.

- "Si le haces daño te las verás conmigo"- recitó Itachi con tono de héroe de telenovela mientras alzaba el puño.- No se que pasa por tu cabeza, Sasuke… Pero no la cagues esta vez, porque no tendrás una nueva ocasión.-. Y dicho esto el Uchiha mayor se acercó a los demás comentando acerca de la fiesta dejando a Sasuke plantado en el sitio. ¿De que iba Itachi? Acaso estaba… ¿Dejándole el camino libre con Sakura? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. ¿Él con la mocosa pelirrosa? Aunque de mocosa… Tenía poco. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en los probadores momentos atrás. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido con su cordura? ¿Había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en ese instante o algo? Pues iba a tener que contratar una nueva, porque esta comenzaba a escaquearse de su trabajo muy a menudo últimamente. Primero con el numerito que le montó a Itachi en casa y ahora cuando casi besa a Sakura. ¡Joder! ¡Casi besa a Sakura! ¡A la pesada, a la gritona, a la infantil, a la simpática, a la divertida, a la sexy, a la borde, a la inteligente, a la dulce, a la sensual!

- Mierda…- susurró Sasuke.

"_Te lo dije"_

- ¡Cállate de una vez!- exclamó el moreno mientras todos se giraban para mirarlo como si estuviese loco.

Tras unas carcajadas decidieron irse todos juntos a cenar, llenando casi todo el pequeño restaurante de ramen, a dónde habían ido por sugerencia (o más bien obligación) de Naruto.

Y mientras sorbía tranquilamente sus fideos, sentada a una prudencial distancia tanto de Sasuke como de Itachi, Sakura no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de sus planes, conspiraciones y estrategias, a pesar de todos los momentos duros y amargos que pudiesen llegar en el futuro, merecía la pena todo lo que había sucedido hasta llegar al momento en el que se encontraban ahora. Todos juntos y reunidos, haciendo bromas, gritando y riendo. Como los verdaderos amigos que habían dejado de ser tiempo atrás. Y viendo las miradas de Gaara, las muecas de Neji, las sonrisas de Sai, la amabilidad de Naruto, la atención de Shikamaru y el ¿enfado? de Sasuke en contraposición a la alegría de Itachi, con cada una de ellas respectivamente… Definitivamente parecía que las cosas iban por el buen camino. Al menos, de momento. La palabra "retroceso" apareció en su mente como una negra sombra y se le encogió el estómago al recordar lo sucedido en el probador. Si prácticamente había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar a Sasuke. Si algún día llegaba a quererla… ¿Cómo podría renunciar a él?

Y viendo a sus amigas, conociéndolas como las conocía, sabía que aunque estuviesen comportándose de otra forma distinta a como eran, por sus mentes pasaba exactamente la misma idea.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Madre mia! No se ni por dónde empezar… Bueno, si: ¡103 review! No me lo puedo creer. Me siento impresionantemente felíz ahora mismo. Creo que voy a llorar o algo… Jajajajaja.**

**Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Es muy bonito y sube mucho la moral ver como la gente hace el esfuerzo de comentar una historia que le ha gustado y mucho más los que lo haceis con regularidad. Ari gatou!**

**En fin… Respecto a este capítulo… Bueno. Es la primera parte. Ya se que parece un capítulo independiente y en realidad lo es, pero pertenece como al, llamémoslo: "arco navideño". El próximo capítulo será: Navidad 2º parte: Fiesta en la casa Uchiha. Ujujujujuju ;)**

**E intentaré subirlo como regalito navideño el día 25 y si se me hace imposible por el ajetreo de organizar las cosas y tal, el día 7 como regalín de reyes. =) Por ese mismo motivo, porque pretendo tener pronto el proximo cap, en este no voy a contestar a los review y ya en el próximo os contestaré a todos ^^ Disculpadme pero es que la verdad voy un poco pillada de tiempo, porque tengo todavía un examen mañana, (nada complicado la verdad xD) y además tengo que recoger mi cuarto y hacer la maleta para marcharme a mi queridiña Galicia… Así que rapidamente paso a haceros un breve comentario acerca de este cap. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Algunas ya os imaginabais la loca idea que podría haber tenido Matsuri pero… ¿Y ese tierno besito? ¿Y que Gaara se enterase? Uhuhuhu. ¡Y madre mia Neji! ¡Otro que está más salido que el pico de una mesa! Shikamaru sabe bien por dónde tiene que tirar… Nada de dobleces. A saco… Pero no se yo si en la fiesta hará una jugada erronea en esta partida que tiene con Temari… Ahí lo dejo ;) Mi linda Hinata tan mona… Y este Naruto es tan buen chico, de verdad. Aunque yo misma ya no me quiero ni emocionar. Porque parece que van bien, luego mal, luego bien… Y por último… Las dos parejas estrellas de este cap… Ino y Sai y Sakura y Sasuke. ¿Quién se esperaba el beso de los primeros? A mi me ha encantado (y no lo digo porque lo haya escrito yo xDxD) sino porque fue eso… "improvisado" Sai montó una cita rápida y luego hizo lo que sentía. Es más cuqui… Jajajaja. Y la escena SasuSaku…. En fin. No se si la he montado del todo bien, porque es la primera vez que meto una canción en una escena, a lo song-fic, y no se si soy lo suficientemente buena para eso. Gomen T_T. La idea es que la escena se note como llena de sensualidad, pero también un poco… Angustiante. En el sentido de que Sakura quiere huir y no puede. De que está escuchando la verdad de su vida en esa canción. Que sabe que tendría que volver a abofetear a Sasuke y escapar pero no puede porque en el fondo "quiere de vuelta su ignorancia y su dicha". En fin… Si lo habeis notado me alegro un montón y sino… Bueno, significará que tengo que seguir mejorando. Bueno, eso siempre xD Ahhh! Y mi amado Itachi… ¡No se le escapa una! Muahahahaha…. A saber que tiene planeado el muy picarón y como reaccionará Sasuke ante su "ofrecimiento" Ohhh ven conmigo Itachi-sama! Yo si que me quedo con la versión mejoradaaaaaaaaa xP**

**En fin…. Debo despedirme ya, que no me da el tiempo para más. Pero en Navidades prometo traer un capítulo con muchas sorpresas, contestar a los review del anterior capitulo y de este (si me dejais mas, claro xPxP) y escribir, como siempre, mis testamentos conocidos también como notas de autor jajajaja.**

**Con esto y un bizcocho….**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S!**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
